The New Teen Titans
by The T.V. God
Summary: The children of the Titans: Rave, Beast Lad, Black Bird and Android along with fellow heroes Alakazam and Mystic embark on a series of adventures. Romance, villains and pizza. They’re out to save their parents, but who says they can't have fun too.
1. First Strike

Hello boys and girls and welcome to the first chapter of The New Teen Titans. As you can tell from the summary this is the not-so-long awaited sequel to Teen Titan Pregnancies. I know I said that I was going to do some other stuff first and I was going to, but this story has been bugging me. Ok well I don't have much to say because this is just chapter one but I do call the original Titans by their real names so for reference; Beast Boy is Gar, Nightwing is Dick, Starfire is Kory, Cyborg is Vic and Raven is Raven of course. Ok so now I ask you to please review and that you enjoy chapter one of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: First Strike

In the middle of a huge field, hundreds of miles away from any town or city, a never ending battle was raging on. It had been going on for years now and no one really knew how it was started. Not even the two sides knew for sure, though they didn't care, all they knew was that they wouldn't give up and that it would probably go on for many more years. Right now though it was just starting to heat up.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not a two-bit witch," yelled a fifteen year old girl with indigo hair that hung gently down to her shoulders. She was tall and skinny though not bony, she had curves though she hid them under baggy clothes. She was pale but she was more then that, her skin was actually grey. There was also a green to it but that was almost gone along with most of the colour in her face. Even though it was a bright sunny day she wore a baggy black hooded sweater with the hood up and a matching pair of baggy black jeans. She had gentle features and was very beautiful, though she tried to hide it under that hood. "Besides Mark, you're just a genetically altered freak," she finished.

"Yeah Em! Well you're just as much as a freak as me," Mark said, "probably more." Mark was the same height and age as Em and he had the same colour hair, though his was much shorter. It was messed up and held in place with gel on his head. His skin was the same grey colour as Em's as well but the green was more brought out in him. He only wore a simple green t-shirt and a pair of jeans as appose to Em's all black outfit. He was muscular but not at all buff and he was handsome in a boyish sense. Judging by his features and all the other factors he and Em were most definitely twins and the eyes proved it. One was purple and one was green.

"Well I bet you can't do this," Em said as she flicked out her hand and a small bird made of black magic flew out of them. It gracefully flew over and landed on her brother's head and pecked it a few times before disappearing as Em crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Yeah Emily," Mark said as he used her full name, as he only did in fights, "I bet I can." He then flicked out his hands just as she had done but only black sparks came out. Em began to chuckle and then laugh as Mark kept trying over and over with the same result. "Fine," Mark yelled after getting so frustrated that he quit, "but I bet you can't do this." Mark then with a burst of black magic turned into a grey-greenish elephant and trumpeted before turning back to normal.

"Just watch me," Em said as she began to try an will herself into an elephant. For a second Mark thought she may do it but then he began to laugh at the face she made after so many minutes. He soon stopped laughing as there was a burst of black magic around Em but when the dust cleared he began to laugh hysterically. Em had succeeded in only turning her head and arms into that of an elephant's. Mark bent over laughing as Em whipped out her trunk and began to strangle him.

"What do you two think your doing?" came a voice that stopped both of them dead, with Em's trunk still around Mark's neck and his hands still in the position of trying to get it off. It was their dad with a very seldom seen stern look on his face and their mom with her regular one on.

Time had treated both Garfield and Raven Logan well as they were just entering their thirties. Raven was still a beautifully woman and Gar had became a very handsome man.

Raven sighed as she touched her daughter's shoulder and caused the trunk that was chocking her son to disappear as black magic flowed from Em into Raven. "You have to control your powers Emily," Raven said as she was the only one who could use her full name.

"But Mom, nothing broke," Em said as she knew she always got into trouble for not controlling her emotions.

"What are you talking about? We followed the broken glass here," Gar said as he pointed behind him at a shattered window.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry," Em said as she realised she had broken quite a few windows.

"That's why we have a closet full of windowpanes and light bulbs," Raven said as she put up the hood on the cloak she still wore. "Come, its time for training," she said as she began to walk towards the house, Em put up her hood and followed with her head down.

"Home school training or superpower training?" Mark asked as he hoped it was the later.

"What do you think?" Gar said with a glint in his eye that Mark instantly recognised, "race you to The Tree." Gar then turned into a dog and began to run down the field as Mark turned into a hawk and quickly caught up. None of them knew that not too far away, robotic eyes watched them.

The Tree as Gar had called it was a huge tree that he had brought back from Africa when Mark and Em were six. It stood out quite a lot on the open field where the Logan's lived and was Gar and Mark's favourite place to go. It was also where Gar had been training Mark to use his powers ever since he brought it back all those years ago.

Gar beat Mark to The Tree and reached up and snapped off a branch as Mark landed and turned back to normal. "Today we're going to be doing transformations," Gar said as he twirled the stick in his hand.

"Come on, I've been transforming since I was a baby," Mark said as he pretended to yawn.

"But can you do this?" Gar asked as he transformed into a gorilla still holding the stick and then into a dog with it in his mouth, then to a seal balancing it on his nose and finally to an elephant holding it with its trunk. He turned back into a human and tossed the stick to his son who fumbled it slightly but caught it.

"Just watch me," Mark said as he turned into a gorilla with ease before turning into a dog but the stick didn't move to his mouth but stayed in his paw. With no thumb he fumbled the stick and it went up into the air and landed on his head before hitting the ground. "Ow that hurt," Mark said as he tuned back to normal.

"See, you got to control what part of your body turns into what," Gar said as he tapped on his son's sore head, "if that was a bomb and not a stick then you'd have more then a sore head."

"But how am I suppose to do that?" Mark said as he was puzzled as to how his dad turned his hand into a mouth.

"Practice," Gar said simple, "but first lets get the rest of the lesson out of the way so I can just enjoy you fumbling around with this stick." Gar laughed as he shoved the stick into the ground next to his feet. "Ok now because of how your powers are different from mine you can change just one part of your body at once or give yourself a part of another animal. So please turn your arm into a snake."

"Ok I'll try," Mark said as he nodded his head, there was a burst of black magic only this time it was just around his arm and when it cleared his arm was a snake. Although the head of the snake was limp and dead.

"You have to take a portion of your brain and put it into the snake," Gar said as he tried to teach his son everything he knew. Mark nodded and tried to focus and after a minute the snake hissed loudly as it snapped to life. "Great Mark now-" Gar cut himself off as he noticed the blank look on his son's face and how some drool was coming out of his mouth. "I said a portion Mark," Gar said as the snake head lowered slightly. "Ok turn back and for God's sake make sure the brain goes back in your head."

Mark turned his arm back into an arm and put his brain back into his head. "Let me guess, practice?" Mark said as Gar nodded his head.

Meanwhile back at the house Em was trying to focus on meditating as loud classical music boomed in her head. She was in The Study trying to meditate next to her mother but was failing.

The Study was the room in which Raven and Em meditated and where they had been doing so for Em's entire life. One side of the room was occupied by a large bookcase full of books and tomes and a few comics since Raven shared it with Gar. On the wall across from that was a huge window and on the floor was a mat. There were two tables one with a lamp next to a chair for reading and the other with a stereo that the music came from.

"I can't do this Mom it's too loud," Em said as she stood up frustrated. The window cracked a little and Em instantly calmed down, as was the purpose of the window.

"You have obviously never heard your father and your uncle Vic play video games," Raven said as she turned off the stereo with her powers. "lets try some words," Raven said as she stood out of her meditating position.

"Words?" Em questioned.

"Yes like the ones I use. Watch," Raven said her three magic words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The bookcase then floated a little before Raven placed it down gently.

"Ok I get it," Em said as she put out her hands, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos?" the bookcase didn't move but a book did become engulfed in black magic making Em smile. She stopped when the book flew off the shelf and hit her in the face, sending her to the ground.

"You have to pick words that matter to you," Raven said as she helped her daughter up.

"How?" Em asked as she rubbed her nose.

"Well for example Azarath is where I'm from, Metrion is my Azarathean name and Zinthos was my first pet," Raven explained her choice of magic words.

"Ok I see," Em said as she put out her hands again, "California Emily Mister Whiskers," Another book flew off the case and Em just narrowly dodged it. "At least it missed me this time," Em said as she smiled slightly.

"Try using your middle name, Arella, it has magical meaning," Raven suggested and she was about to make another suggestion when two huge robots burst threw the window. They were easily two times the height of Em and her mother and looked like hunched over humans only most of their robotic parts were showing. Their shoulders were huge cogs that spun as their arms moved. Their arms were long and stretched down to their legs where their huge robotic hands dragged across the ground. Their face was a mask with no eye holes with one side being black and the other side being orange.

"Mom?" Em said as one of the robots stuck out its arm towards Raven as a large red orb in the centre of its palm began to glow.

"Emily, Run!" Raven said as her eyes began to glow and she lifted up into the air. Raven was hit by the blast of energy from the robots hand and was sent flying backwards making Em scream so loud it was heard all the way out at The Tree.

"That was Emily!" Gar said as he looked towards the house. "Mark, stay here," Gar said very seriously as he took off towards the house.

"Like that will ever happen," Mark said as he too raced towards the house. He got there right in time to see The Study completely destroyed with the book case knocked over and Raven lying with her legs pinned under it. "Mom!" Mark shouted as he got the attention of both his dad and the robot he was fighting.

"Mark look out," Gar shouted but it was too late as the other robot had come up behind him and knocked Mark out as the one Gar was fighting did the same to him. Mark stayed awake long enough to see the robots pick up both his mom and dad and sling them other their shoulders before walking away.

"Mark, Mark!" Em screamed as she shook her brother who soon regained consciousness.

"Em?" Mark said as he rubbed his eyes, "oh my God where's Mom and Dad?" Mark asked as he remembered what happened. He began to go into hysterics as he panicked and cried and began to mutter about what they should do.

"Mark control your emotions," Em said as she tried to calm her brother down.

"I don't need to control my emotions," Mark yelled as he began to get angry at his sister for being so calm.

"Look," Em said as she pointed to the now floating bookcase. Mark's eyes grew wide as the bookcase fell to the ground.

"How did I…" Mark said as he looked down at his hands.

"Listen Mark we have to get someone, maybe one of Mom and Dad's old friends," Em said as she looked out the broken window. "Lets try Uncle Dick's and Aunt Kory's first."

"But Em who was it that took them?" Mark asked as he looked over at his sister as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile somewhere far away in a deep under ground lair Raven and Gar hung unconscious on a wall. One of the robots that had captured them was typing on a computer as the other one watched them. The robot turned its head with a robotic sound and made some sort of crackling sound making the other nod. A scanner dropped from the ceiling and the robot aimed it at Raven. It scanned her and a huge NEGATIVE flashed on the screen. He then tried Gar with the same NEGATIVE.

On the screen came the message, "other possible targets," it was followed by three picture of Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg. Both the robots nodded and were soon out the door on their way to their next objective.


	2. Raving

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter two of The New Teen Titans. Ok first off I must thank all of you guys who reviewed, I'm glad you're liking my story so far. Well summer has come early here and it's getting hot out. I even got heatstroke yesterday! So I'll apologize ahead of time if my next couple of updates are a bit infrequent because with all this sun and school ending soon I'll be outside. So anyway here's chapter two.

Chapter 2: Raving

Bludhaven, is a hell of a town. It's an industrial town that is horrible overpopulated, badly constructed and has an ever raising crime rate. The whole town is simple factories, warehouses, a few offices and apartments as far as the eye can see. It's just a few hundred miles south of Gotham and that adds in part to its disarray. Villains, thugs, even entire mobs think they can escape The Bat here. That used to be true. Now when they flee from The Bat all they find is his former apprentice, Nightwing, and his wife Starfire. Together they are slowly turning Bludhaven into a safe place to live, one thug at a time.

But a new hero is now admiring what has always been his town from atop one of the better constructed apartment buildings. His costume is black with light blue spirals going down both his left and right arm. On his chest, near his heat is an R symbol that appears to have a small explosion around it. He has two black gloves and large black steel toed boots on as well as a very simple mask on his eyes, to hide his identity. His cape is wrapped around him and is black on the outside and light blue on the inside. His fiery red hair is slicked back and goes about half way down his neck. As he sits on the roof his intense concentration is broken by a cry from behind him.

"Bruce, get off the roof," came Dick's voice from the stairway leading up to the roof. He emerged from the small structure that houses the stairs and shook his head at his son who sat there motionless. Dick was still wearing his suit from his work at Wayne Industries but he had the first couple of buttons undone and the tie loose. You could see his age around his eyes and he stopped wearing his hair with gel, but those were the only things besides height that had changed about him over the years.

"Dad why wont you let me be a hero?" Bruce asked as he never took his eyes off the large drop from the building to the ground. It would have scared most but not him, he had trained himself since birth to not be afraid of anything.

"What are you taking about?" Dick asked as he leaned against the stairway door, "I was ecstatic when Batman offered you the spot of Robin."

"I said hero! Not sidekick!" Bruce said as he stood and approached his father with his cape making a whooshing sound behind him. You could now see that Bruce was smaller then his father, about the height his dad was when he was his age.

"Is this one of my old Nightwing uniforms?" Dick asked as he looked at what his son was wearing with a slight frown. "Did you cut my Robin uniform!" Dick said as more of a fact then a question as he looked at the R symbol on his son's chest.

"Don't change the subject," Bruce said as he turned away from his father. "Why wont you let me be a hero?" he asked again.

"It's too dangerous out there," Dick said simple as he moved to the side of the building and kicked a small rock off the side so he could watch it fall.

"You're saying it wasn't dangerous when you started out?" Bruce asked as he watched his father lean over the side as much as he could without falling off.

"I had Batman or the Titans there to back me up," Dick said as he stopped looking over the side and looked at his son. He moved back over to the stairs and said "Besides you're too young," he looked over his shoulder and finished with a stern, "end of discussion."

"What are you talking about, I'm fifteen years old!" Bruce yelled as he stood up close to his father and poked him with his finger, "you were only thirteen when you started!"

"But I didn't want to be a hero at thirteen!" Dick yelled back as he lost the cool he usually had when fighting with his son. He pushed past Bruce so that he could sit on the edge of the roof and cool off. "I wanted to be a normal kid, with friends, school," there was a pause before he finished quietly, "parents."

"I'm sorry Dad," Bruce said as he realised his mistake and moved over to his dad, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, I'll tell you why I don't want you to be a hero? If you tell me why you don't want to be Robin?" Dick asked as he stood up from the edge.

"Alright," Bruce said as he shook his father's hand. There was a pause as Bruce tried to word what he was going to say but Dick just waited patiently with a slight smile playing on his lips. "I don't want to be you," Bruce said simple as he watched as his dad's smile drop from his face. "I want to have a name. I don't want to be Nightwing's son, or The Boy Wonder, or even Batman's sidekick." Dick nodded his head. He understood his son completely, he had had the same problem when he was with the Titans, trying to be more then Batman's sidekick, "I mean I got nothing against Grandpa Bruce, but I'd rather be Rave, then Robin."

"Rave?" Dick said as he laughed slightly but tried to hold it in, "how long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Dad," Bruce said very seriously causing Dick to stop laughing, "now it's your turn."

Dick looked away from his son as he already knew what he was going to say, "I'm scared. Just like I'm scared when your mom goes out or just like I am when I go out there. I still I'm scared whenever I jump from a building or pursue a robber. After all these years I'm still scared."

"Dad," Bruce said in a tone that made his father look over at him. Bruce was levitating a few feet in the air as his eyes began to glow a light blue colour and balls of blue energy surrounded his gloved hands. "I'm stronger and faster then you ever were. I can fly and I have rave-bolts at my beck and call."

"Rave-bolts?" Dick said as he once again was confused by his son's choice of codename.

"Dad," Bruce said again as he landed gently on the ground.

"You may be faster, stronger, be able to fly and have…bolts, but you're not bullet proof," Dick said as he looked at his feet. "One slip up, one wrong move…"

"I wont," Bruce said as he put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"But you could," Dick moved away from his son, never looking him in the eyes as he went back over to the stairs and said, "come on your Mom made your favourite."

"Pizza?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Half pepperoni, half mint frosting," Dick said as he gestured down the stairs.

"You're not going to lure me away with food," Bruce said as he crossed his arms and turned away from his father, "this conversation is not over."

"Your Mom said she'd give you some of her gourmet mustard," Dick said knowingly as he smiled slightly.

"The kind from Italy?" Bruce said just to be sure. Dick nodded and Bruce moaned slightly as he was hungry and he knew his Dad had won. "But this is not over," Bruce said as he took off the mask revealing his green eyes to the world.

"Sure it is," Dick said as he and Bruce walked down the stairs towards their apartment. They walked down to the fourteenth floor to where apartment fourteen-C was. Where they had lived since they came to Bludhaven ten years ago.

The whole thing was one big room with three doors on one side leading to two smaller rooms and a bathroom in-between those. One of the rooms was Bruce's and the other was his parent's, they shared the bathroom. In the main room is a living room with a TV and a couch and a rug was down on the floor in a effort to separate the one room into three. Where the rug ended was hardwood floor with a table on it that was already set for dinner. Right next to the table in the far right hand corner was a kitchen that was bordered off by a counter. That's where Kory was making dinner.

Kory had only grown in beauty over the years. She was still tall and beautiful and was even working in her spare time as a model, but that hadn't changed the fact that she was still blissfully unaware of her beauty. She had let her hair grow down to the small of her back though she had it up in a ponytail right now. She was wearing an apron and had some flour on her cheek which she rubbed off as she took diner out of the oven.

"Hi Mom," Bruce said as he took off his cape as he and Dick sat down at the dining table across from each other.

"Boys! You have returned from the roof and stopped the arguing," Kory said as she kissed Dick on the cheek and brought the pizza over as she took her seat at the head of the table.

"Yeah Honey we came to an agreement," Dick said as he took a piece of the pepperoni side.

"A temporary agreement," Bruce said as he stretched the word temporary. Kory could almost see the tension between her husband and son.

"Here," Kory said as she poured some mustard into a cup for her son, taking his mind off the argument. "So how was school Son?"

"Dull," Bruce said as he took a sip of the mustard making Dick cringe, Bruce's favourite part about drinking mustard. "How was defending the city from evildoers," Bruce said as he glanced at his father.

Kory didn't see this glance though and simple said, "oh, that does not begin for another hour." It was only then she saw the glances. "Well how was your day then," Kory said as she smiled at Dick.

"The legal department just made a big deal so they were hounding me with a bunch of paperwork," Dick said in a tired tone to show how tiring the work had been.

"What are you talking about, Grandpa Bruce lets you sleep in your office so you can be ready to save the world when you get home," Bruce said in a huff.

"Not all the time," Dick said as he began to get angry at his son again.

"Pleas stop this," Kory said as she stopped the fighting before it could begin, "why must you two always fight?"

"Well just give me a good reason why I cant be a hero!" Bruce yelled, "none of this 'I'm scared' stuff."

Dick got made then that his real reason was not taken seriously and yelled back "Because I said so!" Kory just looked down and shook her head.

"I hate you," Bruce said making Kory look at him with shock and stopping Dick dead in his tracks. Bruce had never said that to them before.

Just then the wall behind the table exploded as the two robots from earlier burst threw it. All three of them were thrown to the ground. As the dust cleared Bruce saw the robots for the first time as their legs hunched with a loud hydraulic hiss.

"Bruce stay back!" Dick yelled as he took out a staff and ran at one of the robots. He didn't see the slight glow to the robot but Bruce did.

"Dad! Watch out!" Bruce shouted but it was too late and as Dick connected with the robot electricity went from it and through the staff into Dick knocking him out. He fell forward and the robot caught him and slung him up and over its shoulder.

"Release my husband!" Kory shouted as she hurled a star-bolt at the robot holding Dick. It connected and made him slide back a little. Kory fired another but the other robot got in the way and it ricocheted off one of the metal plates that were dropping over all its robotic parts. He lifted his arm and fired the same red palm laser at Kory that he had at Raven as the star-bolts continued to bounce off him. That robot picked her up as Bruce watched shell-shocked.

They were almost out the hole they had made in the wall before Bruce snapped out of it and lifted up into the air and began to hurl his rave-bolts at them. They just ignored him though as the bolts just bounced off them as they jumped out the window. "I'm sorry," Bruce said in a whisper as he watched the robots hope across roof tops and soon disappear with his parents.

Bruce was about to chase after, to spite that it was already hopeless but was stopped by a female voice calling his name, "Bruce!"

He turned around to see Em standing in the doorway and Mark leaning up against the door panting heavily. "Do you know your elevators broken?" Mark panted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bruce asked as he looked at the two teenagers that he knew since he was born but barely ever got the chance to see. They both looked a bit rattled and exhausted and their clothes were torn in places and covered in dirt.

"Oh no, they were here too?" Em asked no one in particular as she ignored Bruce's question and looked behind him at the rubble.

"You mean the robots!" Bruce said with hope as he walked up close to Em, "do you know where they're going?"

Em opened her mouth to respond but suddenly realised just who she was talking to and no words would come out. There were just some strange sounds that happen when you try to speak without moving your tongue and a part of the rubble exploded. Mark saw this and quickly jumped in before Bruce could notice, "no but they took our parents and we were hoping yours could help."

"Well they may have been able to," Bruce said as he turned back to look at the large hole in his wall, "but not now." Bruce went over and picked up a piece of the rubble and examined it as he spoke, "did you find any clues to who sent them or why they would take are parents."

"No, but were not detectives," Mark said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well I am," Bruce said as he looked back at him, "I'll start looking and you can stay over there with Em. She looks a bit rattled." Em wasn't really rattled but she was standing with her hands in her pockets and her hood up as she scoffed her feet.

When Bruce looked away Em slide down the nearby wall and banged her head against it chanting, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Come on Em you've had a crush on him since you were seven," Mark said as he walked up to his sister, "just tell him."

"This is not the time nor the place, Mark," Em said as she stood and crossed her arms, "our parents are gone and its obvious what's happening-"

"Someone's collecting ex-Titans," Bruce cut her off from behind Mark, he had found his cape and mask when searching and put them back on.

"How long have you been there?" Em said in a panic.

"Just for what you said about our parents. Why?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No reason!" Em said quickly as she shuffled behind Mark.

"So find any clues," Mark said as he mentally rolled his eyes at his sister.

"No," Bruce said a bit depressed as he began to walk somewhere and Mark and Em followed behind quickly, "but the robots did remind me of something I saw." He then went into his parents room and flipped on the light. The room was simple with just a bed in the middle, a table with a light on it to one side and a dresser, a normal room. But then Bruce pressed in on the light switch making the walls in the room flip around to reveal trophies and clues from past cases. He walked up to one that was a mask very similar to the robot's ones only this one had an eyehole but just one eyehole.

"You know who's next on these robots list?" Mark asked only to confirm his own suspicions. Bruce looked at him in a way that Mark knew more then confirmed his answer. Though Bruce said the name anyway, "Cyborg."


	3. Revolutions

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter three of The New Teen Titans. Well you guys seem to be enjoying it but I'd like it if more of you reviewed but oh well I take what I get. Well this chapter is the last one introducing one of the old Titan's kids, Cyborg's and Mina's daughter. If you don't know who Mina is she was a character from my Teen Titan Pregnancies story who Cyborg was dating from around the middle on. Sorry I don't mean to try and get you to read that story but I'm just trying to stay in the little Teen Titan pocket universe I made. Oh and before I begin just to remind you Vic is Cyborg. Well that's all I have to say all the rest will be said in this chapter, so without further ado, chapter three of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: Revolutions

In the middle of the Jump City harbour there is a building shaped like a giant T. This building was once occupied by the protectors of Jump City, the Teen Titans. Ever since they defected most of the villains in the town including the most ruthless, Slade, they settled down. They continued to fight crime but they also began to have kids at what most would agree was a much too young age. But after awhile they quit all together and went their separate ways. Now only one stays behind to continue protecting the more then safe city. But right now, he's busy.

"OW! Dad!" screamed a teenage girl sitting in a chair. She was tall and beautiful and almost looked like anyone you'd see on the street but there was something very different about her. She was completely covered in what appeared to be a very shiny metal, probably platinum. Her hair, that went down to her waist, was made of the same metal but was formed into thick wires that were mixed in with tubes full of a dark blue liquid. The same liquid ran through many visible tubes all over her body. There were tubes running from her palm, up the inside of her arm, down her side and down her legs on both sides of her body. The same tubes ran from the back of her hands, up the outside of her arm, up her neck and then going up from her jaw line to her eyes that were the same blue colour with a black pupil in the middle of them. The man behind her, who was her 'father' was tightening in a loose bolt.

"Sorry Baby," Vic said as he pushed apart her hair and flipped out a small control panel that was safely hidden underneath. Vic had only changed the slightest bit around the eyes and he let his hair grow just a bit on the half of his skull that wasn't robotic. Vic began to push buttons as he said, "I forgot to turn off your pain inhibitors."

"Please Dad, can you not call it that?" the girl sighed as she rolled her robotic eyes, "you know how I feel about all those robot terms."

"Fine Annie," Vic said as he wished he never gave her the ability to roll her eyes, "what would you like me to call them then?"

"I don't know, just tell me you're turning off my owie maker like you used to do when I was five," Annie said as she lowered her head.

"Would you really like that more?" Vic laughed as he finished with the bolt and then pushed more buttons before flipping the panel back up into his daughter's back.

"No," Annie said as she slumped her shoulders, "but at least try to come up with something creative."

"Fine, I'll try," Vic said as he stood up from the kneeling position he was in in order to access the control panel. "Well you inspect-," Vic stopped as he noticed his daughter's look and then finished, "I mean check-up is over."

"Finally," Annie said as she stood up and stretched with a loud yarn and a mechanical clicking sound.

"Watch out or you'll pop a cog," Vic laughed as he lead the way down the hall out of the sickbay and towards the living room.

"All done?" a woman sitting down in front of the TV asked in a monotone.

"Yup Mina I'd give her another seven hundred miles," Vic said as he went over and kissed his wife and flipped on the TV. Mina had grown in height and had developed from the geek with fuzzy hair teenager into a beautiful woman. Her hair was still long but no longer fuzzy and she had grown in most of the places she used to hide behind books. Vic turned to the news and sat back not noticing his daughter's look.

"Thanks for trying," Annie said with sarcasm rolling off her tongue like venom after her father's comment.

"Annie you usually have no problem with all this," Vic said as he turned around and looked over the couch to see Annie holding herself with her head down. "What's wrong?" Vic asked with concern as he and Mina both got up and went over to comfort their daughter.

"Dad, you programmed me to feel, and think, and be just like an ordinary human," Annie said as she hugged her mother as tears began to fall down her face, "but that's just it. You programmed me!" Annie turned from her mother's embrace to face her father as she wiped away her tears and yelled, "these aren't even real tears."

"Annie," Vic said as he hugged her close allowing her to cry on his shoulder, "I thought you were ok with being fully robotic? Vic pulled away slightly to look into his daughter's eyes, "if I had the ability to have children normally I would have, but none of them would have turned out as good as you have."

"But at least they'd be real," Annie said as she got a hold of herself and stopped crying, "at least they'd really be your children and not your creation."

"Annie," Mina said very sincerely making her daughter face her, "when I married your father I fully embraced that he couldn't have children, that didn't stop me from loving him. Just because you're a robot doesn't stop me from loving you ether."

"But Mom, I'm not even really yours," Annie said as her voice cracked a little.

"Yes you are," Mina said as she pulled her daughter into a hug, "your father combined the traits you would have gotten from me and the ones you would have gotten from him into you. He made you able to learn and started you off as a blank slate so that we were the ones who raised you and not your programming. Just because you were designed and built over two years and not born in nine months doesn't stop you from being real and you are our only daughter and are most definitely ours." Mina smiled at her daughter as she wiped away the tear her daughter got from hearing her little speech.

"Thanks Mom," Annie said as she gave her mother a short hug, "and Dad I'm sorry-" Annie cut herself off though as she saw the look in her father's eyes as he watched the news.

A reporter was standing in front of a police barricade set up in front of an apartment building as police walked in and out of the front door. "Today in Bludhaven, Dick Grayson, famed adopted son of Bruce Wayne and C.E.O of the Bludhaven branch of Wayne Industries was kidnapped along with his wife and child." Annie looked at her father who was watching the TV intensively and she could almost see his brain working to figure this out. The reporter went on to talk about how the wall of the apartment was blown out and how it was done fourteen stories up on the side of the building facing a four lane highway.

"What do you think Dad?" Annie asked as she saw her father working it out in his head.

"I don't know," Vic said as he rubbed his jaw, "but no common kidnapper could take on Nightwing and Starfire."

"And no one can get through our security system undetected," Mina said calmly as she stood by the security monitor.

"What?" Vic said as he got up and went over to look at the security monitor with her.

"Something's coming," Mina said as Vic saw that indeed something was approaching, fast.

"Mom," Annie said with just enough fear to get her father and mother to look at her. The wall behind her began to glow red as a strange sound like something powering up came from behind it.

"Annie! Get own," Vic yelled as he pushed his daughter to the ground just as the wall behind her exploded sending pieces everywhere. A small chunk hit Mina in the forehead knocking her out as a large piece fell onto Annie's leg. Behind the wall stood one of the robots with his arm still extended and the orb still glowing red.

"Dad!" Annie shouted as she lifted the ten ton piece of wall off her leg with ease, but the leg was crushed and would need to be repaired.

"Stay down," Vic said as he was already recovered and was standing with his cannon out powered up to full and aimed at the robot. There was a loud flash and a bang as the cannon fired but when it was over the robot still stood as another one had used its hand to block the blast. Its red orb glowed blue after absorbing the blast. Vic's eyes went huge as the robot pointed its palm at him and this time the flash was twice as big and the bang was deafening.

"Dad!" Annie shouted as dust filled the room. When it began to clear Annie saw her father still struggling to stand as the two robots stood over him. One of them turned down its palm and a cable with a grapple at the end shot out of its wrist and connected to Vic's back as thousands of bolts of electricity surged through the cable into him. He let out a long howl as he was knocked unconscious and the robots picked him up and began to leave.

"Give me back my Dad!" Annie shouted as she turned her arm into a cannon similar to her father's only more slender. She fired a ball of sonic energy at the back of the robot not holding her father, sending it to the ground. It struggled to get up as smoke drifted up from its back and the other one just turned its hand down and fired the same cable at Annie. It hit her in the forehead and she screamed as it shocked her. Before she went unconscious though she turned down her own wrist and a wire shot from her and plugged itself into the back of the robot's head she had knocked over. Series of ones and zeros went up and down her eyes as information went from the robot to her. She lost consciousness though when the robot ripped the wire out from the back of its head and both of the robots left as if nothing had happened.

Annie systems began to reboot about a half hour later when she woke up to find her mother with a bandage wrapped around her forehead and metal welding gear on as she worked on Annie's leg. "Oh Honey you're up," Mina said with a smile as she flipped down her welders helmet and began to weld her daughter's leg.

"Mom?" Annie said as she got all her senses back, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, just helping the nano-tech along," Mina said as she took off the helmet and threw the welding gear to one side, "there, all done."

Mina stood and helped Annie up as Annie asked, "what happened to Dad?"

"I don't know," Mina said sounding much more depressed then she normally did but then she said hopefully, "but maybe they know?"

Annie looked over to see Bruce, Em and Mark all sitting at the breakfast table as they talked about something she couldn't hear. "How long have they been here?" Annie asked he mother as she looked over at the group.

"Just a few minutes," Mina said as she then went over to clean up the rubble left from the wall as it was normal for her to clean up rubble after fights in the Tower. "They were looking for your dad. They seemed very disappointed when I told them the robots took him."

"A bit different from the kiddie table at the Titan reunions, eh guys?" Annie said as she walked up to the table.

"Annie you're awake," Mark said as he grabbed a chair for her to sit in.

"Did the robots that took Cyborg have a mask that was half orange and half black," Bruce asked to confirm what he already knew.

"Yeah and this weird palm gem thing," Annie said as she held out her hand just like the robot had, "hey what's with using my Dad's codename?"

"We think we know who's behind this but now all our parents are gone and we have no way of finding out where they'll hit next," Mark said as he slumped down in his chair.

"Hey what's stopping us from doing it?" Bruce asked as he stood and held his fist up, "I mean we're the sons and daughters of Jump City's greatest protectors. We've all been trained to use our powers and we're all stronger then our parents. We can take these guys before they even know what hit them."

"You're right," Mark said as he stood up from his chair as well after hearing Bruce's speech, "we could exactly do this."

"Yeah there just after some stupid gem anyway," Annie said as she stood as well.

"Wait! What gem?" Em asked as she walked up to Annie.

"The one the robots guidance system was trying to track down with the Titans being possible targets. I thought you guys knew?" Annie said confused.

"We had no idea that they were after something," Bruce said as he squinted his eyes in thought, trying to figure this out. "Do you know what this gem looks like?"

"Yeah it's diamond shaped, red and one side is flat like…" Annie paused as she tried to find a word.

"Like it was once in someone's forehead?" Em said as her eyes went huge and realisation hit her.

"Not what I was going to say but yeah that could work," Annie said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Mark," Em said as she turned to her brother, "remember when Mom told us that story about what Dad did for her when she was pregnant with us."

"You don't mean?" Mark said as his eyes became just as huge with shook as Em's had when she realised what was up.

"It explains why our parents were attacked first," Em said as more realisations still hit her.

"Mind clueing us in?" Bruce said as he and Annie stood off to the side confused.

"We need to get back to our house," Mark told him as with a burst of black magic two large feathered wings appeared on his back and he took flight.

"We'll explain on the way," Em said as she focused her magic to lift her up into the air beside Mark. The twins both took off out the window at top speed as they began to fly home.

"Come on Annie," Bruce said as he took to the air and chased after them.

Annie clicked her heels making jets shoot from her feet lifting her up into the air but before she went she looked over at her mother questionably, "Mom?"

"Go ahead," Mina said as she smiled at her daughter who then flew out the window after the others leaving her mother to scream after her, "but if you rescue your Father I was still unconscious when you left."

Just then far away, under thousands of layers of dirt and a few hundred miles away from the Jump City limits Vic began to wake up. "What? Where I'm I?" he asked as he looked around the dark room and tried to move but found he was chained to the wall. Suddenly everything came back to him as he struggled to pull off the chains.

"Don't bother Cyborg," Said a familiar dark voice from beside him, "the chains have some sort of power dampener." There right beside him hung Dick and beside him was Kory, then Gar and Raven hung on the end.

"Dick-" Vic began but cut himself off when he saw the look on his friends face, "Nightwing, I mean. What's going on here?" Vic asked confused.

"No idea but did you notice those robots face plates?" Dick asked as he turned his head in thought.

"First thing I noticed," Vic said as he nodded his head. Just then the lights turned on blinding the Titans temporarily.

The robots walked in and one went to go stand by the computer as the other stood right in front of them. The one in front of them straightened its posture and its arm sucked into its body, giving it a more human look. It puts its arms behind its back and a weird clicking sound came from it, like the sound a tape recorder makes, before a dark sinister voice said, "hello Titans."

The voice was obviously recorded but that didn't stop Dick from shouting, "Slade!"

"Now I'm sure Robin has shouted out my name in anger by now," Slade said as the robot began to pace in front of them and move its hands just as Slade would. "But I really I'm gone now you see and this is just a simple recording."

"If you can understand me 'robot that looks and sounds identically to the evil Slade' what do you want?" Kory asked.

"I'm sure your wondering what it is that I want," Slade said as he had predicted the Titans every move, "I'm sure you're also wondering why these all powerful robots that single handily defected you were here gathering dust and not fighting you in the first place. Well they've been waiting, waiting for this exact year, in this exacted month, on this exact day to reek my vengeances on you all!" Slade yelled as he laughed coldly, sending chills down the Titan's spines.

"I don't think the robots understand us Starfire," Dick said to his wife, using her codename as he thought the moment called for it. Just then though the robot quickly moved inches in front of Dick's face making him flinch slightly.

"But my focus isn't on you Robin," Slade said coldly as he walked down towards the end of the row of Titans. "It's on you Raven," he said as he ran a cold mechanical finger down her cheek making Gar growl protectively. "Now since you are hearing this recording that means the charka once in your forehead is now gone," Slade said as he poked her forehead to further show his point. " Now I need you to tell me where it is if I'm going to get over this technicality of being dead."

"I'm not telling you," Raven said as she spat in the robots face, the spit slowly ran down its face as the robot showed no reacting to it being there. Instead the faceless mask just stared right at her as that clicking noise filled the dead silent room.

"Well I guess you haven't told me then," Slade's voice came again, "my robots understand quite a number of locations but just in case you did something stupid." the recording stopped as thousands of bolts of electricity ran through Raven's chains shocking her.

"Raven!" Gar shouted as he cringed at the sound of his wife yelling out in pain.

"Now this tape is on a loop so I can do this forever so I'll ask again, where is it Raven?" Slade said darkly.

Raven panted heavily as the chains became the only thing holding her up, "I'm never going to tell you," Raven panted out.

Electricity once again surged through Raven's entire body as it tightened and then went limp when the electricity stopped and Slade repeated, "I'll ask again, where is it Raven?"

"Not telling," Raven panted as her breathing got weaker and her hair hung down in front of her face.

The electricity began again and Raven let out a blood curdling cry as the huge computer screen began to glow black and then exploded. "Wait! Please stop I'll tell you where it is," Gar shouted as the shocking stopped and the robot turned towards him.

"Don't do it, Garfield," Raven said as she began to drift in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry Raven but if I don't he'll kill you," Gar said as he lowered his head, "It's in a small box on the book case in The Study."

The robot who wasn't masquerading as Slade instantly began to leave as the one who was made a different clicking sound like it was changing tapes. Slade then said coldly, "thank you…" the robot then began to leave the room but before it did Slade finished, "…Beast Boy." After that the only sound left filling the huge room was Slade's echoing laughter as the lights turned off leaving the Titans alone in the dark.


	4. Only The Beginning

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter four of The New Teen Titans. Well I must thank you reviewers because you wrote such great reviews. So because they were so great I'll respond to them. Anon, it's my dream to become a real writer and write books or comics. Just to be able to put words on paper and have other people read it, not to mention getting paid for it too, but I'm not ready yet. I must send out a thank you to the site though because I was reading my old stories in order and I think I've really improved. Cade-chan, yes, cant tell, no, yes, yes and surprisingly no. Mr. D 91 as I said above I cant tell who the new Titan will be, but thank you to everyone else who reviewed and once again sorry for my spelling but trust me I'm improving. Well I'm done responding for now so here's chapter four of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 4: Only The Beginning

High in the sky on a clear summers day you wouldn't expect to see a half alien, an android, a witch and a boy with wings fly by, well unless you live in Metropolis. But if you lived in the vast fields about three thousand miles away from Jump City and happened to look up today, you just may. You may see them zoom by with the witch and the changeling in front leading the alien and the android. They're all on their way to one place, none of them know that they are about to set in motion the fight that will be the biggest battle of theirs or anyone else's lives.

"No wonder we always get you guys to drive up to us for the reunions," Annie said as she swooped under the crowd of flying teens, "this is taking forever."

"Try it in a car with a broken air conditioner and bad jokes left and right," Em said as she glanced over at her brother.

"Hey my jokes are classic," Mark said as he flew upside down with his hands behind his head and a large smile on his face. That is until he ran head first into a cloud of exhaust from a truck below, sending him into a coughing fit and Annie into a laughing one. She stopped when she messed up her jets and did a flip that ended in midair splits.

"First time flying?" Mark laughed as he shook the soot from his hair, but he too quickly stopped as he lost focus and his wings disappeared. He quickly turned into a duck and flapped his wings as hard as he could to catch up with the others.

"About to ask you the same question," Annie laughed as she looked at the angriest duck she had ever seen.

"Wait, I still don't get it," Bruce said confused as he flew up beside Em making her blush at the closeness, "So Trigon is locked in the gem?"

"No Trigon was imprisoned with the gem as a portal through his mind to this dimension," Em said as she tried not to look at Bruce so she could hide her blush.

"So Trigon is in his own mind then?" Bruce asked as he raised an eyebrow and tried to catch Em's eyes.

"No he's where he's always been but now the gem is a portal through his own mind and he cant escape," Em said as Bruce finally caught her eyes making her blush so hard a tree below her exploded and she flew to the back of the group.

"I still don't get it," Bruce said as he raised an eyebrow at the whole situation and also the blush he had spotted on Em's face.

"Gem equal Trigon, Trigon bad," Mark said in broken English like a caveman as he turned from a duck back into a boy with wings.

"And Slade worse," Bruce said as he began to swoop down. It took a minute for everyone else to see what he meant but when they did they too began their descent. The robots were just leaving through a large whole in the side of the Logan's house and one of them had the gem in its hand.

"Hey! Robo-crook!" Mark yelled getting the robots attention as he landed next to the other three teens.

"Alright," Bruce said as he smiled and yelled, "Titans G-" he was cut off by Annie as she ran past him yelling at the top of her lungs. "Fine like I was saying," Bruce said as he began to get frustrated, "Titans-" but he was cut off again this time by Mark as he swept past him, "oh fine see if I care," Bruce said as he just picked up into the air and charged forward.

He hit one of the robots in the chest and began to push it along the ground before the robot stuck its feet out and began to cut into the ground. He kept digging into the ground till he had finally formed a cut about four meters deep. Bruce got tired of pushing him along the ground and he flew back from the robot a little bit. The robot took the opportunity to lash out its arm and grab onto Bruce and flung him hundreds of feet up into the air. Bruce recovered in midair as the robot picked itself up out of the hole it had dug and Bruce began to come shooting down towards it. Like a shooting star Bruce was plummeting towards the ground and the robot only got a split second to look up before he was slammed into the ground. A large carter formed around Bruce and the robot from the impact.

Bruce stood up and looked around the carter he had made, there was no trace of the robot left in the fourteen meter wide depression. "Well that takes care of that," Bruce said with a smile but as he said it a robotic arm shot up from the ground and pulled him under.

Meanwhile Mark was grappling with one of the robots in the form of a bear. He roared loudly as he showed his rows of shape teeth to the emotionless robot. The robot shot the wire out from its wrist and it latched onto Mark's arm causing him to let out a loud yell as he transformed into a rhino. No longer effected by the current of electricity through his thick hide he rammed the robot up into the air.

"Perfect," Annie said as she pointed her cannon up into the air at the robot's chest and she charged it to full. A large ball of sonic energy began to form at the end of her cannon and she fired hitting the robot dead on and sending it straight to the ground. A large cloud of dust appeared when the robot and Annie smiled, that is until the dust cleared and the robot was still standing there with its arm pointed toward her and the orb in its palm glowing blue. "So you can absorb that from any part of your body then?" Annie said as she smiled nervously and the robot sent a blast of energy at her that sent her flying backwards. She kept flying into the field until she hit The Tree making most of the leafs fall off. "Ouch," she said as she blew a leaf off her nose and a large branch broke off and hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

Bruce burst out of the ground covered in dirt as the robot latched out its arms and pulled itself out of the ground. Bruce landed in front of the robot, out of breath, and began to walk backwards away from it. At the same time Mark began to move away from the robot that had just blasted Annie and was now approaching him. "Where's Em?" Mark asked when he and Bruce stood back to back and had a robot facing ether of them.

"I don't think that's our premier concern right now," Bruce said as the robots began to advance on him and Mark.

Em meanwhile was standing off to the side in a panic as she tried to think of good magical words, "um, Azarath Emily Arella!" she chanted but nothing happened. Bruce and Mark on the other hand began to confront both robots. Mark took into the air as a crow and began to peck at the robot's head as it mindlessly swatted its arms trying to hit him. Bruce too took up into the air but kept his distance as he fired off rave-bolts.

"Little help Em," Bruce said as the robot began to drop down its armour.

"Oh um how about, Africa Azarath Arella!" nothing again but Mark went down as the robot grabbed him, crushing him in its palm and throwing him to the ground. He turned back to himself as he laid there unconscious and bruised. Em cringed at the sight of her bother and watched in shock as the other robot came up behind Bruce and grabbed onto him. Both of the robots sent out the wires from their wrist and electrocuted him at once as he let out a loud yell before going limp in the robot's hands and being dropped to the ground. Em looked down at him and then up at the robot that began to approach her. She growled as her eyes began to glow white and she put out her hands and yelled, "Azarath Arella Azar!"

The robot began to glow black and it looked down at itself as with a burst of black magic it pulled apart into its separate components. All the part stopped glowing along with Em and they fell to the ground as Em shouted with a smile, "I did it!" she stopped smiling though as she heard the sound of something powering up behind her. She turned around slowly to see the other robot with the orb on its palm an inch away from her face. And with a burst of red energy Em was out and the robot was gone.

"Em," she heard her brother say her name as she felt herself being shook. She slowly opened her eyes to see a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Why aren't I in pain?" Em asked as she sat up holding her head, she had a headache but after being blasted at point blank range she thought she be in a bit more pain.

"I healed you," Mark said proudly as he helped his sister stand. He saw the questioning look on her face and smiled as he explained, "yeah I was confused too, but I just wanted you to be healed and you were." Mark smiled but it faded as he said, "wish I could have done the same to the house.

"What do you mean?" Em said with fear filling her as Mark began to turn her around in the direction that her house should have been in. The house was levelled and nothing remained of the once beautiful two story home except for a large pile of wreckage that Bruce and Annie stood upon. Em's eyes grew as she ran over and looked at the fallen house where she had been raised.

"I'm sorry Em," Annie said as she hugged her friend to try and comfort her.

"Look on the bright side Em," Mark said as he moved a large piece of ceiling, "at least the TV still works."

"What was that?" Bruce said as he came over to the television that Mark found and that was miraculously still on and working.

"Yeah I just found it," Mark said as he began to dig around his feet, "now if only I could find the remote."

"Mark, your house doesn't have any power lines going to it," Bruce said looking around the field as he moved to the back of the TV.

"Yeah, we have a generator," Mark said scratching the back of his head, "you know that. Annie's dad designed it and your dad helped install it."

"And you think that the weight of a house falling down on top of it wouldn't effect it," Bruce said as he grabbed the power cord in the back and began to follow it. He moved some stuff out of the way and found under an old table a small generator with a familiar S logo on it. "Just as I thought," Bruce said as he moved back to watch the TV, "he wants us to watch this. He wants us to see something."

"See what?" Annie asked timidly as she too came over to watch the TV.

Bruce thought for a moment and said, "lets wait and see."

"Raven I am so sorry," Gar said for the hundredth time since he had told the robots where the gem was, "I was just trying to help."

"I know you were Garfield," Raven said as she hung still panting from the electrocutions she had gotten earlier.

"You did what you had to do Gar," Vic said as he looked over at his long time friend, "Slade would have killed her."

"Quiet guys," Dick said as he strained his ears to try and hear something in the distance.

"The robots have returned," Kory said as she lowered her head slightly in sorrow.

"No, look," Raven said with hope as the remaining robot entered the room and went over to a panel on the wall, "there's only one, maybe the kids beat the other one and it retreated."

This hope was squashed though as the wall beside the panel began to flip revealing what was clearly Slade's old costume, with Slade still in it. A rancid smell filled the air as the Titans looked at the body. The head hung limply and the body was held up on the wall by straps around its arms and legs and one around it's chest. The costume hung loosely over what was left of the body of Slade, sagging in around the ribs and looking overly baggy on the whole rotten body.

The robot pushed its master's head up revealing the mask to the Titans and all they could see was the rotten eye of their enemy through his mask. The robot then took out the gem making Raven gasp as the robot put it onto the middle of Slade's forehead. There was a blast of energy that temporarily blinded the Titans and blew the robot into dust as the costume of Slade began to inflate as the flesh grew back. But it didn't stop there as the tips of the fingers on the gloves ripped and large red fingers with sharp long nails burst from them. The same happened to the end of the steel toed boots as the costume became too small for the amount of muscle it was being filled with and began to rip in places. Finally two antlers shot from the forehead of the mask as Slade's one eye shot open and tuned blood red.

"I am free!" he shouted as he broke the straps around him easily, his voice sounded as if Slade and Trigon were speaking in unison. "I must really thank you all," he laughed as he approached the Titans. "I suppose I'll need a bigger uniform," he laughed.

"Who are you?" Raven spat as she looked at the strange combination of her evil father Tirgon and the Titan's worst enemy Slade.

"An interesting question," He said rubbing his chin, "I am no longer the mere mortal Slade but I am not the powerfully demon Trigon ether. I think I shall stick with the infidels name," Slade decided as he snapped his fingers and a new robot came out of the darkness. "Prepare the troops, we attack today," He said sinisterly, "and put these animals in there cages."

The wall behind the Titans moved up and the robot began to push them back into the blackness as Dick shouted, "you know you cant win Slade!"

"Face it Titans," Slade said as he picked up into the air being carried by dark energy and he clenched his fists triumphantly, "I've already won! And now the entire world is mine!"

"This is boring," Mark said slowly and clearly as he laid down from his sitting positing. He, Annie and Bruce all sat in front of the TV as Em dug through wreckage behind them.

"Then go help your sister dig through all this," Bruce said as his eyes never left the screen.

"We've been here for two hours," Mark said without getting a reaction from Bruce, "ever think he's making us watch this so that we can be distracted long enough for him to, oh I don't know, torture our parents! Well meanwhile were here watching 'Sesame Street' ," Mark said as Bruce just sat with his eyes on the screen. "Fine," Mark said as he grumbled and began to search where his room used to be.

"Wait this is it," Bruce said as a breaking news report interrupted the show that was currently on.

"This just in," The news women said as a video of downtown Jump City began to play, "Slade is not dead." the teens all gathered around to watch in horror as robots and demonic looking dogs that were on fire began to destroy things at random. "Thought dead over sixteen years ago Slade has now retuned with an army of what appears to be some strange form of mutant and a new kind of robot." A video of Slade began to play of him floating on dark magic as the dogs and robots began to come from the darkness he was standing on. "We now ask, where are the heroes of Jump City?"

"That's it," Bruce said as he stood and turned off the TV, "he's calling us out. He wants to see what the newest saviours of Jump City can do."

"So what are we waiting for?" Annie said as she flew a couple of feet into the air.

"Wait!" Bruce shouted as Annie turned around and landed back on the ground, "this is going to be a huge public fight," Bruce said with his hand on his chin, "Slade may know who we are but the public shouldn't."

"So what," Mark said as he raised an eyebrow, "we need codenames and costumes now. I mean me and Em live in the middle of nowhere and you're not really a social butterfly."

"Better safe then sorry," Bruce said as he faced the others, "I already got my costume," he said looking down at himself, "just call me Rave."

"I'm no Raven," Em said as she pulled out a black cloak that had rips at the bottom that went up to thigh height. "And I'm defiantly not a Crow," she said, putting the cloak on and closing it around herself as she put the hood up. There was a burst of black magic from under it and then she let the cloak flutter apart revealing that she was wearing a black version of her mother's old leotard, "how about Black Bird."

"Ta Da," Mark said as he popped up from the wreckage wearing different clothes. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with a dark purple vest over it that had on his breast pocket in green printing BL. He wore the same dark green coloured pants with a purple stripe going up ether leg. "Just call me Beast Lad."

Everyone looked at Annie and she smiled as she said, "Dad always used to say Annie was short for Android."

"Then its settled," Bruce said as he took up into the air followed by the others, "from this moment on we are no longer Mark, Emily, Annie and Bruce. We are Beast Lad, Black Bird, Android and Rave. And we are The New Teen Titans." Rave said as he looked towards Jump City and with a smile on his face he yelled, "Titans Go!"


	5. The Good Fight

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter five of The New Teen Titans. I must say that this is shaping up to be a really good story even if not many people are reviewing, but hey what are you going to do. Little fun fact, I came up with the idea for this story before Teen Titan Pregnancies but when I realised the twins and Bruce were the same age I couldn't get the idea of Raven and Starfire pregnant out of my head so I had to write that. Well anyway, TameTerra infidel means someone who does not believe in the most dominant religion so since Slade doesn't follow Trigon he thought of Slade as an infidel. Oh and finally Mr. D 91 I'm not going to say much about Gloor but he will have a part in the story, speaking of lets get to that story shall we. So here without further ado is chapter five of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 5: The Good Fight

"Dude I think you said 'Titans Go' a bit early," Beast Lad said dryly as he and the rest of The New Teen Titans flew towards Jump City at top speeds. They were making better time then when they had flown to the Logan's home but it had still been an hour since they left and they were just now approaching the city.

"We're almost there," Rave said as his cape whisked in the air behind him. They had only just entered the city limits and slowed down to observe the damage to the city. A few buildings were toppled, a couple of fires were being put out by firefighters around town and everyone was being terrorized by those robots and demon dogs. Nothing looked too bad though and all the damage seemed to be leading to the middle of town so that was where the Titans went.

"Well, the partisan sons and daughters have arrived," Slade said evilly in his new voice as the Titans got their first look at him. He was floating in the air on a cloud made of black magic and he had on a slightly bigger costume but the claws still stuck out from his gloves. He hadn't changed his helmet so the mask was still cracked around his antlers and the evil red eye still showed though. "I knew the Titans wouldn't have many children but somehow I expected more then this," Slade said as he looked at the teens landing on the ground, "and shouldn't you be younger? I guess that's what happens when you put teenagers alone in a tower," Slade laughed, his laugh made everyone cringe as it was a horrible combination of Slade and Trigon's laugh.

"What happened to you?" Black Bird asked. He didn't look like how her parents had described him and some of his features looked like what her mother had told her about her grandfather that and there was no way they could leave out that voice. "Aren't you Slade?" she asked as she looked into that evil red eye.

"Yes and so much more," Slade smiled as he floated higher into the air and released dogs and robots from the cloud. The dogs all began to run at the Titans and the robots advanced on them, "attack!" Slade yelled.

Black Bird yelled and put up her arms in defence as one of the dogs jumped at her. A snake came from her hands and wrapped around the dog and began crushing it making it fall from the air and yelp before disappearing with a puff of smoke. Black Bird looked at her hands and smiled as she began to send out more snakes and hawks to grab and attack the dogs and robots, "this is easy."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Android said as a robot approached her at zombie speeds and she simple blew its head off with her sonic cannon. "It's almost too easy," she said blowing a whole through two of the robots chests at once.

"Are you complaining?" Rave said with a grin as he flew through the chest of one robot before smashing the heads of two others together.

"Really though," Beast Lad joked before turning into a pterodactyl and grabbing two dogs in his talons, crushing them until they puffed out of existence.

"Well you see, the robots are old and the dogs are new," Slade said as he once again lowered his cloud to ground level, "but my powers only grows with every moment." Slade closed his eyes and extended his hands making a building on ether side of him glow black before crumbling to the ground all to make his point.

"Well lets stop that right now, Black Bird come on!" Beast Lad shouted as he and Black Bird jumped at Slade. Beast Lad once again turned into a pterodactyl and swooped down towards Slade as Black Bird launched a large boa constrictor at his face.

"I suppose you are my grandchildren now?" Slade said as he used one hand to deflect the snake and the other to grab Beast Lad from the air and absorb the black magic from him. Beast Lad turned back to normally and went limp as Slade chuckled and said "its a pity your powers don't work on me or you may have been a challenge." He then threw Beast Lad at Black Bird and she had no time to brace herself before the twins crashed into each other.

As he smiled at his easy win he was hit by a ball of sonic energy making him wince as he grabbed his chest. "No magic here," Android said as she fired two more sonic balls at Slade which he easily moved his cloud to avoid, "and defiantly no relation."

"That's right," Slade said as he laughed at Android, "robots aren't related to anything. Unless you count computer chips as relatives?" Slade laughed loudly as Android got very mad.

"Be quiet," she shouted as she jumped at Slade using her rockets to reach him on his cloud as she drew back a hand to punch him.

"Wrong move," Slade said darkly as he caught her fist and punched her in the chest, hitting her so hard that her arm stayed in his hand as the rest of her went flying to the ground. "I must say I really did expect more," Slade said as he threw the arm over to where Android lay and wiped his hand on his shirt.

"You still have one more Titan to go," Rave said as he walked up to where Slade stood on his cloud.

"Oh look, a carbon copy of Robin," Slade said as he looked Rave up and down. He pretended to yawn before saying, "quit unoriginal."

"I'm not my father," Rave growled as he floated up into the air and charged up his hands with two rave-bolts.

"Perhaps an imperfect copy," Slade laughed as Rave grew more angry. Instead of just throwing a rave-bolt Rave instead charged at Slade and punched him in the jaw as sparks flew from the impact as he kept his hands charged. Slade fell from his cloud and felt his jaw as he smiled under his mask, "or perhaps not?" Slade then flicked out his hand making robots and demon dogs arise around him and Rave making a circle and separating him from the other now awakening Titans.

"What are you doing?" Rave asked as he looked around at the backs of all the dogs and robots and floated down to the ground with his hands still charged.

"Quite simple I want to see if you are as good a fighter as you suggest," Slade said as he floated into a standing position using his magic. Slade then cracked his neck and got into a fighting position as he waved Rave over. Rave didn't waste any time as the two soon began to fight rapidly each one sending and blocking punches so that nether one of them hit. "You really should try to speed up you kicks," Slade said as he was fighting much less effortlessly then Rave was.

"Stop trying to distract me," Rave growled as he sent a high kick at Slade which he easily avoided by leaning back at an impossible angle and swooping back up.

"Merely a suggesting," Slade said as he took a step away from Rave before starting the fight up again. The fight continued as Slade began to back up as Rave sent angry punch after punch at him. Sparks were bouncing off of Slade's arms every time he would block a punch and it was then that Rave noticed that every time Slade took a step back the entire circle would move.

"Enough!" Rave shouted as he took up into the air and began to send rave-bolt after rave-bolt at Slade. Slade easily avoided each on though by doing simple flips and sidesteps.

"Now I thought that we were at an agreement not to use our powers," Slade said as he looked up at Rave before engulfing his own hands in flames, "but since you started." Slade then began to fire fireballs up at Rave. Rave avoided them just as Slade had only by swooping and weaving in the air as the balls of fire flew past him.

"I didn't make any agreement with you," Rave said as he glared down at the faceless Slade. Rave then sent out a blast of blue energy from his eyes aimed for Slade but Slade sent out a beam of red energy from his eye at the same time. The two attacks met at an angle in midair and fought for dominance as Slade fired up and Rave fired down. Finally after a few seconds there was a backlash and an explosion that caused both opponents to fall to the ground and that destroyed the minions around them.

"Rave!" Black Bird shouted as she stopped fighting a robot and quickly ran to Rave who had just dropped to the ground. She propped up his head as he quickly woke up and the others gathered around him. Their care for their fallen leader was cut off though by Slade's laughter.

They looked over to see Slade standing there with his hand covering his eye as the mask was cracking from the backlash, "we can both consider this a win." He then began to laugh again as a black hole opened up under him and he began to sink into it.

"Get him!" Rave said as he held his head. Beast Lad and Android both ran at him but by the time they got there he was already gone and the hole closed. The team then looked around to see that all the remaining robots and dogs were doing the same as they all sunk into the ground. "come on guys," Rave said as he stood with a little help from Black Bird, "lets head back to the Tower."

They all began to walk back slowly but as they rounded the corner they were suddenly attacked by a wave of questions from news reporters. There were too many to hear every one and all the questions seemed to combine into one confusing mess of noise. "Stop!" Beast Lad shouted and all the news reporters instantly went silent, "wow I didn't think that would work," Beast Lad said a bit amazed at himself before pointing at a reporter and saying, "what's your question?"

"Hello, Summer Gleason, from the Jump City Daily Planet," the middle-aged news reporter said before asking her question, "is it safe to assume that you are now the 'New Teen Titans' and the protectors of our city."

The other news reporters all leaned in as a few of them flashed pictures before Rave said with a smile, "yes we're The New Teen Titans and we're here to help." Dozens of flashes went off and more questions were asked before the team took to the air and flew to wherever they were needed, to protect their city.

Meanwhile in Slade's underground fortress the Old Titans were all sitting on the floor of their new holding cell. It was a plain white room with high ceilings and one of the walls was made of glass that showed into a hallway. The room was a perfectly square accept for the rectangular cut out parts of the three normal walls that were made for three beds. The bed on the wall opposite the glass was currently occupied by Raven as she was in a meditative trance so that she could heal herself. Everything was covered in weird writing and symbols including the table in the centre of the room as well as the deck of cards that laid on it. That table was where the rest of the Titans all sat looking defeated.

"So you're sure none of our blasts will work on the walls or glass?" Dick asked as he looked at his depressed former team-mates.

"We tried everything we had, man," Vic said as he looked other at Kory who lowered her head at her husband's question.

"The walls are far to strong for our greatest attacks," Kory said as she looked down and closed her eyes in defeat.

"What about Raven's powers?" Dick said as he turned to Gar.

"You saw Raven try herself before going into the trance," Gar said defeated, "Those symbols stop her magic and they're on every inch of this place."

"And the air vet? Cant we make it though there somehow?" Dick said as his voice became more desperate.

"It's all made out of the same stuff as the cell," Vic said as he stood and laid defeated on one of the empty beds. Dick looked at Gar with only one hope left.

"The airs coming out too quickly," Gar said as he rested his head on the table, "anything small enough to fit through the cracks in the vent cant take the wind. Even if I did find a way to get in there's a fan in there that's going too fast for me to get through."

"There is no hope for us to get out," Kory said as she began to weep slightly and hugged her husband close to her as she cried in his shoulder.

"There there," Dick said as he rubbed Kory's back, "there may be no hope of us getting out but there's hope that our children will save us," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah but that could take months maybe even years," Vic said as he sat up in his bed, "what are we suppose to do in the meantime?"

Gar picked up the cards from the table and smiled a lopsided grin as he said, "anybody up for a game of go fish?"

Back at the tower The New Titans were just getting back from their trip around town to help stop the fires and save people from wreckage. They were all still running on the adrenalin they had gotten from the whole thing as well as the new fame they had found. When they got inside they were all laughing and talking about the amazing day they had just had only to find Android's mother Mina standing with suitcases ready to leave.

"Oh Honey, I didn't think you'd be back yet," Mina said in a monotone as she dropped her luggage and gave her daughter a hug, "I saw you on the news, you were so great."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Android asked as she pulled away from the hug slightly to look at her mother who was ready to leave.

"I'm going to go live in the apartment above the store," Mina said as if it was obvious to everyone, "you know I haven't been able to rent it out."

"But why?" Android said distressed as she watched her mother go over and pick up her bags again and headed towards the elevator.

"This is your journey," Mina said simple as she turned around to look at the teens, " and it's all of yours as well. You need to be able to become the Titans and in turn become the adults you are all destined to become. All I would be doing is getting in the way," She sat down and suitcases and Android ran up and hugged her one last time.

"I'll miss you Mom," Android said as a tear fell down her check and all the Titan's looked on at the touching scene.

"I'll miss you too Honey," Mina said as she pulled away and wiped the tear from her daughter's face. With that she picked up her suitcases and left without another word leaving Android there sniffling as she rubbed one of her arms.

"There there," Beast Lad said as he came over and timidly put a hand on Android's back to comfort her. When he did she suddenly tuned around and took him into a big hug as she buried her head into his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Crushing me," Beast Lad squeaked out as he was being hugged by the emotional robot girl.

"Oh, sorry," Android said as she pulled away and blushed a blue shade as Beast Lad blushed as well as he scratched the back of his head all of which made Black Bird giggle.

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Lad asked as he glared at his sister before flopping down in a large chair, "we have a tower all to ourselves."

"A mortal enemy to defeat," Rave added as he cracked his knuckles thinking of Slade.

"Not to mention parents to be saved," Android chimed in as she leaned up against Beast Lad's chair.

"And not nearly enough man power to do it," Black Bird said as she flopped down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Rave asked as he sat down next to her, a bit too close for her as she blushed and tuned her head away slightly but didn't attempt to move.

"I mean the old Titans had five members and all were trained in the field more then us," she said as she put her hood up to hide the blush that everyone but Rave had spotted. "I mean your dad was trained by Batman and your mom grew up on a warrior planet. My mom came from a demon infested universe and my dad grew up mostly surviving in the jungle. Not to mention that Android's dad was an athlete before the cybernetic enchainment and all we have is training in control from our parents."

"So maybe we need one or two more members?" Rave said as he put his hand on his chin.

"Don't Speedy and Bumblebee have a kid?" Beast Lad asked as he tried to remember the boy he had met at one of the Teen Titan's reunions.

"He's too far away," Rave said as he shook his head, "and besides I think he's already a member of Titans East. No what we need is someone powerful but close, maybe even in the city."

"Wait," Android shouted making everyone look at her, "I know just the girl for the job."


	6. New Recruits

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter six. Now this chapter will introduce the last of The New Teen Titans. You all seem to have your own ideas as to who the new characters will be but I'm not going to say a word. I mean the chapter is just a few sentences away so it's not like you'll never know. As well the old Titans will barely be appearing as this is a story about the New Teen Titans so now the focus will be purely on them. Finally I could have probably called this story Adventure of The New Teen Titans because after this chapter I'm treating this just like the show, every group of chapters will have a different storyline that will connect at the end. Speaking of the story maybe I should get to it, so here without further ado is chapter six of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: New Recruits

Jump City is a beautiful place to live and to work. It's free of most if not all forms of crime and was the home to the original Teen Titans. Their Tower still stands in the middle of the city's harbour as a testament to their greatness and as a famous tourist attraction. But the city became a not so happy place today when the Titans long thought dead enemy Slade attacked, and more attacks are bound to follow. Luckily a new team of Titans have taken up residence in the Tower and are the new protectors of Jump City. But these New Teen Titans are not protecting Jump City right now, right now they're standing outside a theatre.

"Why are we here again?" Beast Lad asked as he looked up at the old style theatre that had in its headline in large block letters, 'Come See Alakazam the Amazing Magician!'

"I told you," Android said as the team approached the box-office to buy tickets, "this is where the girl I told you about works."

"How do you know this girl anyway?" Black Bird asked as she bought tickets for the team from the overly cheery girl at the box-office.

"My dad took me on patrol a few times when I was younger and one of the times this theatre was being threatened," Android explained as they crossed through the lobby, "we've been friends every since."

"That still doesn't explain why we're here," Beast Lad said putting emphasis on the word 'here' as the team made their way into the half full room. It was a basic theatre with rows of chairs going up and a balcony on ether side of the stage. The stage itself now had red curtains pulled across it and some noise was coming from behind the curtain as people prepared. "Can we not get backstage or something?"

"Weren't you listing," Android said as the team took a seat in the third row, they sat with Android at the end, then Beast Lad, then Black Bird and finally Rave, "me and her are best friends. I have a permanent backstage pass. I just think that this act can show you why she should be a Titan."

"Yeah Beast Lad, why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show," Rave said as he put his arm down on the armrest to find Black Bird's hand was already there. Both blushed and pulled their hands away instantly, Black Bird blushed so hard that the popcorn machine in the lobby overheated and sent a flood of popcorn everywhere.

"Quiet, it's starting," Android said as she hushed her team mates as the sound of trumpets began to fill the quieting theatre.

The curtains opened after the trumpet music finished revealing a beautiful girl who had her arms extended and her head up. She was very beautiful as said and tall, she wore a full magician's costume with a tale-jacket, bowtie, white gloves and a top hat sat upon her head. The getup showed off her curves perfectly and she gave off an aurora of greatness. But there were some odd things about her that added both to her beauty and mystique. She had beautiful long flowing snow-white hair and her skin was light blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said with a smooth sounding voice as she turned her head down to face the audience, "my name is Alakazam." She took off her hat and did a bow with it as the theatre cheered. "And I am a magician," she tipped the opening of her hat towards the audience and dozens of doves flew from it. The crowd cheered again and Alakazam placed her hat back on her head.

"Now today's show will be short due to the recent attack on our fair city," Alakazam said as she paced the stage, "but I will need a volunteer," a spotlight began to move through the audience. It stopped on Beast Lad and he looked around as the team all smiled at him. He shook his head no and Alakazam took off her hat and held it to her chest as she pouted, "oh come on, please," she said bating her eyelashes. Beast Lad shook his head again and Alakazam smiled, "oh well," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and reached into her hat. She pulled her hand out and as she did she brought Beast Lad with her, making him disappeared from his seat and appeared on stage.

Black Bird began to stand as she thought her brother was in danger but Android put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat, "don't panic," she said as she laughed slightly.

"So, what's your name cutie?" Alakazam asked as she draped her arm around Beast Lad and played with a piece of his hair, making him extremely nervous. In the crowd, for some reason, Android felt a slight spark of emotion in her stomach as she looked up at her friend. She couldn't place it but it couldn't be jealousy, right?

"I'm Beast Lad," he said as he grabbed his throat, shocked to find his voice was amplified.

Alakazam smiled slightly before turning to the crowd and saying, "ladies and gentlemen, one of the savours of our city," The crowd cheered much louder then they had before and the spotlight appeared again on the other Titans this time. The Titans waved and the crowd cheered before eventually settling down when the spotlight went off the Titans. "So you can change into animals I hear?" Alakazam said as she smiled at Beast Lad.

"Ah yes I can," Beast Lad said as some of his nervousness left him when Alakazam removed her arm.

"I bet you that I can copy your powers," Alakazam said as a wand popped up out of her sleeve and she grasped it in her hand, "would you like to see that?"

Beast Lad didn't know what to say to that and shuffled slightly as he tried to decide as the audience cheered him on and eventually he said, "sure."

She smiled and pointed her wand at him before saying, "presto change-o!" and Beast Lad changed into a cat without his regular burst of magic. "See I can turn you into animals too," she said stretching the word 'you' as she smiled. She turned to talk to the audience but when she opened her mouth to talk she was interrupted when Beast Lad broke the spell and turned back to normal with his regular burst of magic this time. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground making the audience laugh and snicker. Alakazam turned to him with shock and smiled a wide genuine smile before turning back to the audience and saying, "in that case lets move on to the grand finale then."

Suddenly a box appeared around Beast Lad and repositioned him so that he was lying down and only his head stuck out. A saw then appeared out of nowhere and began to float in midair and cut down the middle of the box. "You should feel a slight bit of pain," Alakazam said jokingly as Beast Lad began to panic, "but that should be taken care of by death," the crowd erupted in laughter and the saw suddenly stopped. She moved behind it and grabbed the handle before giving it one last push. Beast Lad then went flying out of the box and shot up into the rafters as he began to make the sound and look like a big balloon losing air.

The crowd gasped and the Titans all instantly stood and got into attack positions before Alakazam raised her hands in defence. "No worries," She said as she tapped the air with her wand and a box with a door on the front appeared with a puff of smoke. She gabbed the handle on the box and opened it to find Black Bird, "Oops, wrong twin," Alakazam said closing the box. She spun the box around and tapped it before opening the box once more, this time nothing was there. She put her finger to her chin in thought as she went inside of the box to inspect it but then the door closed on its own and the box spun again. The box opened one last time and Beast Lad stumbled out.

"Wow," he said simple in amazement as he looked out at the crowd who erupted with loud applause. A spotlight then appeared on Beast Lad's seat to show that Alakazam was now standing on it as she bowed and the audience continued to applaud loudly.

She appeared back up an stage as Beast Lad reappeared back to his seat all with a puff of smoke as she continued to take her bow as the curtains closed. The people began to file out of the theatre as Beast Lad felt his head after the strange experience. "Come on guys," Android said as she lead the Titans behind the stage through a door that said personnel only. The went into a room that had a picture of Alakazam's face in a star and at her makeup table sat Alakazam minus her jacket which hung on a chair nearby. It was a basic dressing room with a couch and makeup table along with a couple of chairs and some pictures up on the wall, some of which included Android.

"Annie!" Alakazam shouted as she ran up and hugged her long time friend.

"Alley!" Android said as she returned the hug.

"I guess I should be calling you Android now, little miss Teen Titan," Alakazam said as she smiled at her friend proudly.

"Speaking of I'd like you to meet some people," Android said as she left the hug and moved over to the team. "This is Rave," Android said as Rave extended his hand and shook Alakazam's, "this is Black Bird," she said as she moved down the line of Titans to Black Bird who just nodded. "Oh and you already met her brother Beast Lad," Alakazam smiled brightly as she shook Beast Lad's hand.

"How could I forget this cutie?" Alakazam said which made both Black Bird and Android growl before stopping and raising an eyebrow at each other. Alakazam took the cue to put up her hands and back away slowly as she smiled nervously.

"Guys, this is Alakazam," Android said as she finished her introduction, "what do you think?"

"She's…bluer then I thought she'd be?" Beast Lad said nervously.

"Well you're greener then I thought a guy with a grey mom would be," Alakazam said as she laughed slightly. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Alakazam asked as she sat back down at her makeup table, "besides to see my amazing show."

"Well we want you to join us," Rave said with a smile. Alakazam just stopped moving and turned her head slightly as she raised an eyebrow at the teens.

"Join you in what?" she asked as she slipped on her jacket and stood.

"Um the Titans," Rave said as he scratched the back of his head, he didn't think it would be this hard to recruit someone.

Alakazam laughed slightly before putting a hand on Rave's shoulder, "good one stiff," she laughed which made Rave briefly attempted to loosen up a bit. "I mean what would I bring to your team."

"Well you powers are amazing," Rave said as he tried to find ways to get her to join, "and you use them a lot better then your father did."

"Excuse me? My father?" Alakazam asked as she raised an eyebrow at the leader of the Titans and began to get very defensive.

"Or uncle or something," Rave said as he became very nervous from the look Alakazam was giving him, "I don't know how you're related to Mumbo Jumbo."

"What makes you think I'm related to Mumbo Jumbo?" Alakazam said as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"Well I just figure with the blue and the wand and all," Rave stuttered as he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head again.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume things then," Alakazam said as she shook her head at him, "who says I didn't find these things? Or stole them?" Rave opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find any words to say.

"Forget that," Android said as she stepped in front of Rave, "come on, please join."

"Well?" Alakazam said as she thought for a second, "sure I'll join," the team let out a sigh of relief but tightened back up when Alakazam said, "but on one condition." She paused and the team looked at each other before shaking their heads yes, "you need one more person."

It only took about fifteen minutes to fly to the other side of town but the show had taken up a lot of time and the sun was now setting on the New Teen Titans first day. They found themselves at the end of the day outside a building that had a sign in front that read 'Jump City Orphanage.' Behind the orphanage was a small playground and this was where Alakazam stopped walking and pointed out towards the horizon.

"There he is guys," she said as she turned her head towards the Titans but kept pointing out towards the horizon. The sun was now level with the ground so all they could see was a few children playing on a jungle gym and a large rock that only appeared as black shadows against the light.

"What, one of the kids?" Beast Lad asked as he put his hand in front of his eyes in an effort to see better.

"No," Alakazam said simple as she smiled and turned her head back towards the sun. "Hey! Big guy!" She yelled before putting her fingers in her mouth and let louse a loud whistle. To the Titans shock what they thought was a large rock began to stand and the children all ran over to the gym as whoever it was began to walk towards the Titans. As he got closer the Titans had to look up until he was standing right in front of them standing at least ten feet tall.

"What do you want?" he asked in a deep monotone. His voice was booming but it remained a sort of gentle sound as well. He wore a large brown cloak with a hood that covered his whole face except for his mouth. The cloak was held together by a clasp on his neck that had a large M in it. With the cloak opened in the front you could see that as well as being tall he was very muscular as showed by the tight black shirt he wore and similar black pants.

"Um, hi," Rave said as he put out his hand out to shake the giants, "I'm Rave."

"Hello," he said in that deep monotone as he covered almost all of Rave's hand with his huge one and when he shook it he shook Rave's entire body as well, "call me Mystic."

"I think I'll let Alakazam take it from here," Rave said as he took a step back from Mystic. He wasn't afraid of him but he wasn't sure what his huge mysterious person could do and he didn't want to have to find out first hand.

"Right," Alakazam said as she clasped her hands together and faced the Titan, "this is my good friend Mystic: protector of all orphanages and foster homes of Jump City." she smiled brightly and Mystic removed his hood. His face was slender but well defined and he had normal length red hair that was in a slightly messed up style from the hood. But the most shocking thing about Mystic's face was his piercing blue eyes.

"That sound's like an honourable cause," Black Bird said as she looked up at Mystic.

"Thank you," Mystic said bowing his head slightly as he put his hood back up, "and that's is why I will not join your team." Mystic then turned and began to slowly walk back towards the play set.

"Hey wait," Rave said as he caught up with Mystic and had to fly up to put his hand on Mystic's large shoulder, "how'd you know that's what we were going to ask?"

"Simple guess," Mystic said as he turned his head to face Rave, "but I still can not join you. My work is far too important."

"Oh come on we both know the real reason," Alakazam said as she jumped in front of her giant friend.

"What's that?" Beast Lad asked as both he and Black Bird came around to stand beside Alakazam.

"His parents are in jail because of your parents," Alakazam said as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at Mystic. She was probably the only one who wasn't intimidated by him in some way.

"And who are your parents," Rave asked as he came around to the rest of the team, he got a look from Mystic that made him back away before adding, "if you'd please."

Mystic sighed and lowered his hood again, "You knew them as Jinx and Mammoth," he closed his eyes and paused for a shocked reaction but none came. He looked up to see that they all just kept looking at him like nothing had happened, "aren't you at least surprised."

"Not really, Alakazam told us your parents were villains on the way here," Beast Lad said calmly as he shrugged his shoulders, "we basically guessed Mammoth and Jinx."

"I couldn't even name any other villains who had relationships," Black Bird chimed in as she shared her brother's reaction. Mystic was taken aback by all this as people usually responded quite differently.

The shock must have shown on his face because Rave began to speak, "we don't care about who your parents are, you aren't them just like we aren't our parents. If your mad at our parents for putting yours in jail then you can take it up with them once we rescue them," this got some surprise from Mystic as he like the rest of Jump City didn't know the Titans were missing. "So what do you say?" Rave asked as he put out his hand.

"Mystic looked down at the hand and a shadow of a smile appeared on his face as he put up his hood, "I'm in."

It took a bit longer then it should have for the now finished team of Teen Titans to get back to the tower. Alakazam insisted on celebrating and the rest didn't mind to go out and enjoy their first pizza as a team. Though they had also found out that all those fights over pizza their parents had told them about were true. Black Bird and Beast Lad begin vegetarians since a young age were disgusted by Androids eating habits, taught to her by her Dad. That and everybody was disgusted by Rave's eating habits as he had already made his way through five bottles of mustard and was slathering relish and mayonnaise on his pizza. Alakazam kept insisting on Hawaiian pizza the whole time and Mystic and Black Bird kept complaining that the pizza place didn't have good enough tea.

Eventfully they all got back though with a full stomach and a greater bound. "Ok lets get the room thing sorted out," Rave said as he turned towards Android for an answer.

"Oh!" Android said a bit shocked that Rave wanted her to pick peoples room, though it was logical as she had lived there her entire life. "Well I'll stick with my room and Beast Lad can have his dad's old room and Black Bird will have her mom's?" she turned to the twins to see if they liked this pick.

"Fine with me," Black Bird said as she headed off to find her new room. Beast Lad shrugged his shoulders too as he went off to fix up his room as well.

"Ok, then Rave you can have your dad's old room and Alakazam can take Starfire's," Android said finding it a lot easy to choose rooms, the tower was full of them after all.

"I'm already off to scrub the pink from the walls," Alakazam said as both her and Rave ran off to their new rooms. Leaving Android looking up at the dark Mystic.

"I guess you can take one of the guest room," Android said not wanting to give up her parent's room, "there the same as all the other rooms they just are sort of plain."

"No, it's fine," Mystic said as he began to slowly walk off towards his room, "it gives me more space to customize."

"Great, so that takes care of that," Android said as she began to walk off to her room. But before she even got out of the room a loud alarm went off as the lights began to flash red. She instantly ran over to the keyboard that flipped out beside the large television and began to type things and look up at the big screen as the rest of the team came running back into the main room.

"What's going on?" Rave asked as he was the first to make it back into the main room.

"Look's like someone's attacking downtown," Android said as she read over the information she was being given, "could be Gadget."

"Who's Gadget?" Beast Lad asked Alakazam silently.

"It's Gizmo's son," Alakazam whispered back as Android continued to name off what he was doing downtown.

"Who would marry Gizmo?" Beast Lad asked a bit confused about what kind of person would marry the demented midget.

"I heard he made a female clone of himself," Alakazam said as she watched Beast Lad's disgust as he imagined Gizmo in a blond wig.

"Alright guys," Rave said as he called attention to himself, "the teams all here and I know I already said this, but right now it just feels more right."

"Oh just say the catch phase already," Beast Lad said with a smile as he crossed his arm and rolled his eyes at his leader.

"Alright then," Rave said as he smiled slyly, "Titans Go!"


	7. Rivals: Part 1

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter seven of The New Teen Titans, or, chapter one of The Adventures of The New Teen Titans. So alright this is going to be the start of the whole separate plots all revolving around the new Titans so this will be fun. This first little story is going to be based loosely on the first episode of Teen Titans and as the story moves along you'll notice a couple of plots based on past episodes. Well now that I got those bits of info out of the way I'll respond to a few reviews. I'm glad to see you all liked last chapter and were all good and shocked by the Mammoth and Jinx thing, really I think they're an underused couple. Oh and just because it will never fully be brought up in the story Mystic's powers are similar to his mother and father's. He can cast any number of different spells and such in a similar way to Raven and Black Bird, the two things that come naturally to him though are his jinx hexes and super strength. Oh and his jinx hexes come out a dark red instead of his mom's pink shaded ones. Anwen, I have the perfect place for Ember and it's an important part in the story it's just not coming for a long time so sorry but it's going to be great trust me. Oh and finally if you guys would like me to give bios on a character then just ask what character and I'll put a full bio under my author's note. Speaking of, this is the longest note I've written so for those who bother to read these sorry for the wait but here's chapter seven of The New Teen Titans. Sorry this chapter was removed by accident, Mr. D 91 and InkBlotted Chakra sorry your reviews were great. Once again I'm sorry and once again here is chapter seven, please review.

Chapter 7: Rivals: Part 1

H.I.V.E. Academy was founded in 1981 to train meta-humans in the use of their multiple powers and abilities. Though this was the public purpose of the school its true meaning was to train super-elite soldiers for hire. They turned away those who wished to do something else with their powers and got rid of anyone who changed their mind during training. With a strict set of guidelines the school thrived before being revealed for what it is by the then current Titans in 2001. Since that moment they continued to operate secretly before being completely destroyed by the Titans in 2007 as their last stand before breaking up. But in 2012 the school was rebuilt and has since returned to its superhuman training. In fact now six years later its top students are going against the sons and daughters of the ones who original destroyed their fair school.

"Give it up Gadget, we have you out numbered," Rave shouted as the team all stood in front of the technology loving super villain. The street they stood on was deserted and they had already backed Gadget up against a wall, waiting for him to surrender. In spite of his father's size and lack of hair Gadget was a normal sized teenager with a full head of messed up blond hair that a pair of goggles rested on. He had on a dark green bodysuit and a pair of dark green steel toed boots. Across his chest were two black straps that held on his backpack and crisscrossed to form an X on his chest. On these straps were pockets for smaller gadgets. His backpack was used for the larger ones as could be told by the helicopter blades sticking out of it that was lifting him a little into the air.

"Do you now?" Gadget said, his voice less nasally then his father's, he pressed a button on his wrist device and said into it, "back up time."

Suddenly three other teens came out behind the Titans in their own unique ways. The first was a guy who appeared as a vibrating blur and with a weird shifting sound before becoming solid. Well he was shifting a girl came over the top of a building by stretching up and over the five story structure. Before finally the last girl came jumping down from atop a building and landed in a position ready to pounce. "Who are you guys?" Beast Lad asked as he looked at the group of meta-humans.

"Role call guys," Gadget said as he flew over the Titans heads to hover above the other teens.

"Name's Shift," The one who had appeared as a blur said in a British accent as he began to prove his point by shifting to different places around the two teams randomly. He wore an all black bodysuit that had red strips going up and down his legs and arms, which caused a cool effect when he shifted. He wore black boots that had red along the bottom and covering the heel. He wore a cowl that met a pair of black goggles that had red lenses. On his hands he wore a pair of brass knuckles and he was smiling a large smile at the confused Titans.

"Stretch," the girl who had come over the building said as she remained with her body stretched out so that she towered over everyone including Mystic. She wore a purple bodysuit that had a white strip going up the middle. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist and stretched with her. On her hip was a large lopsided belt that had a very large S symbol in its buckle.

"Call me Bobcat," purred the last of them as she bared her fangs at the Titans. She wore the least of the four teens having only a white tank top that had three cat scratches across the chest and a pair of Daisy Dukes with a hole cut out for her tail. She was covered in spotted reddish-brown fur that was all over her body. Her tale was short and her tufted cat ears were located on the top of her head, mixed in with her long reddish-brown hair. Her stance was very catlike and her yellow cat eyes had a gleam of something feral in them.

"I would say something like 'and we're your worst nightmare' but that just sounds corny," Gadget laughed as the Titans looked on at The New H.I.V.E.

Rave was the first to recover from the small shock of meeting the apposing team as he gnawed his teeth and shouted out, "Titans Go!"

Gadget smiled as the Titans ran at them before shouting, "H.I.V.E, attack pattern beta-five!" the team of villains scattered and the Titans all attacked the place the villains were only to connect with thin air.

"Where'd they go?" Alakazam asked as she looked around to find the team had just disappeared.

"I don't know-" Beast Lad began but was cut off as with a shifting sound Shift appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Beast Lad's neck before disappearing.

"Beast Lad! Android shouted as the team all looked around again and Black Bird and Rave took to the sky.

"I cant see him-" Rave began as Shift once again appeared in the air and put a hand on both Black Bird and Rave making all three of them shift away.

"Ok this is starting to get a Twilight Zone feel to it," Alakazam said as she backed up against Android as Mystic nodded in agreement silently. Just then though Shift appeared for the last time grabbing the girls and shifting away.

"Well looks like it's just you and me old buddy," Gadget said from behind Mystic as he lowered himself to the ground with his arms crossed. When he got low enough four spider legs shot out from the backpack and Gadget became suspended from them putting him at even height with Mystic.

"Gadget," Mystic sighed as he looked at the teen genius, "you should have stayed at the orphanage, you could have done so much good. Instead you followed a darker path and that will one day be your undoing," Mystic said as he shook his head.

"I did what my father wanted me to do, don't blame me if your parents went soft in the end," Gadget said as he raised the front two spider legs in front of himself in an attack stance.

"But my parents are still alive because of it," Mystic said as he stared down Gadget and the intelligent villain eyes got a look of sorrow in them for a brief second.

"That's it, it's on," Gadget growled as he put his goggles on and began to charge Mystic at full speed. Meanwhile Beast Lad was standing up miles away from where he had just been.

Beast Lad had been dropped from a few inches up in the air and was now standing with his hand on his head as he was dizzy from the trip he had taken. "What just happened? Beast Lad asked as he looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a tropical rain forest with large trees and vines and a pool of water that had a smile waterfall trickling down a rock. The only reason Beast Lad didn't think he had been taking to Africa was the steep stone walls on the outside of the jungle. Beast Lad looked up to see about two stories up where some bars that people were starting to gather around. "I thought I stopped having this nightmare?" Beast Lad smiled as he put his hands on his hips.

Beast Lad stopped smiling as he heard laughter from behind him that echoed through the artificially environment. "This isn't a nightmare, though it's close enough," came the purring voice of Bobcat from somewhere up in the trees. "Shift couldn't make it all the way to Africa but this will do just as well," she said followed by her dark unnerving laugh.

"Right, well I'll be leaving now," Beast Lad said as he turned around only to be blocked by Bobcat as she jumped down and landed so close in front of him there noses were almost touching.

"But you only just got here," Bobcat said as she advanced on Beast Lad making him stumble backwards before tripping and falling backwards in front of her. "I'm sure my friends would be so disappointed."

"Friends?" Beast Lad said as he gulped loudly. Suddenly five leopards appeared from out of the forest including one right behind Beast Lad. Beast Lad quickly picked himself up off the ground and quickly backed away from the big cat.

He backed up right into Bobcat who just stood still and whispered, "I'd run if I were you."

Across town, above some buildings Rave and Black Bird floated in the air as they both put their hands to their heads as they felt dizzy. "Where did we go?" Rave asked as he looked around.

Black Bird was about to answer but then realized she was alone with Rave which caused her to stutter, "I-I-I'm not sure," she finally got out just as Stretch stretched up onto the roof top across from the two floating teens.

"Come on, lets go," Stretch said as she rolled up her sleeves, "I'm not going to draw this out with some speech," she then lunged at the Titans with her fist stretched out to attack. The two Titans scattered but the fists stretched after them forcing Rave to punch the fist out of the way and for Black Bird to engulf the fist in black magic and throw it back at the sender.

"For a person who stretches you're to the point," Rave said as he charged up his hands with two rave-bolts.

"I try," Stretch said as she went to attack but a large gorilla made of black magic stopped her.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird shouted making the gorilla send a punch right at Stretch's jaw sending her body stretching miles away. Black Bird lowered herself to the roof top and the gorilla disappeared as Rave came over to her.

"That was quick," Rave said as he and Black Bird then took off towards where Stretch had went too. The quickest fight having ended a few miles away, on the beach another was about to begin.

Android and Alakazam stood as they looked around the crowded beach as the beach-goers around them began to run away as Shift appeared in front of the two female heroes.

"Hello," Shift said as the beach cleared out around the teens, "Thought I handle you two beautiful ladies myself."

"Guess again," Android said as she raised her sonic cannon and launched a ball of sonic energy at him. It missed and went sailing off across the harbour though as Shift had disappeared too quickly.

"Nice try," Shift said from behind Android as he once again used his teleporting, "but you'll have to move a bit faster then that."

"I got him!" Alakazam shouted as she took out her wand and pointed it at the teleporting teen, but he once again shifted and her spell instead hit Android turning her into a robotic bunny. "Sorry about that An-d," Alakazam said as she turned her friend back to her normal form.

"You girls sure you know what you're doing?" Shift said as he appeared in a lawn chair and pretended to yawn. Alakazam sent another spell at him but he quickly shifted away only to have a ball of sonic energy fired at his new location which he blocked with the chair he had taken with him.

"Impressive," Android said as her cannon still smoked, "but not good enough."

"Oh come on that was smooth," Shift said as he threw the chair away.

"That may be but your reaction time is still a bit slow," with that Alakazam charged him from the side without warning and threw them both into the deep water. Shift began to struggle as he couldn't hold his breath but he quickly got loose from Alakazam's grip and teleported back to the beach. He appeared a few inches above the beach with all the water that had been around him and it all collapsed to the ground as he gasped for breath. Alakazam appeared as well with a poof of smoke but she was completely dry.

"Well that was fun," Alakazam said as Android walked over to Shift and put her cannon to his face as she began to charge it. He looked up and smiled as he grabbed her arm and teleported. He moved so that her arm was pointed right at Alakazam and fired sending her flying backwards.

"Alakazam!" Android shouted as she elbowed Shift in the side. He let go and she then picked him up and threw him as far as she could but he teleported away in midair.

"Where'd he go?" Alakazam asked as she recovered. Suddenly there was an explosion somewhere in town that both the girls heard.

"I got a feeling where," Android said as she activated her jets as Alakazam made a playing card expend so she could hop on it like a flying surfboard. Both girls then took off towards town.

Back at the zoo Beast Lad was swinging from tree to tree as different monkeys and apes as cats jumped at him from all angles. He finally got to the cage and turned into a gorilla to leap at the bars only to find that Bobcat had just jumped onto the bars. She stood on the extremely small ledge the bars gave her with ease as she extended the claws on one of her hands. It was two late for Beast Lad to do anything so he took a sharp set of claws to the face and began to plummet towards the ground.

"Why wont you just take your punishment like a good little boy?" Bobcat asked as she jumped down from the bars and landed on her feet. Beast Lad turned back to his normal form and put his hand up to the cat scratch on his face.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Beast Lad said as he stood and cracked his back as he faced Bobcat.

She smiled slightly before looking back at her cats and shouting, "kill him!" she then ran full force at him as her cats advanced as well. Beast Lad quickly turned into a Rhino and flipped her up and over his back and she landed in the pool of water.

"Sorry but I like living," Beast Lad said as Bobcat began to thrash around in the pool of water and Beast Lad grew a pair of wings and began to fly up to the bars. When he got there he turned his arms into gorilla's and began to bend the bars open as the people who had gathered to watch got out of his way. When he had got the bars pried open enough he heard a growling sound and quickly got out of the way just as Bobcat dived at him. She went through the hole he had made but got stuck right at her hips. Beast Lad quickly closed the bars tighter around her and then turned into a small bird and just flew right through the bars.

"I'll get you," Bobcat shouted as she swiped at him but he just stood right out of reach. There was suddenly a loud explosion from town that made everyone stop and look but the two meta-humans were the first to recover.

"See you around," Beast Lad said mockingly as he turned into a pterodactyl and flew off towards the explosion. Bobcat snarled at him as he left but at the same time a wide feral smile crept slowly onto her face.

As all of this was going on Mystic and Gadget were engaged in combat as Gadget had his four spider legs wrapped around Mystic. Mystic reached up and ripped off the two front spider legs with his bare hands making Gadget stumble backwards. Gadget then contracted his spider legs as the helicopter blades shot back out from his pack. "You really think you can beat me with my father's updated devices?" Gadget asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Did your dad make it jinx proof?" Mystic asked as he sent a hex at Gadget that only made him go back a couple of inches.

"Yeah, yeah he did," Gadget said with a short nod as Mystic looked at him confused, "he didn't really get along (or trust) anyone," Gadget said almost regretfully. Whatever regret was their though left him as two guns popped out of the side of his backpack and Mystic had to react quickly.

He spotted a fire hydrant and smiled, "well did he make it water proof too?" he then sent a hex at the fire hydrant and water began to shoot out of the side and hit Gadget head on. Because he was hovering he had no grip and went flying into the side of a building.

"Turn it off," he gurgled out as the water was hitting him in the face and he tried to get air to his lungs. Mystic took his cue to step in front of the fire hydrant and closed it with his bare hands making Gadget fall from the air. His helicopter blades had been broken by the impact so he had to stand on his own two feet and he was already disoriented from the water. He wobbled forward but then Stretch came out of nowhere and crashed into him.

"Lucky punch," she mumbled before collapsing with Gadget still under her.

"Are you done now?" Mystic asked as he came over and knelt down in front of him.

"Not a chance," Gadget shouted as he grabbed something off one of his straps and attached it to Mystic's cloak. It was a round object that had a G symbol in the middle and small pinchers around the side to grab on to clothing or such. The G in the middle began to flash from green to red with a beeping sound and as the flashes and beeping got closer together Mystic eyes went wide. He ripped it off his clothes and threw it away from him. Just at that moment Shift appeared.

"Gadget I-" he quickly stopped talking though as he saw the bomb coming at him and it went off in midair blowing him backwards and knocking him out. Mystic shook his head as he went to see if he was ok and when he found out he was he threw him onto the growing pile of villains making Gadget groan. Just then Black Bird and Rave got back.

"What happened here?" Rave asked as he looked at the groaning villain.

"I think we won," Android shouted as she landed along with Alakazam.

"Wait where's Beast Lad?" Alakazam said a bit franticly as she hopped off her playing card which instantly shrunk back to normal size and went into her front pocket.

"Back from a great victory," Beast Lad said proudly as he changed back to normal in the air and flexed his muscles.

"Good job guys. Come on lets get home then," Rave said as he and the team all took to the air except for Mystic who sat on the back of Alakazam's playing card with his head down.

This all just caused Gadget to laugh as both Stretch and Shift calmly got up off of him and helped him up, "you really think you've won?" Gadget laughed as he looked at his wrist device that was showing a grid with a small beeping signal on it. The whole team began to laugh as Gadget looked up toward the giant T Tower in the middle of the harbour before saying, "we'll have to see about that, now wont we?"


	8. Rivals: Part 2

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter eight or part two of Rivals. Ok that was the last time I do the 'or' thing because I did it two times in a row but let me move on to reviews. Now I can tell from my hit counter that thousands of people aren't reading the story or anything but even my long term reviews have seem to ditched out on me. Maybe you're all waiting to put up your thoughts once the storyline is over but just so you know reviews make a writer happy and a happy writer writes quickly. Well I'm talking to you fine reviews I'd like to point out that I went back and re-edited my past chapters. Now if you see any mistakes in this or any other chapter please show me, it really helps more then just the story. I'm still working on my grammar and if I ever want to write on any level above paper work then tell me what is wrong with what I got. Well I think I'm done here so lets get to chapter eight shall we.

Chapter 8: Rivals: Part 2

Titan Tower was never a quiet or calm place. It has always had some form of loud something coming from it no matter what time it was and that was really one of the reasons the city put it in the middle of the harbour. The kids who live there are always ether fighting crime or each other and unluckily for people within earshot they just got back from fighting crime. But the noise that would follow the normal fight would be what truly matters. Titan Tower is about to have a little problem with some other noisy teens.

"Well that was fun," Alakazam said as she flopped down on the couch as the team got back from their escapades, "who's up for some nice pizza?"

"As long as there's no meat," Beast Lad said as he took a seat in a chair.

"How can you live without meat?" Android asked as she got close to Beast Lad's face as if to examine the weirdness that is a vegetarian. Really it was just an excuse to get close to him but still she found no meat weird, "it's unnatural."

"Not all of us are programmed to be carnivores," Black Bird said because she too was a vegetarian and she didn't like how close Android was getting to her brother.

"Yeah well, you drink herbal tea too so I don't trust your opinion when it comes to food," Android said as she shook her head.

"I enjoy herbal tea too you know," Mystic said darkly from directly behind Android. She began to quiver slightly as she smiled nervously and quickly moved away from the giant teen.

"Please, can we just settle down?" Rave said as he stood by the phone hopelessly waiting for an actual order of food, "fighting over food is ridicules."

"This coming from the guy who thinks condiments are a food group," Beast Lad said as he snickered at his leader and the rest of the team kept on arguing.

"Shut-up!" Rave suddenly said harsh enough to make everyone stop talking.

"What? I'm just saying mustard isn't meant as a form of fruit juice," Beast Lad said as he shrugged his shoulders at his leader's misinterpretation of his joke.

"No, it's not that," Rave said as he held up his arm to silence everyone and then began to strain his ears, "does anyone else hear that beeping?"

The rest of the team began to strain their hearing as well and when they did they found a low pitch beeping sound coming from Rave's direction. Black Bird was the first to spot the source of this noise and quickly yelled, "Rave, your cape!"

On Rave's cape was a very familiar flashing bomb with a G in the middle, "fire in the hole!" Rave shouted as he quickly grabbed the bomb and threw it towards the window. Those without super strength quickly ducked under a table as the other three put up their arms in defence as the bomb went off and blew out the window. A gust of sea air quickly blew into the room and made Rave's cape dance in the wind as the sound of helicopter blades could be heard.

"Knock, knock" Gadget said as he raised up to the window with his arms crossed and a large smile on his face. The others raised up from under the table as Shift quickly appeared in the middle of the room and Stretch came up and grabbed onto the windowsill as Bobcat ran up her back into the room. Stretch then snapped into the room as Gadget flew in and hovered above the Titan's heads.

"Titans Scatter!" Rave shouted as he turned and ran down the hall followed by the other Titans who quickly split up into different parts of the Tower.

Gadget only smiled as he turned his head to look back at his eager companions and said, "looks like the hunt is on." He began to laugh and quickly flew down the hall with the rest of his team as they split up after the Titans.

Alakazam stumbled around in a back room used for storage as she tried to find the light switch. It was pitch black in the room and she had ran into three different things, or it could have been the same thing three different times it was really dark. She quickly gave up on finding the switch and instead took out her wand as she whispered, "mumbo jumbo," and the end of her wand ignited with light. She quickly let out a scream as she found that Black Bird was standing right in front of her but her scream was cut off by Black Bird's hand.

"Be quiet," Black Bird whispered as she put her finger to her lips. She then got a confused look on her face as she asked, "wait, what did you just say?"

"Just some magic words," Alakazam said as she turned away from Black Bird's stare, "what are you doing here anyway? Don't you know the meaning of the word scatter?"

"I thought this would be a good place to hide," Black Bird said as she followed Alakazam so that she could share the light coming form her wand.

"And indeed it was," came a British voice from behind the two girls making them both slowly turn to see Shift's face half illuminated by the wand's light. They stood frozen for a second but Alakazam was the first to act as she blew out the wand like a candle. The room was once again pitch black and all Alakazam could hear was the sound of punches as someone was being pummelled.

Alakazam quickly ran to the side of the room and luckily found the light switch. She quickly turned it on to make sure the damage to her team-mate wasn't too bad but was shocked to find that Black Bird was standing there with her arms raised as a series of animals made of magic disappeared. "How'd you do that?" Alakazam asked the completely unharmed Black Bird.

"I did get something's from my father," Black Bird said as she began to search around the room, "I can see in the dark."

"So what happened to Shift then?" Alakazam asked as she looked around for the teleporting HIVE agent.

"Why don't you ask him?" Shift said as he stood right behind her with a fat lip and a broken lens in his goggles but most importantly a crowbar. She turned around just in time to see him bring the crowbar down and knock her out.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird shouted in rage after seeing her friend get hit. She engulfed the crowbar that Shift held in black magic and yanked it from his hand before launching it at his head. He quickly shifted and the crowbar flew right through the image of his shifting head. He quickly appeared behind the floating Black Bird and hit her on the head knocking her out as he panted heavily.

"Two down," he said into a com link as a large grin appeared on his face.

Meanwhile Android was standing in the middle of the computer mainframe room. It was all in darkness stacked for the light coming from a huge computer that took up a whole wall. Android stood in front of this computer as she looked out at rows of computer gear stacked on top of each other in crates. "Dad was trying to make this room spooky when he designed the place," Android said as she turned around to face the large computer. There was a large conceal with many buttons but Android completely bypassed this as she shot a wire from her wrist and plugged into the computer.

Ones and zeros went by here eyes as she tried to find how HIVE had gotten past the alarm system as she stood perfectly still, completely emerged in the computer. The series of numbers stopped for a second as she heard something scurrying behind her. She quickly turned around and looked around and searched the room with her scanners before turning back and exploring the computer again. She heard something again and quickly turned around, this time giving up on her search as she pulled her cable out from the computer.

"Ok who's there?" She said as she looked behind one of the crates as she tried to find which of the HIVE students was in the room with her.

"You know the good thing about facing a full robot?" Gadget said as he steeped out from behind a crate and stood right in front of her. For some reason Android kept looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from. "I can be invisible to sensors and that's all you are," he laughed as he moved behind her and flipped down the panel in her back.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Android said as she moved her arms behind herself in an attempt to hit the intelligent HIVE agent. He simple moved out of the way of her arms as he began to type wildly.

"I wonder if this counts as getting to second base?" Gadget laughed as Android's arms stopped moving and went to her side. Android head then turned down as the blue liquid left the tubes in her body turning them grey. Gadget looked around for another second before smiling widely and speaking into his com, "Robo-Cop makes three."

Beast Lad hid behind a couch in a spare room, the room had nothing important in it just a bed a table and the couch that Beast Lad now hid behind. But Beast Lad wasn't worrying about the room he was worrying about what he was going to do next. The Titans were still new and their battle plans weren't that well thought out yet. In fact even though Beast Lad hadn't really been paying attention at the one battle meeting they had he was pretty sure 'Titans Scatter' was improvised. He heard the door open and looked under the couch to see a pair of cat feet walk into the room.

"I know you're in here," Bobcat said as she began to slowly move around the room like a wild cat hunting her prey. She grabbed the couch suddenly and flipped it over with her increased strength but a look of confusion came to her face as she found nothing. The confusion left her face though as she saw a green snake tail move under the bed.

"You think you're smart don't you?" Bobcat asked as she sat down on the flipped over couch, "and you really are. You see, when all the other's were playing dead, pretending to be defeated you actually succeeded," she said as she stood slowly. She then moved across the room over to the bed and smiled, "maybe they'll let me keep you as a pet," she then turned over the bed but once again found nothing as a small fly flew between her legs.

"In that case," Beast Lad said as he turned back to normal behind her. She quickly turned around and bared her teeth as Beast Lad finished, "I should be able to beat you again." Beast Lad then turned into a wolf and quickly jumped onto Bobcat as both began to struggled and clawed and bite at each other.

Down the hall Mystic and Rave were just standing out in the open as they both couldn't find a place to hide. They hadn't been able to find any of the others and both stood at a three way intersection in the hall. "Do you think everyone's alright?" Rave asked as he glanced up at the large Titan.

Mystic nodded silently as he looked down a hall but just at that moment Stretch's upper half came around the corner. "How lucky am I," Stretch said as she quickly came barrelling down the hallway, "two handsome boys, all to myself."

"Run!" Rave shouted as he and Mystic both took off down one hallway as Stretch turned the corner and was quickly catching up to them. Rave took to the air and tuned around and began to fire rave-bolts as he flew backwards. Mystic did the same as he ran backwards and fired off jinxes but Stretch moved out of the way of all of them as Mystic's jinxes smashed windows and made doors fall off there hinges behind her.

"This is pointless," Mystic shouted just as the door beside him came crashing down on top of him as both Beast Lad and Bobcat slammed into the other side of it. The hit of the door knocked out the giant.

"Sorry," Beast Lad said as he turned back to normal but was quickly silenced by a punch from Bobcat that knocked him out. Rave was still in the air so he wasn't hit by the door but he paused for a second too long and Stretch caught him. She quickly wrapped herself around Rave and squeezed tight enough to knock him out.

"What happened?" Rave asked as he regained conscience and tried to put a hand to his head but found his hands were bound to his side by rope. He and the rest of the team sat in a circle all tied together with only Rave, Black Bird and Alakazam conscience. The HIVE laughed at them from where they were all standing in the kitchen, the Titans tied up in the living room.

"Don't bother trying to struggle," Gadget laughed as he moved up close to the Titans. Alakazam quickly flicked out her wrist instead of struggling and her wand popped out into her hand. She pointed it at the chains but stopped as Gadget said, "and it's magic proof too so don't even bother."

"Oh come on," Alakazam complained as she slumped down as much as she could tied up the way she was.

"In fact?" Gadget said as he reached down and quickly snatched the wand out of Alakazam's hand, "I think I'll take this as a souvenir."

"My wand!" Alakazam shouted as the blue started to empty from her face like emptying bottle of water as it turned from blue to Caucasian and her hair went from white to blond.

"I think these guys need a bath," Gadget said as he turned around and smiled at Shift who quickly hoped off the counter and moved over to the Titans, "Shift, would you do the honours?"

"My pleasure," Shift said as he grabbed onto the rope and shifted away, he appeared outside high above the harbour and let go of the rope as everyone began to fall towards the water, "See you all later," Shift laughed as he shifted away in midair. The Titan's all hit the water and quickly began to sink to the bottom.

They all began to struggle as they held their breath and it was only then that Android systems rebooted due to the water and she made a small saw pop out of her wrist and cut the rope. The Titans all swam towards the surface and quickly emerged. Beast Lad had woken up with the others when they hit the water and reached the surface first as a fish.

"Is everyone alright?" he shouted out once the others had risen to the surface.

"I think only our pride is hurt," Mystic said as he began to swim towards shore but quickly stopped when Black Bird screamed.

"Wait where's Rave?" Black bird said as she quickly ducked under the water but came back up having found nothing.

"We'll worry about that once we get to shore," Alakazam shouted as she and everyone else began to swim towards another small island in the harbour. Black Bird looked around for a second longer before quietly following the others.

They all slowly drudged up onto the shore of the small island that only contained a small rock and beach. They flopped down on the beach and Mystic took up the rock as he bowed his head in defeat. Android began to drain out her systems and Black Bird paced nervously as Alakazam tipped her top hat over and water came pouring out. "I can't even pull a rabbit out of my hat," Alakazam said as she stared into the empty accessory that used to hold so many wonderful things.

"Rave hasn't popped up yet," Black Bird said as she bit her finger nails and began to pace across the small piece of land faster and faster.

"How are we going to come back from this?" Beast Lad asked himself as he looked down at his feet and tried to concentrate. He was interrupted though by the sound of Android's dark laughter from beside him.

"Don't you get it? We lost," Android said as the water running down her face looked suspiciously like tears, "our leaders gone, we've been thrown from our own tower and to top it off one of our most powerfully members just lost her powers. This is just like the story our parents told us about the first time they faced the HIVE."

"And we all know how that ends," said a voice from behind the depressed teens as they all turned around to look at where the voice was coming from. It was Rave with his hands on his hips as he floated right in front of the sun making it gleam off him heroically. "I have a plan."


	9. Rivals: End

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter nine which will be the last chapter of the first storyline. Alright, Mr. D 91 thanks for pointing out the mistake in my summary and Darkest Midnight, I haven't gotten to the part where they even see their parents yet. If you meant, "will the kids ever save their parents?" well I can't tell you that now can I. Well, thank the rest of you for your reviews and you rock too. Oh and before I let you get to the story a little tidbit of information, Bobcat and Shift started out as heroes for my own works in progress. So if you ever see a comic that's called 'Bobcat' or 'Shift: The Teleportation Teen' it was written by me, or someone I am about to sue. Well anyway here's chapter nine.

Chapter 9: Rivals: End

The HIVE and The Teen Titans have always been bitter enemies. Be it from HIVE's constant need to fight and annoy the Titans or the fact that the archenemy of one of the Titan's branches was once HIVE's leader. The fact remains that while big threats come and go, replaced by new enemies and evil schemes, the HIVE was always there. They were never the Titans archenemies but they were their rivals. The original Titans realised this, though late in their career, and so destroyed the HIVE, but just like a colony of bees will build a new home so did the HIVE. So a new HIVE has come to be the thorn in the New Titan's sides. The HIVE and The Teen Titans: forever locked in a struggle between rivals.

"So what's your bright idea Fearless Leader?" Beast Lad asked without a shred of hope evident in his voice, he knew that Rave was going to show up.

"What's your plan?" Black Bird asked as she completely ignored her brother and showed the exact opposite response to his hopeless one. She was ecstatic to see Rave and instantly stopped pacing to look up at him and to tried not to show too much emotion.

Rave looked down for a second to think about his plan which he had only just came up with and still needed some fine tuning. "Android," Rave said to get Android's attention as he lowered to the ground, "what's the smallest thing that can get through the alarms undetected?"

"Anything smaller then a seagull can get through without setting off the big alarm but it does appear on radar. Gadget's probably keeping an eye on that though in case we try to get through by using Beast Lad's changing," Android explained as she finished tightening a leg bolt and stood.

Rave had to once again think before a new idea popped into his head and he turned around to smile at Beast Lad who was attempting to comfort Alakazam. "What about a single cell organism or something else small like that?"

It was then that Beast Lad realised that everyone was looking at him and he quickly began to shack his head, "no way. I've never done anything smaller then a fly."

"Come on Dad did it so why can't you?" Black Bird asked as she tried to help out with Rave's plan.

"I'm not saying I can't do it but at that height every little thing has mass. I could be taken out by a laser pointer," Beast Lad said as he sat down on what little space was left on the rock that Mystic took up.

"That's why you'll fly out right up to the sensors and then turn into some kind of germ," Rave said as his plan started to come together fully, "once you bypass the main sensors if you only turn into a fly you wont registers on the radar. Right?" he asked turning once again to Android.

"I guess not," Android stuttered as she began to run through security protocols in her head. "But what is Beast Lad suppose to do when he gets in there?" she asked with concern for Beast Lad's safety filling her.

"Beast Lad, do you know how to shut down the security system?" Rave asked as he once again turned to his only way in.

"Well no. But it's just a code right? I can write that on my hand," Beast Lad said as he began to believe more and more in Rave's plan.

"Alright," Rave said as he smiled out at the team, "then when Beast Lad shuts down security we get in there and we fight like a team."

"I thought that's what we've been doing?" Alakazam said as she looked up from the piece of sand she had been staring at.

"No, what we've been doing is fighting under the name of a team but we haven't actually used any teamwork. HIVE's whole strategy is to split us up because they know as a team we out number them," Rave explained. He looked out at the Titans to see that they were all realising what he had realised and were now all looking at him for answers, "here's how we're going to beat them."

Beast Lad flew as a duck towards the area where Android had told him the sensors closes to the Tower were. Rave had just finished explaining his battle strategy and Beast Lad had been going over it in his head and that was why he didn't spot where the sensors were mounted on a rock at first. He quickly stopped and flapped his wings backwards as his beak came inches away from the range of the sensors. He quickly turned into an airborne germ and caught a gust of wind aimed at an open window in the Tower. He made it to a point where he guessed he was in and turned into a fly to find he was inside the Tower.

The only change to the Tower was a large mess that had spread everywhere and Alakazam's wand that hung on a plaque on the wall. Gadget, Bobcat, Stretch and Shift all sat around the living room all fiddling with the Titans stuff. Gadget was smiling widely with his goggles down as he looked over a computer screen and ones and zeros reflected in the goggles lenses. Stretch appeared to have raided all the Titans rooms and was now sorting out the clothes and knickknacks she wanted from those she didn't. Shift and Bobcat were standing in the kitchen arguing as Bobcat searched for food in the fridge. Beast Lad saw all of this at once through his multiple fly-eyes as he headed towards the security monitor.

"You still haven't said why you wont go out with me," Shift said as he leaned over the fridge door to look down at Bobcat.

She quickly rose from her kneeling position and held a claw to his throat as she said, "you are a worthless buzzing bug in my ear who I could crush with a flick of my hand."

Shift raised his hands in defence and smiled slyly as he said, "but you still haven't answered my question."

Bobcat quickly moved her hand to slit is throat but he teleported away. Bobcat then jumped to his new location and began to chase him around the room as she slashed at wherever he would show up. They succeeded in only destroying the couch and knocking over one of Stretch's piles of clothes.

"Hey!" Stretch shouted as she joined in the fight and began to stretch her arms out in an attempt to catch the two teens.

"Would you guys stop it!" Gadget shouted as he raised his goggles and stepped away from his computer. The fight had succeeded in another thing too, it gave Beast Lad a distraction.

He quickly moved onto the security monitor's keyboard and began to put his entire weight on the keys that belonged to the code. The HIVE didn't even notice, they just kept on fighting each other and trying to make sure that Bobcat didn't kill any of them. They didn't stop fighting long after Beast Lad was done the code until they heard the sound of the elevator doors slowly opening.

They all stopped, remaining in the positions they has during the fight as they looked at the smiling Titans. Stretch had her arms stretched out around Shift and Bobcat and Bobcat was using her free arm to grab onto the hovering Gadget's leg. As the Titans spread out around the room Gadget jumped into action shouting, "HIVE, attack pattern-uh oh," he cut himself off as he saw Alakazam floating in the air. He glanced up to see his plaque was empty and then at Alakazam as she smiled and sent a wave of energy from her wand, hitting the villains. They flew back into the elevator and the doors closed on them.

The HIVE untangled themselves from each other and stood as mellow toned music filled the enclosed space. The elevator climbed floor after floor and Gadget grew impatient as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He looked around at his team as if to ask, "are we really just going to stand here," and judging by the looks he got in return the answer was yes. Just then the elevator doors open and the HIVE instantly left the elevator to look around the floor they had come out on. They were on the roof and in front of them stood the Titans illuminated by the setting sun.

"HIVE, spread out!" Gadget shouted and the four teens instantly moved to differnt areas of the roof and waited for the Titans to make the first move.

Rave smiled slightly as he turned his head to look behind him at his team and nodded his head as he said, "you know what to do." Android moved to a panel on the side of the structure housing the elevator and typed a few keys. Rows of different walls and jungle gym equipment then popped out of the roof separating the HIVE from each others view. The Titans then separated into three groups of two and moved to corners where they knew the HIVE would be.

Beast Lad walked seemingly alone in the form of a wolf as he moved in-between climbing walls and giant weights as he sniffed the ground trying to find someone. Suddenly Shift appeared above him and was about to bring his foot down on him but was quickly stopped as black magic surrounded him.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird shouted as she floated up from behind a crate and her eyes glowed white with energy. Beast Lad took off to his next objective and Black Bird smiled as Shift tried to teleport. Each time he teleported the magic would still surround him and after he tried at least ten times Black Bird swung him around to the side of the building. He connected with the side of the Tower and was stuck there by black magic as Black Bird flew over the side to talk to him at eye level. "I understand you take what your touching with you," she smiled as Shift struggled, "well can you take the Tower with you?"

"Try me," Shift shouted back as he closed his eyes and tightened up as his face constricted. The Tower began to blur slightly but stopped as Shift opened his eyes and then went limp as he lost consciousness. Black Bird smiled and floated back up to the Tower as the others engaged in their own fights.

Mystic and Rave walked around the weights that towered over them and moved along a set of monkey bars before finally finding who they were looking for. "Hello boys," Stretch smiled as she stretched out to punch Mystic and Rave who separated and ran around behind her forcing her to bend her waist around fully. She whipped her arms around to attack Rave as she stretched out her entire body. As she did this though Mystic sent out a hex at a weight that tipped over and fell onto her legs.

"What's the matter? Stuck?" Rave laughed as Stretch struggled to remove the weight from her legs unsuccessfully.

"You inconsiderate little-" Stretch growled as she stopped trying to remove the weight, "I don't need my legs to get you," with that she began to stretch her body at Rave. Rave picked up into the air and flew away as Stretch stretched after him as he flew between weights and under platforms. He did a flip in the air which Stretch mimicked before chasing Rave through a jungle gym as he moved in and out of monkey bars. Finally he stopped and turned around as Stretch charged forward but stopped just short of Rave.

"Bye bye," Rave said waving as Stretch's eyes went wide before she began to snap backwards and went back the way she came. She went through the monkey bars hitting every bar on the way through before snapping back through the weighs. Which instead of avoiding like the first time she hit every one before making the turns around them. Finally she came back to where her legs were stuck under the weight where Mystic still stood with his fist extended out. She snapped back hitting his fist and was instantly unconscious.

Back across the roof Android walked in the middle of the roof which was completely clear all around her. She didn't notice when Gadget walked into this clearing and smiled as he stepped right in front of her. "You should know not to walk around alone," Gadget said making Android jump as she looked around for the source of the voice, "it's dangerous."

"I know," Android smiled as she looked at Gadget blindly, "that's why I brought some eyes," with that Alakazam floated into the clearing and stood in-between Android and Gadget.

"Magic beats science," Alakazam said as she sent a spell out that hit Gadget and made him glow pink for a minute but didn't appear to do anything else. He looked down at himself and smiled as two machine guns came out of his backpack and he fired at Alakazam and Android. Instead of a barrage of bullets though instead flowers came shooting out, planting themselves in the ground around Gadget.

"Hey! what did you do to my guns?" Gadget yelled as he looked at the cartoon like flowers around his feet. They turned more cartoon like as happy faces appeared in the middle but these smiley faces instantly turned to growling snarls as they picked themselves out of the ground and used their roots for feet as they began to attack Gadget. They crawled on him and he began to dance around as he tried to get the clawing and biting vegetation off him.

As Android and Alakazam were bending over laughing at the tech-villain as he danced around wildly Beast Lad went running through the clearing as he neared his finally destination. He rounded a corner and was met with a pair of claws that sent him railing to the side as he let out a yelp. "Come to play?" Bobcat said as she jumped up onto a set of monkey bars and began to clean herself like a cat would.

"You know everyone else is taking people on in pairs but I'd figure I could handle this one myself," Beast Lad said as he changed back from a wolf into a boy. Bobcat smiled at this as she stopped cleaning herself and jumped down off the bars doing a flip in the air.

"Fine then little Beast Lad," Bobcat said as she took an attack stance, "come and get me."

Beast Lad smiled and turned into a gigantic Tyrannosaurus rex and came an inch in front of Bobcat's face as he let lose a loud roar. Bobcat stood absolutely still for a second as the wind from Beast Lad's snout made her hair fly backwards. Then just as quickly as Beast Lad had transformed Bobcat's fur stood on end and she took off using all fours to run as fast as she possible could.

As she ran Beast Lad chased after her and as she was about to round a corner when a large leg stuck out in front of her. The leg was intended to trip her but because she was running on all fours instead her face slammed into the leg and she was out like a light. Beast Lad changed back in motion and came running around the corner to see Mystic there looking down at Bobcat with a apologetic expression on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

Beast Lad looked around to find they were the only ones by the elevator, everyone else was elsewhere in the maze of training gear. "Android, get rid of this training equipment," Rave shouted from somewhere on the other side of the building. Android came running into the area where Beast Lad stood and typed a few buttons on the panel making all the equipment disappear into the roof top.

As it lowered you could see where all the Titans stood with Alakazam still standing in the centre of the roof with Gadget and Black Bird and Rave floating on ether side of the roof furthest from the elevator. Gadget was completely unaware that anything was happening as he was too focused on crushing the last of the flowers with his foot. That's when Rave rammed forward hitting Gadget and pinning him against the elevator with his forearm.

"Who put you up to this?" Rave asked with a sneer as Gadget recovered from the crash into the elevator doors.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gadget said with an expression of pain as the other Titans gathered behind Rave.

"You didn't do this on your own, who told you to do it?" Rave said repeating the last part slowly to make sure Gadget absolutely understood the question. To emphasise his point further he applied some more pressure to his hold on Gadget and charged his eyes with power that lit up Gadget's face in the fading light.

"Ok! Ok!" Gadget yelled as he turned away the most he could, "it was Slade. He wanted the new guys to go through the same test their parents did."

"And you have done much better then they did," came a unforgettable voice from somewhere in Gadget's direction. Rave dropped him from the hold he was in and yanked a com link from one of his straps that had Slade's face in it.

"Where are our parents!" Rave demanded as the team now gathered around the small device in Rave's hand, completely forgetting Gadget.

"Now now, use your manners young Rave," Slade said as the Titans could almost see the smile under his mask, "didn't anyone every teach you to respect your elders."

"Your not even human," Beast Lad said disgusted from over Rave's shoulder.

"True," Slade said coyly as he let a small laugh escape before saying, "but I do have your parents, and if you want them back you're going to have to find me." With that the image of Slade was replaced by a large red S.

A silence followed as the team all looked at the device in Rave's hand, a silence only broken by Mystic's blunt question of, "now what?"

Rave sighed as he looked around the roof to see that the HIVE had escaped and turned his head down as he slowly made his way to the edge of the roof. He looked up at the horizon and squinted his eyes as the sun hit them and said, "now we find them."

Meanwhile far away in a room where only a small platform was lit with light, in the shadows sat Slade, relaxed in his chair. On the platform stood the HIVE who all had their head's down, none of them daring to look Slade in the eye. "We failed," Gadget said simple as he bowed his head even lower and took a step away from Slade.

"I am vastly sorry Slade," said a women dressed in white robes as she stepped into the light. She was tall and had long black hair and appeared just a few years older then the HIVE students through she was taller then all of them. "They shall all be punished for their failings," she said as her eyes turned red for a moment.

"We're sorry Sister Blood," the HIVE said in unison as their eyes turned red for a moment as well.

"No these children delivered my message much better then their predecessors," Slade said as he waved a hand in front of him. He leaned forward and the light shined off his horns as his evil eye gleamed in the light making even Sister Blood cringe. "A simple message it was too," Slade said as his eye filled with glee as he finished, "come and get me Titans."


	10. X’s and O’s: Part 1

Hey boys and girls and welcome to chapter ten of The New Teen Titans. I've noticed that reviews really slowed down after I went the episode route but oh well I enjoy the way I'm handling this story. Besides the reviews I get are awesome. Well a new season of Teen Titans is on the horizon and it looks like there's going to be a lot more heroes showing up. From Bushido to Red Star even Argent is showing up. With Kid Flash and Jericho showing up too it looks like no matter if you support Rob/Rea or BB/Rea you're going to have some competition. Speaking of Best Boy, The Doom Patrol is showing up too so it looks like we're even going to get some background on him. Well really I'm just excited and I shouldn't be focusing on facts that will just make things in my story wrong and instead actually get to the story. As you can probably tell from the title this will focus on the new Red X. Now this isn't based on any past Red X episodes but I do take a little inspiration from them just so you know. Well that's all I have to say about that right now because this is the beginning of that storyline. So without further ado here is chapter ten of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 10: X's and O's: Part 1

Black Bird sat in her room reading a book as she let the sun fall onto the floor in front of her through the open window above her bed. The room that was once her mother's was not changed much though the curtains were wide open letting sun light the dark room and her door was almost always open. The room and the room beside it were once made into one room but were now split up again, back to how it was before she was born. Most dark artifact of her mother's were gone, replaced by other ones or simple not there. A large bookcase covered one side of the room and the other side held a closet with sliding doors next to a door that lead to the bathroom that she shares with Alakazam. In the middle of the room sat different things most notable a globe of a different world where the sea was red and the land was black and two masks, one smiling and one frowning. Pushed up against the wall opposite the door was the bed on which Black Bird sat reading her book. A nightstand rested to one side of the bed and although no light bulbs where in the room, besides the one in a lamp on the nightstand, candles littered the room. They weren't lit now though they all appeared as if the had once been.

"Ha ha! Ticktacktoe, three in a row," she heard her brother Beast Lad shout triumphantly from down the hall, "I win!"

"What! Come on rematch!" she heard Rave challenge in return as something tipped over in the living room.

Black Bird sighed, as she knew her peace was over and closed her book placing it on her nightstand before walking to the living room. As she entered she saw her leader throwing 'Extreme Virtual Ticktacktoe' from the GameStation 12 and putting in another game as Beast Lad laid back on the couch, basking in his victory. Android and Alakazam sat in the kitchen discussing something as both stool glances at Beast Lad every once in awhile unbeknownst to the other. Something told Black Bird that they had something to do with Beast Lad's win. As usually Mystic was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what's going on?" Black Bird asked as she moved to the kitchen to get herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Same as usually," Android said as she and Alakazam turned to watch the boys play some kind of racing game.

"Beast Lad and Rave are trying to beat each other at video games and Mystic's still in his room," Alakazam finished as Black Bird sat down at the table.

"How many has Rave won?" Black Bird asked as she sipped her tea and watched the blue and green vehicles try to pass each other.

"Two out of five," Android said as Beast Lad and Rave entered the finally lap of their virtual race.

The cars were neck and neck as they neared the end of the race. The checkered finish line was in sight as both cars both tried to gain a lead over the other only to remain extremely close. Just as they were about to cross the finish line the alarm went off ending the game and ejecting the disk from the GameStation. A series of moans were heard from the two boys on the couch as Mystic came running into the room.

Android ran over to the control panel to see what had sat it off as the rest of the team gathered around. "Diamond theft downtown," Android said bluntly as she turned towards Rave for the orders on what to do.

Rave, still a bit discouraged from his game being cut short, growled before shouting, "Titans Go!"

Across town a slender figure slipped around a corner, whoever it was making their way to a hall full of many moving red lasers. Moving through the lasers elegantly the masked figure slide between lasers as if it was all one solid motion. As the lasers passed you could tell it was a women and the light sometimes illuminated off the white of her mask but she remained in the dark. As she made her way past the lasers she entered a room that had many pipes running along the ceiling but more importantly where in the center of the room a perfect and quite large diamond sat. Just as she got close enough to reach out and grab it the bright fluorescent lights flipped on filling the room with light.

The Titans surround the room as a large metal door slammed down on the way the masked figure had come and Rave stood in front of the only other way out, a set of stairs leading to the roof.

The female figure was now revealed fully as her eyes squinted slightly from the sudden burst of light and she said, "uh oh, it's the law."

The tight black mask that covered her entire head had the top half of a white skull covering her face and on the forehead of the skull was an X a red X. One of the lines that crisscrossed to form the X was longer then the other and went through her right eye. The whole suit she wore was black and looked like it was all one piece covering her whole body. On her chest was a similarly X to the one on her mask and on the back of her hand and palm were also red Xs. Unlike the old Red X costume the gloves were black and a part of the suit, the tips of the fingers being pointed. Also no cape was present and nor was a belt. Her feet that also were encased in the black that covered her body had small Xs on the heels and on her waist was what appeared to be a gun, held on by some invisible force. This gun had a very pointed design with the top of the barrel coming out into a point and the handle also turning into a point at the base. From what could be told from the tight custom she was beautiful as she had perfect curves that fit very nicely in the tightness of the costume.

"Titans Go!" Rave repeated as the Titans moved to attack this new feminine Red X only to hit nothing as she back flipped over them. Android raised her cannon and fired at Red X as she spun around in the air. All her shots missed by inches and she landed gracefully on her feet and fired an X from her palm that covered the mouth of Android's cannon. She then began to do flips towards Android and flipped right over her planting an X on her back before landing behind her.

"Hey what did you do to my-," Android began but was cut off as electricity went through her making the tubes in her body turn gray as she was knocked out. Red X then made a break towards the stairs only to be stopped by a rave-bolt right in front of her making her turn around and get back to the fight as she faced Alakazam.

"Abra Kadab-" Alakazam began to say but was cut off as an X covered her mouth. She crossed her eyes to look at it and raised her hands to try to take it off. Just as she attempted this a larger red X hit her whole body holding her arms in a strange position as she was pinned to the wall.

"No hocus pocus is going to get you out of that," Red X said as you could almost see the smile behind her mask. She stopped when she heard growling and looked to ether side of her to see both Mystic and Beast Lad in the form of a gorilla standing there.

Both ran at her and she jumped into the air at the last moment, landing on Mystic's shoulders and pushing off them to grab onto a pipe, swinging from it she did a flip before landing on the ground. The push she gave Mystic made him and Beast Lad run head first into each other. They wobbled backwards as Beast Lad turned back to normal and Red X walked between them.

"Goodnight boys," she said as she put an X on both their chests and suddenly their arms snapped to their sides and they fell to the ground like bowling pins.

"Stop right there!" Black Bird shouted as Red X turned around and sunk into a low fighting stance to look at both Rave and Black Bird floating next to each other, ready to attack.

"Aw, the perfect couple," Red X mocked causing Black Bird to lose her temper at the snide remark.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" she shouted and Red X was encased in black magic but instead of giving up she chuckled slightly.

"I was hoping you'd do that," she said and four red Xs appeared around her in the shape of a box and began to push out at the magic. Black Bird tried to hold it but it was too much and Red X broke through the magic sending globs of red goo flying everywhere. Black Bird put up a shield of black magic just in time but Rave only had time to put up his hands and so the stuff covered him.

"Rave!" Black Bird shouted as she ran over to him and ripped off some of the stuff on top of him to reveal he was fine, though passed out. She looked up to see the bottoms of Red X's feet running up the stairs. Black Bird didn't hesitate as she flew up the stairs and emerged on the sunny rooftop to see Red X standing on the edge. She watched as Red X allowed herself to fall off the side and quickly ran over. She looked over the side only to be blown back as something whisked past her head. She looked up to see that Red X was floating in the air with her legs together as she faced Black Bird. "You can fly?" Black Bird said in disbelief.

"Got to keep up with the Joneses don't I," Red X said as she mocked saluted before there was a bight flash of red light and when Black Bird could see again Red X was gone.

Hours had passed since the team had gotten back to the Tower and they were still getting the red gunk off of them as the girls picked it out of their hair and Mystic was trying to get it out of his cloak. Rave was encased in the most of it and his arms were still stuck to his side as Black Bird helped him get it off with her hood up to hide her blush. She had yet to get it off of his mouth and the team could tell he was trying to say something that came out muffled.

"I say we leave it on his mouth," Beast Lad said earning him strange looks from the team who stopped what they were doing to look at him, "what? You know we're just going to get the team speech again."

"He has a point," Android said as she tried to brush the goop from Alakazam's hair only to break her brush.

Black Bird just shook her head and ripped the goo from Rave's mouth like it was duct tape. He took a sharp couple of breaths and then calmed as he looked around at his team. "Do you know why we lost?"

The question alone brought moans from the team as Alakazam answered, "no, but you're going to tell us."

"It wasn't because of a lack of teamwork," Rave said as he got an arm free and ripped off the rest of the substance himself. The fact that he said it didn't have anything to do with teamwork shocked the team, as since the HIVE had been defeated that was all he talked about after missions. "It was because we didn't have a plan for this situation," Rave said which was no shock to the team as if it wasn't teamwork it was strategy, the only release he had from work was playing video games with Beast Lad, which he was getting better at.

"Well shouldn't you know how to beat this guy?" Beast Lad asked as he got the rest of the stuff off him and began to help the girls, "wasn't your dad the one who made the suit?"

"My dad was the one who wore the suit at first but that wasn't my dad," Rave said as he pointed to the door as if Red X was in that direction. "Her fighting style is completely different and it looks like the suit has been upgraded."

"Yeah, I saw her fly," Black Bird said telling the team of her confrontation on the roof as an example of these upgrades.

"What we need is to get the drop on her," Rave said as he rubbed his chin, "but how are we suppose to know where she'll hit next?"

"We could always go to the docks tonight," Android said as she typed on a keypad and large pictures of a boat appeared on the TV screen, "a large shipment of unstable zinothium is coming tonight."

"How do we know the suit still runs on that stuff," Beast Lad asked as everyone gathered around to watch as different pictures of the harbor and the boat popped up on screen, "by now don't you think she would have at least gotten some of the new stable stuff?"

"This is definitely zinothium based," Android said as she held up a piece of the goo and her eyes extended out like a telescope. "It looks to still be unstable too," Android said as she held up a finger and a small light came out of it which made the zinothium exploded with a burst of red smoke.

"So I see," Rave said as he coughed and waved his hand in front of his face as the smoke started to fill the room.

"Oh sorry about that," Android said as she turned towards Alakazam, "do you mind taking care of this?" she asked as more smoke then expected had filled the room.

"Not at all," Alakazam said as she waved her hand and a large fan appeared, blowing away all the smoke before disappeared.

"Ok then," Rave said in a tone that made the team look at him as they knew he was about to give them orders, "lets set up some kind of stakeout."

"I'll go first," Black Bird said a little too quickly, making everyone look at her questioningly.

"Alright, but I want groups of two," Rave said as he there was a slight pause this time.

"I'll do it," Beast Boy said as he raised his hand as if he was answering a question in school. Black Bird was a bit disappointed at this because she was hoping Rave would join her but that wasn't her true meaning for wanting to go anyway, but still.

"I'm fine with that," Black Bird said to answer the question of courtesy that Rave would have asked anyway.

"Alright," Rave said as he turned to face the team to explain the plan, "when the ship arrives tonight Black Bird and Beast Lad will wait for the first hour and if she still hasn't shown another group of two will come in for the next hour. Alakazam will be with Android and I'll go with Mystic," there was a pause when Rave waited to see if everyone was ok with this. Android and Alakazam nodded their heads in agreement so that he would continue and Mystic seemed to accept it as well. "Ok then," Rave continued, "if you see her or anything suspicious you call us on your com link and then pursue her on your own until we get there."

Rave, quite proud of his plan, looked around to see if everyone accepted, he took their silence as an ok and left the room to prepare. Shortly after Mystic left without a word and Android went as well because she had to recharge her battery and make some minor repairs after the fight. Alakazam left next still getting the zinothium based substance out of her hair, she was now using magic but that was causing it to explode and burn her head that she then had to repair with more magic. Only Beast Lad and Black Bird remained now, with Black Bird still standing and Beast Lad sitting down with his arms crossed as he looked up at his sister.

"So why did you want to go first so badly?" Beast Lad asked in a tone that sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I just wanted to help with Rave's plan," Black Bird said as she tried to play off her crush on Rave to which Beast Lad usually jumped at the opportunity to make fun of. This was not one of those times, he saw right through her though he still wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"Listen Sis, we may not be the best twins," Beast Lad paused as he decided to leave that statement at that and move on to what he was trying to say, "but I know when you're crushing and when you have an alternative motive."

"I just really want to bring this girl in ok," Black Bird said threateningly as she sounded as though she was on the verge of yelling.

"Alright, alright," Beast Lad said as he raised his hands in defense. He stopped not because of his sister's tone but because of the glowing coffee table his sister hadn't spotted. "I was just wondering why?"

"So am I," Black Bird said even below a whisper before walking out of the room without another word. Beast Lad watched her go, knowing that his sister had a new rival, but still not knowing why.


	11. X’s and O’s: Part 2

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter eleven of The New Teen Titans. It has become evident that this is going to be my longest story yet, so I'm going to try to update more often. When school starts my update time is going to take a substantial cut from all the homework I'll be getting so I'm going to try to get a lot more of this story printed before that happens. Well moving on I have to thank all you reviews and special thanks to starfirerobin4eva as my hundredth reviewer. Also iamhollywood thanks for saying my characters were good and I now know how the creators of the show felt when people started supporting Rob/Rea before any Rob/Rea moments existed. Ether way just like those moments eventfully came so will something happen between Red X and Rave, though it will be one sided in the romance division and no real rivalry will form. Instead the rivalry will be between Black Bird and Red X as can be seen in this chapter. Well anyway I'll say again if you want a full bio of any new character of mine just ask and please review because here's chapter eleven of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 11: X's and O's: Part 2

Jump City harbour is a famous tourists attraction, during the day that is. You see Jump City has beautiful beaches, a series of very industrious and successful shipping companies and from the shore you can get the best view of the famous Titan Tower. But once the sun goes down and the beaches empty, once the ships are all docked and the employees are at home with their families, once even all the lights of the famous Titan Tower are out, it can be a very scary place. In the dockyards shadows are cast easily and no lights are present except for the occasional glow of one of the guard's flashlights as they search for intruders. No sounds can be heard except for the sound of the sea slowly moving back and forth and making the ships crack and sound as if everything is about to fall apart. But today the guards are a bit more easy going in their watching as they know somewhere in the shadows two Titans protect them. Though also in the shadows a thief stares longingly at a large ship rested in the middle of the harbour.

"Well, it's almost the end of our shift," Beast Lad said as he leaned against the wall of the alley between two old warehouses where him and his sister stood to get a good view of the ship but remain out of sight.

"Maybe Alakazam and Android will give us their turns," Black Bird said as she bit her nail and shifted slightly, her eyes never leaving the ship.

Beast Lad moaned as he covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head, "are you going to tell me why you really want to catch this girl so bad yet?" Beast Lad asked the same question he had already asked again and again all through the night.

"I don't know why ok!" Black Bird shouted as she continued her machine-like scanning of the skyline in hopes that Red X would soon appear.

"Do you want to know why I think you want to find her so badly?" Beast Lad asked as he crossed his arms and slumped against the wall more, leaning his head back against the old warehouse.

"Sure," Black Bird said half-heartedly as she stopped looking at the sky and turned to her brother to see his slight smile that was always present on his face flickering slightly.

"You're challenging yourself," Beast Lad said simple as he uncrossed his arms, "you want to beat her to try and prove that you're just as good as Mom was."

"What makes you think that?" Black Bird said as she flicked up her hood in an attempt to hide as much emotion as possible.

Beast Lad sighed at his sister's attempt to hide emotion before continuing, "you're not as good with your emotions as Mom was and you want to be."

"What are you talking about?" Black Bird said harshly, "Mom used to have problems with her powers when she was my age." Anger was starting to get the best of Black Bird and she quickly calmed down as a crow she hadn't meant to conjure came flying from her hand. She quickly closed her hand into a fist and turned away from her brother, repeating her mantra to clam herself down, "Azarath Arella Azar."

"See?" Beast Lad said pointing at the crow as it flew up into the air and disappeared into the darkness, "you need to control your emotions like Mom but you have the emotional control of Dad."

"And what do you know about control?" Black Bird hissed at her brother as she turned back around to face him.

"I know that a lot more of Dad rubbed off on you then you'd like to admit," Beast Lad said which made his sisters anger drop from her face as she pondered this, "just like a lot more of Mom rubbed of on me then I'd like to admit."

"Yeah I noticed," Black Bird as she put her hood down again and smiled slightly, "you never did like people going in your room."

Beast Lad snickered at his sisters comment and then his face went serious, "you know you're just as good as Mom was? Don't you?"

"I could be better," Black Bird said as she turned her head away, "besides how does any of this explain why I don't like this new Red X?"

"That could be anything," Beast Lad said as he now turned to look up at the sky to see if Red X had shown up yet, "it's probably just jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous of her," Black Bird said as she spit out the word 'her' like it was venom.

"I don't know," Beast Lad said putting his hands in his pockets, "you're just now realizing that you want more control and she was the one that set you off first. Plus she seems to be in control of herself and did kick our buts pretty bad."

"When did you start being so much like Mom?" Black Bird asked as she looked at her brother who was starting to act more like their mother every minute, though his sense of humour and personality was still almost exactly like their dad's.

"I think it was some time between our house falling down, and some crazy cat girl started hitting on me," Beast Lad said, counting off the events on his fingers.

"She hit on you?" Black Bird said in a shocked tone as she tried to suppress a laugh but was failing miserably.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what she was doing," Beast Lad laughed as he turned again to look up at the skies, this time to see if Alakazam and Android were coming yet.

"I wouldn't tell Android or Alakazam about that," Black Bird said as she finished laughing and composed herself again.

"Why not?" Beast Lad asked as he stopped laughing, instead focusing on what reason he would have for not telling Android or Alakazam.

Black Bird moaned as she put her head in her hands and shook her head at her brother's stupidity, "at least I know you're still a guy."

"What? Tell me?" Beast Lad whined as he couldn't think of any reasons why his sister would act like he was the stupidest person on earth.

Black Bird let lose a small moan before saying, "can we change the subject?" Beast Lad crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to show he wanted Black Bird to pick this 'new topic'. Black Bird thought for a second and finally said, "you and Rave have been hanging out a lot lately?" it was a statement but it was said like a question.

"Oh yeah, Rave isn't that bad of a guy," Beast Lad said as he searched the skies again to see that Android and Alakazam were still nowhere in site, they were late. "Can you believe that he never played a video game before." Beast Lad said as if it was impossible for anyone to have never played any kind of video game. Black Bird opened her mouth but Beast Lad predicted what she was going to say and quickly cut her off, "and no, just because we're friends now doesn't mean I'll help you with your crush."

Black Bird shoulders slumped and she grumbled, "fine! See if I care," she then crossed her arms like a small child having a tantrum. It was only then did she remember the true purpose of her original question, "no, I meant all that time you've been spending in the war room and evidence and all that team oriented stuff."

"Oh, well I help out with all that stuff," Beast Lad said modestly as he scratched the back of his head, "Rave's even going to make me second in command," Beast Lad said this proudly but there was an underlining sarcasm, like second was an insult. Black Bird ignored this though and smiled widely.

"Well that's great," she said, very happy for her brother, she then realized something and said bluntly, "you're going to hold that position of power over my head for the rest of my life aren't you?"

"Basically," Beast Lad said proudly as he smiled slyly at his eye rolling sister. Black Bird opened her mouth to respond but no words came out until she eventfully closed her mouth slowly. "What is it?" Beast Lad asked as he began to worry.

Black Bird raised a finger to her lips for silence and said on a breath, "look," she then pointed up to the sky where a black figure was flying. The figure landed on the top of a crane and looked down at the boat housing the zinothium. A spotlight briefly trailed over her, assuring the two teens of what they already knew, Red X was here. She took her gun from her waist and pointed it at the ship. A red X shot from the gun and rocketed towards the ship, a cable stuck to the X and stayed in the gun, connecting Red X to the ship when the X attached itself to the hull. She pulled the line tight and then pushed a button on the gun sending her rocketing towards the ship and she smashed right through the side.

"Why didn't she just fly?" Beast Lad asked in confusion as he raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," his sister said as she put up her hood and flew at top speed towards the ship, everything else forgotten.

Beast Lad quickly took out his com-link and yelled into it, "we got her," he then spouted wings to fly after his sister.

As he was flying towards the ship he heard Rave on the other end shouting, "we're on our way," before the com-like went dead.

As this was going on Red X had just entered the ship and was now looking at a large glass wall that stretched across the middle of the room. She approached it and saw behind it the glowing red light of zinothium. There was a panel in the middle with many different numbers and a single screen like a calculator. Judging by how the glass divided in places it looked like when the right code was entered the glass would withdraw into the middle making one beam of glass which could be walked around easily. Red X had no time for this though, so she carefully placed an X on the glass and turned her head and covered her ears as the X began to flash and beep. It exploded, completely getting rid of the thick glass and she smiled as she turned to look at the zinothium, the red glow lighting her face.

She was jut about to reach out and touch it but just before her pointed finger could grasp the red substance she heard Black Bird shout, "stop right there!"

"You do realize you just completely ruined my moment," Red X said as she slowly turned around to look at the darkly clad heroine. Just then Beast Lad came in, panting from his chase after his sister as he made his wings disappear with the usually burst of black magic. He panted for a minute longer before regaining his composure and standing up straight.

"Like I was saying," Black Bird said as she sent a glare over at her brother for steeling the spotlight for a moment, "step away from the zinothium."

"Like that's going to happen," Red X said as she held her hand a couple of inches away from the gun on her waist, it then shot from her side into her hand by some unseen force. She raised the zinothium powered pistol at Black Bird and said, "now don't be stupid and try to move."

Black Bird just smiled and said, "I saw you use that as a grappling gun like two seconds ago," she then smiled and crossed her arms like she had called Red X's bluff.

"Please," Red X said as she raised an eyebrow slightly and turned the gun a little so that it was facing Beast Lad and she fired. A small red X shot out and hit Beast Lad sending him flying back as the X sent electricity through his body knocking him out before he hit the ground. "Like I wouldn't make it have multiply options," Red X said as she turned the gun back on a shocked Black Bird, "now don't make me set this fazer to kill."

Black Bird looked down at her brother and growled as she said through clenched teeth, "you just made a big mistake." She then picked up into the air and her hands began to glow with magic before she shouted, "Azarath Arella Azar!"

A monstrous seven foot tall gorilla popped up right in front of Red X and let louse a loud roar as it stood at its top height. Red X was shocked and quickly fired the gun at the gorilla's head to find the X just fazed right through the gorilla's face and then it disappeared. Red X raised an eyebrow before she looked down from where the gorilla's head had been to see Black Bird charging at her at top speed. The two girls colluded and Black Bird ploughed Red X right through the hull of the ship making her drop her weapon and sending them rocketing across the dock. Red X was able to detangle herself from the pale heroine and did a back flip in the air as she nimble landed on the top of a crane. Black Bird floated in the air facing Red X, a good distance from the crane where she stood.

"Nice move Song Bird," Red X said as she decided Black Bird deserved to have a nickname.

"Thanks," Black Bird said as she smiled slightly before sending out a hawk and a vulture from both hands. They tried to dive-bomb Red X but she quickly jumped up and landed on the hawk's back, using it as a stepping stone she got on top of the vulture. She then launched herself off the vulture and did a spin in the air as she put her foot out to deliver a drop kick to Black Bird's head. But Black Bird quickly moved out of the way just in time and Red X did another flip right before hitting the ground. She landed on her feet with out showing any sign that the landing had hurt her in anyway. Black Bird landed across from her and glared at the villain.

"So you seem close to your leader, Rave I believe," Red X said as the two girls circled each other.

Black Bird raised an eyebrow at Red X's attempt to start a conversation but answered anyway, "I guess I am a little," she said meekly as a blush came to her face. Red X didn't see this because Black Bird's hood was still up so she just smiled and continued.

"So are you dating or something," Red X said making Black Bird blush so hard that a few bloats came shooting out of a nearby warehouse, this time Red X noticed.

"No," she said angrily, though the blush remained on her face, "why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering if I'd be having any competition," Red X said simple as she shrugged her shoulders and stopped circling.

"What?" Black Bird asked sharply as the blush left her face along with any other emotion besides rage.

"Well I didn't really get a chance to fight him," Red X said simple, "but he looks really hot in that uniform of his."

That was enough for Black Bird as she screamed, "Azarath Arella Azar!" picking up a large dolly she threw it at Red X who quickly jumped out of the way of the machine as it went right through the dock and into the water below. Red X quickly picked up off the ground and flew to the top of a nearby warehouse. Black Bird then looked up to see where the team was.

"Looking for the other Titans," Red X said slyly as she paced the roof of the warehouse.

Black Bird flew up to the roof of the warehouse as well and landed in front of Red X as she asked angrily, "what did you do to them?"

"Do you know how easy it is to hack into your com-link and change the coordinates to downtown?" Red X asked to answer Black Bird's question. Black Bird growled and was about to attack when suddenly there was an explosion from across the dock. Both of the girls turned to look at where the explosion had come from to see smoke raising from the hole in the side of the ship where the zinothium was.

"Beast Lad!" Black Bird shouted as she took off towards the ship, the worry for her brother overwhelming.

"My zinothium!" Red X said as she took off after Black Bird, the worry for her power source overwhelming her.

Black Bird arrived first and entered the ship to find the same red smoke that had come from the small amount of zinothium the Android had exploded was now filling the room. She quickly covered her mouth and nose with her cloak as she searched the room for her brother through watering eyes. She only acknowledged the sound of Red X entering the room in the back of her head as she couldn't see her through the fog of red smoke. She soon ran into something and fell back to the ground, she looked up thinking she had hit a wall but instead she saw a very muscular man standing there. He had a gas mask on and in his hands was a large trident like rod that had electricity moving through it. Behind him stood two other large man who had both Red X and Beast Lad unconscious in their hands.

"Who are you," Black Bird asked the huge figure angrily, but he was quickly pushed out of the way by a slightly shorter figure wearing the same gasmask who Black Bird hadn't noticed before now as he had been completely eclipsed by the large man. He had on a lab coat and was skinny with the posture you would expect from a tall lanky nerd type. Behind the gasmask you could see the reflection of pair of small glasses that sat on the edge of his nose. A sly smile crossed his face behind the gasmask and he stepped out of the way of the tall man. The tall man then brought the rod down towards Black Bird's head. She only had time to let out half a gasp before the rod hit her and then the world went black.


	12. X’s and O’s: Part 3

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter twelve of The New Teen Titans. Ok, I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to post, especially after last time when I said I was going to try updating sooner. The reason this took so long was because it was just a hard chapter to write so I ended up redoing it and re-editing it over and over again. But now it's done so I will finally respond to you reviewers. Mr. D 91, as you can see from the title this chapter will not be the end of the arch and don't expect every different story to be three-four chapters ether. In fact don't expect everything to be just three chapters as I don't set a length for my story arches I just write them for as long as the story will go. Mortal Guardian, the kids are kind of always looking for their parents it's just since the HIVE thing last story arch Slade hasn't popped up to give them anymore clues as to where their parents are. If it helps Rave does have an obsession room just like his dad did it's just until they get another lead they fight other crimes just like in the TV series how they only have a few episodes that are connected to the finally. Though just so you know this series is a bit more connected then that. Oh and my last reviewer Elsa, your question is actually answered in this chapter by the Titans themselves so just read on to find it. Ok well that's all I have to say so now without further ado here is chapter twelve of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 12: X's and O's: Part 3

Black Bird awoke and sat up from the half sitting, half lying down position she had been placed in. Around her was a cage made of crisscrossing bars of energy that were two close for her to even get her finger through though she could see through them easily. She looked around the room and with her ability to see in the dark she scanned the room for anyway out. It appeared to be a lab of sorts with sheets covering tables and equipment, some of the machines still humming eerily under the sheets. Her cage was pushed up against the back left corner of the room. She looked over to see that Beast Lad and Red X were in similar cages. Beast Lad was in the cage next to hers and pushed in the right hand corner was Red X. Black Bird closed her eyes as she began to fully realize her situation but her eyes quickly popped open as she heard stirring beside her. It took her a minute to realize that it was just Beast Lad waking up.

Beast Lad took a deep slow breath as he sat up and held the back of his head, "where are we?" he asked as Black Bird watched his eyes gleam and she could tell he too was scanning the room with his night vision just as she had.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Black Bird said as she leaned back a little but went too far and her head hit the lasers making them zap her. She quickly moved away from the lasers and felt the back of her head where a small burn was forming from the lasers.

"I don't know," Beast Lad said, concern flashed in his eyes as he watched his sister get zapped by the bars, "Red X shot me so I figured she was behind this but she's over there," he explained as he gestured to the unconscious Red X beside him.

"Yeah it wasn't Red X," Black Bird said as she remembered the men in the gasmasks, "I'm not sure who it was."

"Someone new?" Beast Lad asked as he tried to analyze everything that was happening.

"Yeah I think," Black Bird said as she stood from the sitting position she was still in from when she woke up.

"Then all we have to do is wait," Beast Lad said simple as he leaned back on his hands in complete relaxation. Black Bird flashed him a very confused look which he noticed but chose to ignore.

"Wait! Why?" Black Bird nearly shouted as she looked at her brother who was very over relaxed at this whole situation.

"Listen, eventually he'll come in here and tell us his master plan," Beast Lad said with a smile but the scepticism stayed on Black Bird's face. "They all do it," Beast Lad said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is the stupidest thing I have every heard," said a voice from behind Beast Lad. The two teens turned to see Red X was standing up in her cage with her hand on her head. Black Bird was a bit depressed to see that Red X's eyes were glowing slightly with what was obviously some night vision setting, she was hoping Red X would be blind in the dark.

"Hey you're new at the villain thing," Beast Lad said with out any waver in his voice that would have been there if anyone else was talking to a thief through two layers of energy bars. "And I'll have you know I'm second in command of the Teen Titans," Beast Lad added as a offended afterthought.

"Alright leader boy," Black Bird said as she crossed her arms and leaned slightly to one side as she looked down at her brother with even more scepticism then before.

"Make with the plan," Red X finished from the other side of Beast Lad with almost the exact same position and look as Black Bird.

"Great, you two have found a common cause," Beast Lad said with sarcasm rolling off his tongue as he looked between the two girls, "harassing me."

"Just find me a way out of here," Red X said as she shifted her weight and tilted her head at Beast Lad.

"Fine, be impatient," Beast Lad said as he stood and once again scanned the dark room, "there," he said pointing at something in the dark as his finger was zapped from putting it in-between the bars. The thing he had pointed at was a panel with a beeping red light on the wall next to the large steel door of the room. Beast Lad quickly stuck his finger in his mouth to null the pain of the zap and finished, slightly muffled from the finger, "just zap that control panel and these bars will probably come down."

Beast Lad and Black Bird both silently turned their heads to look at Red X who didn't notice at first but then quickly raised an eyebrow. "Hey don't look at me, the bars aren't far enough apart for any of my Xs to get through."

Beast Lad and Red X then turned to Black Bird just as the twins had turned to look at Red X. Black Bird only needed half a second shorter then Red X before saying, "I cant do it. Anything that moves through the bars gets zapped, so that eliminates my animals and Beast Lad's transforming," Black Bird explained.

"What about your powers?" Beast Lad asked with a little desperation poking through his usually present goofy attitude.

"I'll try," Black Bird said but some how she already knew it wouldn't work. She got her nerves together and put her arms out as far as they could go in the tight cage before shouting her mantra, "Azarath Arella Azar!"

The control panel was covered in black magic and Black Bird even smiled but right when she was about to yank the panel out of the wall the cage came to life and began zapping her. She quickly released her hold on the panel and fell to her knees and the cage stopped its assault as soon as the magic left the panel. "Sis!" Beast Lad shouted out as his sister's cloak smoked a little but it soon stopped and she seemed ok though breathing hard.

"Some kind of security on the cage or on the panel," Black Bird panted as she stood again and wearily looked out at the panel as she got her composer back, "I'm ok."

Beast Lad took a second to show some compassion for his sister before another idea popped into his head, "hey, couldn't you destroy that with your gun?" Beast Lad asked Red X.

"Yeah I could have done that," Red X said as aggravation slide into her voice, "if somebody hadn't made me drop my gun," she finished as she stretched out the word 'somebody' and glared over Beast Lad's shoulder at Black Bird.

"Well maybe if you didn't shoot my brother," Black Bird yelled back. Beast Lad couldn't help but notice that a few of the sheets that covered things around the room were beginning to glow with black magic.

The two girls continued to yell back and forth and it increasingly got louder as well as more intense judging by all the machines begin crushed by the glowing sheets that had been draped over them. Beast Lad put his hands over his ears when the childish fighting didn't stop and finally shouted, "Stop!" making the girls go quite just from how loud he was. The girls continued to glare at each other, though the yelling stopped as Beast Lad said "now, no mater if this guy comes to tell us his plan or not the Titans will find us," Beast Lad said being very sure of himself.

"They better," Red X said as she crossed her arms and looked over at Black Bird when an idea popped into her head, "otherwise I wouldn't be able to ask Rave out," she added just to get Black Bird mad.

"Wait, you like Rave?" Beast Lad asked before Black Bird got a chance to yell. Red X nodded dully as she glared over Beast Lad's shoulder at Black Bird again. "Well you've definitely found my sister's kill switch," Beast Lad said just before his sister exploded with anger.

"He would never go out with you!" Black Bird yelled, stretching out the word you as if it was dirty.

"Well he isn't going out with you," Red X yelled in retort and just like before the two argued like little girls who both wanted the same doll.

Beast Lad moaned and sat down in his cage as he said, "come on guys, where are you?"

At that exact moment across town Rave and the rest of the Titans stood in the room that was once full of zinothium but now only had specks of it left littering the floor. The glass which Red X had broken a side of was now completely shattered with all of it piled in one line that still divided the room. The smoke had long since left the boat but Android still stood using her arm to do a radiation check on the room to see if it was ok, through also to see if she could follow the zinothium's radiation trail. Alakazam and Mystic were just standing to one side as they were useless in this situation and Rave just stood with the glass under the toe of his boot as he looked over the whole situation.

"How could this have happened?" Rave asked as he turned to the other's as if they had the answer.

"We all thought the same thing Rave," Android said as she finished her check, "the plan was if you see her chase her and call us so when we saw their coordinates where downtown we figured that's where they had chased her to."

"But we didn't even check the harbour," Rave said as he tried to balm himself more and more for his missing team-mates, "now all the zinothium is gone and so is she." He bowed his head and that was probably why it took him a minute to see the odd looks his team was giving him and quickly realized what he had said. "I…I mean they're gone," Rave said in a rush, "as in Black Bird and Beast Lad," he finished stretching out the word 'and'.

"Right," Alakazam stretched out to break the silence that followed Rave's 'correction', "right now I think it's important just to find them and figure out who took all this zinothium."

"I thought that was obvious," Android said as Rave turned away from the team again, partly in embarrassment but mostly to think, "Red X took it."

"No," Rave said simple, "a hand full of this stuff could power her suit for years. She'd probably just filled up the secret compartments in the suit and was off. She'd have no reason to take it all or to take Black Bird and Beast Lad."

"So what someone else came and took the rest of the zinothium and decided to take Beast Lad and Black Bird too?" Android asked as confusion raised in her after begin proven wrong.

"That's what we have to find out," Rave said as he turned towards Android and asked, "how did the radiation scan go?"

"It's just like I thought," Android said with a sigh and depressions filling her voice, "they took it out by air, most likely a helicopter that was covered in at least ten layers of lead plating. There's no way of knowing where they went from here."

Rave turned his head down and tightened his brow in thought before asking, "what about Black Bird and Beast Lad's communicators?"

Android turned on the panel in her arm again but instead of a radiation scanner this time a grid came up with two beeping dots that had the words BB and BL in them. "Well they moved from downtown which means they're probably working," Android said on the light side, "but they're not moving which means they don't have them, or…" she paused for a second and everyone knew what the 'or' was.

"We follow the single," Rave said as he tried not to think of what Android meant, "it's our best guess on where she is…I mean they are," Rave said correcting himself quicker this time, the grim sound leaving this voice during his second 'correction'.

He once again got an odd look from his team as well as another awkward silence. This time it was broken by Android, "well, lets get going then," she said engaging her jets and flying out the hole in the side of the ship. Alakazam smiled slightly before a card came out of her sleeve and enlarged until it was large enough for her to jump on and soared out the window after Android.

Rave was about to fly after his team but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up solemnly to see that Mystic had his hood down and it felt like his piercing blue eyes were looking into Rave's soul. "We'll find her," he said and all Rave could do was nod before taking off after the girls. Mystic flipped his hood back up and a small smile found its way to his lips, hidden by the hood, it took him a few seconds to realize he was now completely alone. "Hey!" he said as the smile dropped from his face.

Alakazam came flying back into the room and scooped Mystic up onto her card shortly after his exclamation with an apology of, "sorry big guy."

As all this was going on Red X and Black Bird had continued to argue and Beast Lad had chosen to sit Indian style so that not to get in the way of the two fighting women. "How did I end up in the middle of this?" Beast Lad asked himself as he lowered his head into his hands. Just as he did this though his ears picked up something past the fight that happened above his head. His enhanced hearing picked up a key being put in a lock. Black Bird appeared to have notice the noise too as she stopped her insult midway to listen more closely.

"Ha, give up have you?" Red X laughed as she crossed her arms and got a smug look on her face like she had won.

She got a stern, "Quit!" from both the twins at once as the door slide opened. Light flooded the room and all three of the teens where blinded for a second as all they could see was the shadow of a skinny man against the light and the gleam of his small glasses. He then reached one of his long skinny arms over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. It was the same man from before only he didn't have his gasmask on and his doctors coat was open. Underneath was a black button up shirt that he had buttoned all the way and a tie that had skulls going up it. He gave off the look of a relaxed doctor and without the mask you could see his blond hair was all combed forward and held in place with gel.

"Hello children," he said in a smooth voice as he seemed to glide over to the cages. As he moved away from the door two of the large men from earlier entered in single file and fanned out so that one of them were on ether side of him. They seemed almost too precise in this action and their gasmask were still in place hiding their faces as the energy of the charged tridents they still held reflected in the lens of these masks.

"Who are you?" Beast Lad ordered as he stood and came right up to the bars as to face the skinny man in front of him.

"My name is Professor Chaos and I am a member of The Order," he said sinisterly, "The Order of Chaos!"

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Beast Lad said as he slummed his shoulders, now not sure if this villain in front of him was serious or not.

"You're an oxymoron," Chaos said as the dramatic voice he had used to announce his organization left his voice, replaced by childlike mockery. He then cleared his voice and straightened his posture in an attempt to look more composed before continuing in his smooth voice, "but my name is not important."

"Alright what are you going to do?" Black Bird asked as she rolled her eyes at the fact that her brother was right about the villain announcing his plan.

Chaos chuckled before saying, "oh well I want to spread chaos and the best way to do that is to destroy this town."

"Great, you guys got me caught up in some stupid 'destroy the city' plot," Red X cursed the Titans as she pointed an accusing finger at them.

"On the contrary Miss X," Chaos said making Red X turn to him, "you got them caught up in my plot. You see for years I have been trying to impress The Order in which I am thought of as nothing more but an underling."

"I think it's the tie," Beast Lad said as he leaned back in his cage, no longer intimidated by the professor.

"Quit!" Chaos said harshly before continuing, "you see long ago I knew that destroying the town would spread enough chaos to get me noticed, the only question was how? I knew I had to be discreet about it and I knew that what I did had to leave an impact. That's when I realised a zinothium powered bomb would do just that."

"Wait, you think a bomb is discreet?" Beast Lad said as he laughed slightly at the skinny man in front of him.

"I told you once I wont tell you again," Chaos said as he pulled a device from his pocket and pushed a button on it that made the cage zap Beast Lad until he was brought to his knees. "Now, as I was saying," he said with a smile as he put the device back into his pocket, "I had the idea but I didn't have the way. You see my speciality is nether zinothium or bombs, it's robots," he said as he put a hand on both of the men besides him, revealing them to be robots.

"Then I popped up and you thought you could use my tech to make your bomb," Red X said finishing his though for him.

"Exactly Miss X," Chaos said as he applauded a little for Red X, "but not only did I need the technology but I needed a large supply of zinothium. Just my luck a huge shipment of it came in and you tried to steel it, that's when my plan really came together. You see I take the zinothium and kidnap you and by the time I'm far away from this soon to be hellhole you'll be found near the bomb, Red X having destroyed Jump City."

"Your plan was going good until the Titans got involved," Black Bird said gaining the attention of the lanky society member.

"Oh no, from there it only got better," Chaos said as he came close to Black Bird's cage. He then raised his arms in the air as if to show a headline and said dramatically, "In their finally throws The Teen Titans were able to stop Red X but not her bomb which killed them and destroyed the city they protected. It's such a poetic death don't you think?"

"What about the other Titans?" Beast Lad asked in shock as he stood back to his feet, "they're going to find us and stop you."

"Keep on thinking that," Chaos laughed, "frankly when it comes to mass murder the more the merrier."

"Wait!" Red X said suddenly, interrupting everyone's train of though, "I never made any zinothium bombs and I definitely never made any big enough to destroy a city."

"No you didn't, but you did make this," Chaos said as he moved from Black Bird to Red X and held up Red X's gun. He tapped the side and the bottom extended revealing a small glowing red spear shaped battery. As the case opened the red smoke the zinothium emitted leaked out from the chamber. In the centre of the ball shape battery was a panel that opened for a very small amount of zinothium to be put in. "This little battery when over heated with just a little more zinothium then it is meant to take will cause an explosion big enough to destroy a small house. Now imagine if this small battery was enlarged a thousand times and filled with all the zinothium from that very large shipment of that sweet red substance."

The repercussions rang in all three of the caged teenagers heads as Chaos laughed medically, "you can't do that," Beast Lad said in shook as he once again fully respected the skinny professor of chaos.

"I can and I will," Chaos continued to laugh as he turned on his heel and left the room still laughing, his robots following him in military fashion. As he laughed the door closed and locked and the lights turned out once again in the small dark room.

"Well lets get out of here then," Black Bird said as she levitated the controller that Chaos had used on Beast Lad just outside the cage.

"How did you do that?" Beast Lad asked as all depressing thoughts left his head and his eyes went large in excitement and glee.

"I took it when he was busy talking about his master plan," Black Bird said with a smile as she used her magic to push two buttons on the controller making the energy bars disappear from around her and Beast Lad's cages.

"Come on lets go then," Beast Lad said as he stepped out of his cage and dusted off his clothes slightly before walking to the door.

"Hey, what about me," Red X said as she came a bit too close to the bars and was shocked sending her recoiling back. Black Bird paused and looked down at the controller in her hand and then at Beast Lad who's entire body language said to hurry up.

"Come on, leave her here for the cops," Beast Lad said as he examined the control panel next to the door to see if he could open the door that way.

Black Bird sighed and said to herself, "I'm going to regret this," she then pushed another button on the controller and the bars around Red X disappeared.

"Why?" Red X asked simple as she stepped out of the cage a little weary that maybe the bars would pop back up and be revealed as a trick by Black Bird.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Black Bird said as she walked over to Red X and sighed before saying, "I need you. You're the expert on zinothium and without you there's no way we could take care of that bomb."

Red X didn't say anything but Black Bird knew she was saying thank you, sadly this meaningful silence was broken by Beast Lad, "well that's touching that you two have bounded and all, but there is a bomb about to turn this whole town into a parking lot."

"Then bust down the door already," Red X said as she quickly shifted back into her normal persona and urged Beast Lad to move quickly.

"All right then," Beast Lad said as he turned into a huge sasquatch looking creature and began to ram his shoulder into the steel door. As he did this Black Bird and Red X shared a glance and they both knew what they had to do. No matter if they're villain or hero, friend or foe, thief or champion they had at least one common goal. Because even if they hated each other even Red X had to admit that she loved this city even if nether of them were raised here. So when the door finally falls after Beast Lad's tenth push this goal was fully realized in everyone's eyes, to stop Chaos.


	13. X's and O's: End

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter thirteen of The New Teen Titans. Well last chapter was a talking chapter so I didn't expect many reviews but what I got was excellent so I will respond to those I can respond to. Mysticmagicmage, thank you for pointing out that mistake please continue doing so if you see any more and I'll watch that 'an, a' thing. Neko Saphira, could you clear that up a little I mean I don't mind reviews that just say things like 'cool : )' but was 'Who!' a question or an exclamation. I mean was it suppose to mean something or am I just looking into this to much in which case sorry because this sounds stupid. Alright well that's all I have to say for now so without further ado here's chapter thirteen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 13: X's and O's: End

Jump City park is one of the many tourists attraction in the technology filled city. Perhaps not the most popular attraction amongst actually tourist but a favourite of the citizens themselves. Beautifully trees around well placed walkways and space cleared out for baseball and soccer fields for people to play in, a playground with swings and slides for the smaller children and even a place for skateboarders. But right now it is not the park that matters but the people who are in it, the Teen Titans. With Android leading the way, occasionally looking at her arm for directions as the rest of the Titans following behind her looking for their missing team-mates.

"Here," Android said as she stopped on what appeared to be a random spot near the playground and slightly off the stone walkway. The rest of the team looked around the basically empty area where only a few people were walking paying minor attention to their city's protectors.

"Great, another trick," Rave said as he silently cursed himself for following the signal and wasting more time on another wild goose chase.

"No, wait," Android said as she tapped the grid on her arm and it turned making it into a cube shaped grid that showed on the top of the cube dots that had the letters R, AN, AL and M in them and a little bit below them the two dots that belonged to Beast Lad and Black Bird. "They're under us," Android said as she tapped her arm again and the grid disappeared into her arm.

"Alright lets find a manhole cover then," Rave said as he clapped his hands together and began to lead the Team out of the park.

"Wait," Alakazam said making the team stop and turn to her, "allow me," she said as she turned to face a birdbath a little ways down the trail. It was a simple birdbath with the design of some vines climbing up the side. Alakazam pointed her wand at it and waited till the small bird flew out of it before shouting, "Abra Kadabra!" and a jolt of blue energy shot from her wand and hit the birdbath. The birdbath then became liquefied and turned into water collapsing into the ground and becoming a puddle of swirling water. "After you," She said with a smile as she led the Titans over to the vortex.

The team just looked at it for a second before Rave said, "alright," and jumped in with a small splash. Android followed suit with a shrug and then Mystic jumped in as well, getting stuck slightly due to his size but he was able to wiggle through.

"Cannonball!" Alakazam shouted when she was the only left above ground and followed suit by jumping into the pool of water with a splash. As the splash came up it turned to stone and became the exact shape the birdbath had been.

The team all landed completely dry on a small walkway going along a sewer pipe that had sewage and other things best left unknown floating down it. "Which way?" Rave asked Android who was busy trying to find a way to turn off her smell sensors.

"Oh, just around here," Android said as she began to lead the team down the small path towards a turn in the pipe.

"Alright guys be quiet," Rave whispered as the team turned the corner, "we could be walking into anything right now, like…" with that Rave paused as he saw just what was around the corner, "…like that."

A large clearing in the sewer was being patrolled by dozens of those gasmask wearing robots all walking in military fashion. In the centre of this clearing was a large bomb that looked just like Professor Chaos had said it would, a blown up version of the battery that powered Red X's gun. The hole that opened in order for it to be filled was now closed but a conveyer belt with some zinothium on it was leading to a large container full of the red substance. The Titans stood in the only entrance to the room but far above their heads was a balcony that housed a single gasmask wearing robot who looked over everything. He was the one to spot them and as soon as he did every robot in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards the teens and powered up their tridents.

"Titans Go!" Rave shouted out when the robots charged them and all but Mystic flew in different directions. Mystic just stood there, unmoving with his cloak wrapped completely around him and his hood down. Just when it looked too late he flipped his head up and his cloak blew open revealing his bulging muscles as he ran forward, knocking down the robots like they were bowling pins.

"Can you see Beast Lad or Black Bird?" Alakazam asked as she sent spell after spell at the guards below her but most of her spells were being avoided.

"Not unless they're in the huge bomb," Android said as one of the gasmask wearing guards jumped up to an impossible height to grab onto her leg. She let out a screech as she pointed her cannon at him and fired a ball on sonic energy which got him off her leg but also blew off his gasmask revealing his clearly robotic face. It had no ears and beeping lights were all over it including the eyes that were just two red lights and its mouth looked like it was smiling the worlds biggest more disturbing smile. The robot fell to the ground and Android raised an eyebrow shouting, "I think these guys are robots."

"Good," Mystic said as a few of the robots surrounded him, "I like robots," with that he went into a low fighting stance and sent out waves of hexes at the guards who all stopped dead in their tracks. Mystic stood up straight and waited a moment until they all twitched slightly and sparks flew from their joints before they all simultaneously exploded. He then began to run forward and leaped over parts of the robots so that he could send hexes at others.

"Remained me not to get on his bad side," Android said as she paused in her fighting to look at the destruction that Mystic was causing.

"Look over there," Rave shouted as he pointed to Black Bird's and Beast Lad's communicators that were duct taped to the bomb. He flew down and ripped them off sending rave-bolts at the robots to keep them away from him as he did, "this was another trap."

"Then where are they?" Alakazam asked as she was distracted by a robot jumping up onto her card and stabbing at her with its trident. She side stepped it and glared at the robot before making the card zip back into her pocket. Both the robot and Alakazam stayed floating in midair though and even the robot looked down in disbelief before looking back up at Alakazam. She shrugged and with that the robot feel to the ground with a loud boom as the card came back out of Alakazam's pocket and back under her feet.

Rave ripped through a guard before pausing to answer Alakazam with a half growled, "that's what I want to know."

Back across town Beast Lad had just busted down the door to free Black Bird, Red X and himself to find that they were still at the docks. They were in a warehouse that had nothing in it except for the room they had just been in that looked like it was built separately from the warehouse. That and a table in the middle of the room that had Red X's gun sitting on it and two communicators. "Shouldn't there be guards or something?" Beast Lad asked as he scanned the empty room.

"He thinks he's already won," Red X said as she too was scanning the room with her sensors to find the same thing as Beast Lad, no one was around.

"Look," Black Bird shouted as she ran to the table, "they left our spare communicators," she finished as she grabbed her com-link off the table and Beast Lad ran up to grab his. "They left your, um, gun too," Black Bird said as she held up the weapon.

It began to shake and then flew out of her hand and onto Red X's waist, "thanks," Red X said without any sarcasm in her voice but her body langue showed that she was holding back.

"Let's call Rave and see if he knows about this bomb yet," Beast Lad said as he dialled in Rave's frequency. The screen blurred for a second as Black Bird and Red X gathered behind him before Rave appeared on the screen fighting three of the robot guards.

"I think he knows?" Red X said as Rave fought off one of the guards and then grabbed the trident of another, stabbing him with it as he took care of the last one with a rave-bolt to the face at point blank range.

"Black Bird! Beast Lad! Is that you?" Rave asked as he noticed who was on his communicator, "where are you guys?"

"We're still at the dock," Beast Lad said as Rave flew up into the air to avoid fighting while he was talking, "where are you?"

"Under the park," Rave said as suddenly there was a loud mechanical hiss from behind him and the doors to the bomb opened as the conveyer belt began to move and dump zinothium in like coal into a furnace.

"That must be the bomb," Beast Lad said to himself as he looked over Rave's shoulder and tried to study it.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, what would we do without you?" Red X said very sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the green skinned hero.

Beast Lad growled slightly and didn't have time to ask Rave anything before Black Bird took the communicator from him and forgot to be nervous and bashful telling Rave, "we'll be their as quick as possible," before shutting off the communicator.

"Let's go then," Beast Lad said as he took his com-link back and grew a set of wings, flying off towards where Rave had said he was.

Black Bird took off as well to find that Red X was still running along the ground, "why aren't you flying?"

"I can only maintain short bursts of flight," Red X said and without another thought Black Bird made a large pterodactyl out of black magic swoop her up making Red X silently say, "thanks."

"How long until the bomb goes off?" Black Bird asked as she ignored the sign of gratitude to ask about the more important matter.

"Not long enough," Red X said and without another word they both picked up speed.

The three formerly missing teens arrived at that park at the same time and quickly found a way into the sewers to where the rest of the team had just finished off the last of the robot guards. They were just standing, looked at the bomb when Red X ran in and screamed, "stop that conveyer belt!"

The team looked at each other and didn't know if they should trust the thief but then Black Bird ran in adding a stern, "now!"

The Titans didn't need to be told twice after that and they all used their powers on the conveyer belt at once. It was destroyed in a second and the zinothium stopped being pumped into the bomb but the bomb did not turn off. "Red X? How is she connected to all this?" Rave asked as he flew in front of Black Bird and Red X.

"Not in the way you think," Beast Lad asked as he noticed his sister was back to her bashfully ways now that Rave stood right in front of her, "right now it's better to shut down this bomb anyway."

"I think Mystic can handle that," Alakazam said as Mystic got ready to send a jinx at the bomb to defuse it.

"No!" Red X quickly shouted before Mystic could send his hex, "that may turn off the bomb but the zinothium is too temperamental, it would exploded right now."

"So what do we do now," Android asked as the team went silent, but this silence was broken by the sound of someone up on the balcony. Everyone looked up at once to see Professor Chaos standing there with a meek look on his face as the last of his robots stood by him.

"Uh oh," he said when he saw all his robots destroyed and the Titans looking up at him. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to hide his fear as he said, "it does not matter if you defeated my robots because my bomb can not be stopped at this point. Goodbye Teen Titans," and with that he turned around and tried to walk away but it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Not in this lifetime," Red X said as she flew up to the balcony and launched an X at the guard making him fumble backwards and finally tip over the balcony as Red X grabbed the back of Chaos's coat and flipped him over the side. She grabbed onto him again in midair and pushed him under her, letting gravity do the rest. They plummeted towards the ground and Chaos would have been crushed like the guard had been when it hit had Rave not zoomed by at the last second and snatch Chaos away from Red X who landed on the ground gracefully without a sound.

"We don't do that," Rave said as Chaos began to thank him over and over again for saving his life, "we do this though," Rave said as he pulled back his fist and punched Chaos, sending him flying back until he hit the wall, sliding down it unconscious.

"Guys, you do remember the giant bomb right?" Alakazam said as she pointed at the bomb that was now pulsing with a red glow.

"Black Bird, I need you to take me in there," Red X said as she pointed to the bomb and all Black Bird could do was nod as she encased herself and Red X in a bubble and floated into the bomb. "There," Red X said as she pointed to a red line going around the inside of the bomb that the zinothium was slowly raising to, "once all the raw zinothium is boiled up to that point, Ka Boom!"

"So what do we do?" Black Bird asked as Red X paused for a crucial moment to think.

"How much of this can you take into orbit?" Red X asked as she looked at how solid the black magic bubble she was standing in was.

"About a quarter of it and that's stretching my limits," Black Bird said in defeat and panic as the zinothium kept rising.

"I'll have to take the rest of it," Red X said as her voice shook for a second but it cleared as she said, "drop the bubble take as much as you can and go."

"What! You'll be killed!" Black Bird yelled at Red X's ludicrous plan.

"My suit was designed to survive being completely immersed in zinothium and it can absorb it too but if we don't act now there'll be too much for this to work." Red X said as it seemed she was completely replaced by a new heroic person.

"Fine," Black Bird said as she focused her magic and shouted, "Azarath Arella Azar!" and a large portion of the zinothium was encased in black magic as her eyes began to glow white with energy. At the same time the bubble dropped around the girls and Red X dived into the red liquid head first.

Outside all the Titans saw was Black Bird shoot out of the bomb and head towards the surface as the large ball full of zinothium trailed behind her. "I'm not one to run…" Beast Lad said as the bomb stopped pulsing and began to glow solid red, and it was getting brighter.

"Agreed," Rave said as he took off after Black Bird followed by the rest of the team. They left Professor Chaos alone and he awoke and began to laugh as he pulled a device from his pocket and pushed a button making the bomb raise as he laughed louder the higher it went.

"What is she doing?" Alakazam asked as she looked up at the sky to see Black Bird flying higher and higher.

"Saving us," Beast Lad said as he looked up at his sister with more respect for her then he had ever had before. He was cut off from his thoughts though as the ground began to shack and split right where the playground was. The Titans quickly swooped in and got the children and people off of it as the bomb raised to the surface and was now glowing even brighter.

There was an explosion over head and Black Bird came plummeting to the ground out of nowhere. Rave reacted first and quickly flew up grabbing her in his arms bridle style as she laid limp, too week from her overuse of power to move but not enough to lean in closer to Rave's body. The bomb grew brighter and brighter as Rave landed on the ground and used his arm to support her as he put her back down on the ground. Finally the bomb grew so bright that the entire place was too bright to see anything but red for miles around and then it all disappeared like a light bulb burning out.

"Did it work?" Android asked as there was absolute silence after the light went away. That was when Red X floated out of the bomb with her arms out as she glowed red, almost as bright as the bomb had been.

"That was intense," Red X said as she laughed slightly and landed on the ground as the light seemed to be sucked into the ground around her too she fell unconscious.

Hours past and the Titans brought Red X back to the Tower while they celebrated their victory after helping the cops arrest Chaos and removed the bomb from the park. They were all getting ready to go out for pizza as they all laughed and had fun like they always did after a victory. But Red X didn't care much for this as she just stayed around until she could repair the systems in her suit that had overloaded. Right now she stood on the windowsill ready to leave.

"Do you guys usually do this?" Red X asked the closes person to her that just happened to be a fully rejuvenated Black Bird.

"Yeah, I don't think eating this much pizza is healthy," Black Bird said which made Red X turn her head to look at her as she didn't really expect a response. "Hey if you want to," Black Bird said as she paused, "you could do a lot of good with your powers."

"I'm not into the whole team thing," Red X said as she looked out the window at the sunset over the harbour, "and I'm definitely not into the hero thing, but don't worry you'll be seeing me again." With that she was going to jump out the window but she only got as far as leaning forward as Black Bird stopped her.

"Wait," Black Bird shouted as Red X looked back at her, "who are you?"

"It isn't going to be that easy," Red X said as she shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Fine, then just one clue?" Black Bird nearly demanded.

"The flying," Red X said as she looked back out the window before finishing, "isn't a part of the suit," and with that she jumped out the window and was gone. Black Bird ran over to the window but she already knew it was too late as she simple just looked out at the sunset, knowing that today she had made both a rival and a friend.

Meanwhile in a place unknown to all but a few Professor Chaos kneeled on his knees as chains bound his hands to the floor. Around him was completely black but you could tell that there were others in front of him on high judge like bunches by the reflection on their clothes and glasses.

"You have disgraced us," said a female voice from up the benches, "and you dare to this while you name yourself after us."

"I was just trying to impress you," Professor Chaos said silently as he averted his eyes from the council.

"You failed!" boomed the unmistakable voice of Slade as his red eye glowed from the dark, "take him away," Slade ordered and two robots came ripping Chaos's chains from the floor and dragged him off kicking and screaming. The lights flicked on over the council once he was gone to reveal Slade sitting in the middle with Sister Blood beside him as two other men and another women looked at him.

"This is unacceptable," one of the men said in a huff, "the only reason this Order has lasted this long is because the heroes do not know of it."

"The Titans wont tell anyone trust me," Slade said as a smile found its way to his lips, "perhaps this is a good thing. I have been sitting in wait as my power grows and the most I have done since I returned to the living is join this society. I think now is the time to strike," Slade said and the others began to bang there hands on the table in agreement before the lights went out over their heads and Slade finished from the darkness, "now is the time for The Order of Chaos to destroy the Titans once and for all."


	14. Sparks: Part 1

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter fourteen of The New Teen Titans. This chapter begins a story arch that puts a new spin on one of the old team's villains but I'm not saying who because the answer is just a few sentences away. Well alright on to reviews, Valda, I cant answer that question yet but I must respect your knowledge of the Titan's from the comics I mean you even spelt Psions right. Mr. D 91, yes there's still a lot to go but I cant do 'Fear Itself' because no matter how dangerous it is Black Bird shows her emotion more then her mom ever did. But aren't a few broken light bulbs better then monsters attacking? Oh and finally Neko Saphira, thanks for clearing that up and once again I cant answer that question yet. Alright well that's done so now without further ado here's chapter fourteen of The New Teen Titans

Chapter 14: Sparks: Part 1

Jump City if known for nothing else is known for its technology and for the Titans. Some would say that it's known for the countless tech companies it holds more so then even the Titans. None of these companies matter right now though except for one of the larger ones as right now a man is heading towards a destination in the basement of the companies main building. He waves and nods at people he knows as he walks by them but the further he gets the less people there are to wave to. He looked like he was a lab technician but almost too young to be wearing a lab coat at all. Underneath the lab coat he wore a black shirt and a pair of black jeans and he had blond hair that looked like it hadn't been combed. He wore a security pass clipped to his coat pocket that had a picture of him, what appeared to be a barcode and his name, Robert Layfield, on it. He was in pretty good shape and had a smug smile on his face and a strut in his walk even when the halls narrowed and stopped being wallpapered or carpeted. He reached the end of the barren grey hallway and came to a thick door with a panel next to it. He typed in a five digit code and held his security pass up to a light that then scanned it. The door made unlocking sounds for a few seconds and then opened letting the young technician in.

The room was very basic with plain white walls and no windows due to the fact that it was a few floors below ground level. The only things in the room where some computer parts that littered the room along with a desk that had lots of papers piled on top of it. The room could be mistaken for a back room if it wasn't for the lock on the door and one other important thing. In the centre of the room, next to a chair, sat a cone shaped object that was about three feet tall and had wires and lights going up the side. The opening at the top of the cone had electricity shooting from it that met electricity from a similar cone on the ceiling. Where the electricity met, held in place so that it was floating in the air was a computer chip. A computer chip that almost looked like it had a face.

"Hello Mister Load," Robert said as he grabbed a clipboard from the desk and began ticking things off as he went around the cone, "or lets be frank shall we, Overload." He laughed at his own joke and flipped the paper up on the clipboard before sitting down in the chair. "Alright so lets talk," he said as he leaned forward and stared at the blank chip saying, "come on, don't make me look crazy," which only made him look more crazy when the chip didn't respond. "I know that you have the ability to talk so why don't you make that electricity around you crackle and sound like a voice? Please?" he asked nicely but only got the sound of the electronic hum from the cone as a reward. Robert sighed before saying in desperation, "your technology can help thousands of people, save millions of life's but we need your help to understand it so come on, please?" once again humming was all he got.

"Fine!" Robert yelled as he stood in a huff and picked up his clipboard, "let's go over the old score chart." Flipping the page on his clipboard violently he began, "sixteen years ago: the Titans make their finally stand against Slade in a fight which you, Cinderblock and Plasmus participated. By the end of the day Cinderblock was destroyed, Slade was allegedly killed, Plasmus was knocked into a coma and you were shorted out. Fourteen years ago: Plasmus was transferred to a special meta-human hospital where to this day they are trying to make it so he is no longer Plasmus. Meanwhile you were still in a specially designed cell in a state prison. Oh but here's where it gets interesting," Robert said as he paused to raise his eyebrows at Overload. "Thirteen years ago: our humble little computer company takes you from prison with the promise that you will be no danger to us. Four years and two covered up deaths later and your in the state you're in now. Alright then there's about eight years of nothing and then the person who had been working with you died and I took over. So after all those years don't you want to help us so that we can release you?" Robert asked but once again got nothing at all from the emotionless computer chip.

"Fine!" Robert shouted again as he turned around, "you can spend the rest of your miserable existence in this room." He then threw his clipboard to one side and maybe it hit something electronic but Robert could swear he heard the sound of electricity sparking. "Was that you?" he asked as he turned around and approached the machine, Overload didn't need to respond with words but instead made the electricity buzz around him again. "So you're the crazy one," Robert laughed as the electricity kept sparking, "that is a containment field, if you try to absorb the electricity you'll only short-circuit yourself." Overload didn't listen as he just kept on making the electricity spark as Robert began to laugh and came right up to the chip. Not a good idea as just then there was a backlash of electricity that sent him to the floor in pain as the containment field turned off.

The alarm went off and the lights flashed red in tune with the ringing of the alarm, dyeing the room blood red every so often. Robert rolled around on the ground with his hands over his face before taking them away and looking in a steel panel to see his face. There were burns that covered the sides of his face on both sides and then climbed back the side of his head like weeds. Separating into different lines that got thinner as they went before stopping at the back of his head making the appearance of dancing flames on the side of his head. His eyebrow and the hair on ether side of his head was burned off and his blue eyes were brought out by the burns around his eyes which were full of rage. He looked over to see Overload on the ground with electricity still sparking through him. "We may not know much about you," Robert hissed out through gnawed teeth and lots of pain, "but we removed your ability to make a body out of electricity long ago." He crawled over till he was right on top of the chip and said, "so what are you going to do now?"

That's when he got his first every response from the computer chip, but it wasn't something he wanted to hear, "second body option, activated." Electricity shot from Overload and hit Robert in the forehead making him yell out in pain as Overload floated up the stream of electricity and then shot into his forehead making his hands go back to his face.

Just then two heavily armoured guards burst through the doors, one of them asking, "are you ok Mister Layfield?"

"Better then I've every been," Robert said but his voice now crackled with electricity and so did his body as it visible moved through him. He floated up into the air slightly and extended his arms sending bolts of electrify through his finger tips and hitting the guards. They were electrified and went stiff before falling to the ground in a heap. Robert's coat and the bottom of his pants were torn and his shoes were burned off, electricity moving from his down pointed toes into the ground. "Overload has returned!" Overload shouted as more guard ran into the room and surrounded him, weapons raised.

Overload's eyes began to glow and spark with electricity as it charged through him even more and moved down his body, picking up strength and shooting out of his feet sending sparks along the ground and shocking all but the youngest, skinniest guard. "Please don't hurt me," the leftover guard said as he dropped his gun once the other guards had all fallen.

Overload extended his arm and electricity shot from it, wrapping around the guards neck and yanked him closer so he was inches away from Overloads new face. He then asked the quivering man the only question he wanted an answer to, "where are the Titan?"

"Oh come on that's impossible," Android said as she sat in the kitchen talking to Beast Lad. The day for the Titans was going like any other day. Rave was off in his room trying to decode messages and old news headlines for any possible leads on Slade. Black Bird and Mystic were both in their rooms. Reading in Black Bird's case and god knows what in Mystics and Beast Lad and Android were talking as Alakazam sat on the couch glancing over at them when nether were looking. "There is no way that Ninja Fury Ten is better then Ninja Fury Seven."

"But the graphics are so much better in Ten," Beast Lad said as he continued the conversation about video games, "and Seven's storyline is overrated."

"Trust me, I know more about this then you. I am a robot after all," Android said with a giggle as she put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. To Beast Lad this was a normal little argument to have with a friend but with Android there was a hidden agenda. One that Beast Lad had no idea of but Alakazam could see from the couch, and she didn't like it.

"Just because you can play DVD's does not make you the worlds greatest video game expert," Beast Lad said as he leaned back in his chair.

Android was about to respond but was cut off by Alakazam as she moved behind Beast Lad and placed her hand on the back of his chair as she asked, "hey Beast Lad want to watch TV?"

"I'm kind of talking to Android," Beast Lad said as she looked up at Alakazam and as soon as he looked away from her Android glanced up angrily at Alakazam.

"Yeah but that new show you've been talking about is on," Alakazam said as she yanked Beast Lad out of his chair and began to lead him towards the TV.

"Yes, but he was talking to me," Android said as she grabbed Beast Lad's other arm. Both the girls glanced at each other with a mix on confusion and angry as Beast Lad looked between the two completely oblivious to what was going on. The tug of war game that would have ripped Beast Lad's arm's off was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off. Both girls glanced at each other for a second longer before letting go and running over to the monitor as everyone else came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Rave asked as he looked to the other team members for the answer.

"Some kind of energy stealer," Android said as she went over the information begin pumped from the computer into her through the wire coming from her wrist, "he's already caused two blackouts across town."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rave asked before yelling out just what they were all waiting to hear, "Titans Go!"

Meanwhile downtown Overload's only concern was to cause as much havoc as possible to attract the Titans. He floated through town as people ran from him as soon as he got near, he wasn't trying to scar people so he didn't attack any. Instead he gathered energy, going by hardware and electronic stores making the electricity break through the glass windows to get to him. "Where are the Titans!" Overload yelled when the Titans did not appear as soon as they used to.

"Right here," Rave said from behind Overload making him whip his head around violently to find the location of the voice. The Titans all stood in their attack stances, ready for anything that Overload would throw at them.

"You are not the Titans," Overload growled as he examined the teens, "you are cheep imitations." He didn't even bother to turn around after that he just turned his head and continued on his way.

"I got your imitation right here," Android yelled as she raised her cannon and fired off two balls of sonic energy. As the balls raced towards the villain he stopped and stood absolutely still until the last moment when he quickly moved to one side and the balls struck a wall behind him causing two small explosions.

"You try to attack me!" Overload shouted as he turned around and raised his arms into the air. Android lowered her cannon a bit in fear as electricity once again rushed through Overloads body. It moved down from his hands held in the air gaining strength as it went and then shot from his feet and into the ground. It surged along the ground and hit Android causing her to go stiff from shock and then she fell to the ground, the pipes in her body going grey as she did.

Beast Lad saw this and ran over to Android, catching her in the air but not quite prepared for the fact that the skinny girl was made of heavy metal. He was pulled down a little as well but stopped her before she could hit the ground. He raised an arm in defence as a spark shot from Android's shoulder. "All her systems are shutting down," Beast Lad yelled as sparks continued to spring from Android's joints, the electricity trying to find a way out of her body, "some one needs to get her back to the Tower."

"I'll do it," Alakazam said as all the anger she had had for Android earlier was completely forgotten. As she ran a card shot from her sleeve and extended under Android so she lied on it like a gurney. As that happened another card shot from her front pocket and extended under her feet as she ran. She then flew over to Android and the two cards connected by their ends, Alakazam towing Android behind her as they flew towards the Tower. And just like that, two Titan were already gone.

Beast Lad looked up as they went for a moment longer before zeroing in on Overload. He ran towards Overload who shot electricity from his finger tips but it was too late as Beast Lad had already changed into an elephant and the electricity bounced off his hardened skin. He rammed into Overload and pushed him up against the brick wall. He flopped like a rag doll against Beast Lad's tusk but then began laughing as he wiped away the blood from his lip. "You only cause damage to this body," it was only then that Beast Lad's eyes dragged up to the chip stuck in the mans head. He recognised it from the old pictures of their parents enemies but the chip was never in anyone's head back then. Now the chip was even indenting more into the technicians head as small wires extended out from the chip and ended in small circles. Beast Lad had examined the chip for a bit too long as he noticed what appeared to be the chips mouth lift into a smile. Beast Lad's eyes went wide but it was too late and thousands of bolts of electricity moved through his elephant skin and was able to electrocute him.

Beast Lad fell to the ground as he shifted back to normal, smoke rising from him as he hit the ground. Overload fell as well though as almost all the electricity had left his body. He panted slightly as the other Titans began to run towards him. He moved quickly and smashed the window beside the wall he had been slammed into. He examined the blood on his hand which came from the broken glass sticking out of it but ignored it as instead he made the televisions that were in the display window shoot all their electricity into his bleeding hand. He then whipped the hand around to face the Titans and shot a stream of electrify at the Titans forcing them to all dive in different detractions to get out of the way of the attack.

"We've got to get rid of all his energy," Rave called out, powering up his hands and eyes with energy as he and Black Bird took to the air. He then fired two rave-bolts at Overload but they were just absorbed into his body instead of knocking him back.

"You only power me," Overload shouted as he raised his arms and sent electricity from the finger tips on both hands towards Rave. Right when it was about to hit him though a manhole cover engulfed in black magic deflected the attack.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird yelled, using other items that littered the street to deflect the blots of electricity now being aimed at her.

"Mystic!" Rave yelled, sending orders without having to even fully saw them. As Black Bird distracted Overload Mystic ran under the electricity as it went through the air towards Black Bird and he sent two hexes at two separated fire hydrants. Water shot from them and hit Overload in the back sending him flying through the air before he was stopped when he banged into a lamppost. Rave swooped down to deliver the knockout blow once all the energy was completely out of Overload and was about to when Overload looked up at him.

"Help me," Robert said his voice finding its way through the weakened Overload's hold on him. Rave paused as he looked into the pain filled eyes of the man but he paused too long as electricity broke the streetlight above Overload's head and surged into him, being amplified by the puddle he sat in. The eyes that had been full of pain quickly charged with energy and two streams of electricity shot from them connecting with Rave's eyes and sending him flying backwards as Overload picked himself up into the air.

Black Bird growled as she flew up higher then Overload and saw that Rave was out like a light from the energy being pumped into him from the recharged villain. "Take this!" she yelled as two snakes shot from ether one of her hands and headed towards Overload. Overload looked up and saw the hissing snakes and he simple sent out two more electric blasts from his eyes. they hit the two black magic snakes and they were disintegrated but the blasts didn't stop there as they instead connected with Black Bird. She went flying backwards and hit the top of a building. She slide down and Mystic quickly moved to catch her in the air. He sat her down gently and then realized it was just him and Overload.

"Who are you?" Mystic asked as he did not recognize the chip in the mans forehead and he had never been told stories of the energy monster.

"I am Overload!" he shouted as he raised himself higher into the air and extended his arms, "and if you will not tell me where the Titans are then I shall free Plasmus from his prison and together we will find them ourselves."

Deciding that the fight was over he zoomed off towards an unknown location and with no way to follow Mystic had to let him go causing the fight to truly be over. Mystic looked around to see that Beast Lad and Rave were now gaining consciousness again after their electrification. "what happened?" Beast Lad asked as he sat up with a hand on his head.

"He won," Rave said simple and cynically as he took to the air and picked up Black Bird as he turned to his other two team-mates, "come on lets get back to the Tower." With that Beast Lad turned into a pterodactyl and allowed Mystic to jump onto his back before following after his leader.

None of them saw the figure who had watched the entire fight from the shadows of an ally. He emerged from the darkness like he had been one with it and smiled under his mask. His blood red eye glowing with glee as Slade said simple "interesting" before fading back into the darkness and laughing maniacally. The Titans retreating and Overload victorious.


	15. Sparks: Part 2

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter fifteen of The New Teen Titans. Sorry the wait for this chapter was so long but school has started so the chapters are going to get further apart. But lets not dwell on that, instead lets move on to reviews. Well way2beme and outthere101, you were the only ones to ask questions and since it was the same question I'll elaborate on what has been going on for the original Titans. They were caught by Slade and now they're in a cell that they can't get out of. There really isn't much more to it I mean Slade is watching them and Nightwing's still trying to find any way possible to get out. Everyone else is just kind of sitting around being bored. It's the kids who matter and they still have no idea where Slade or their parents are so in the meantime we'll follow them through the adventures it takes to find them. Speaking of adventures, here's chapter fifteen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 15: Sparks: Part 2

The Titan Tower sickbay. A plan white room with four beds lined up in a row, monitors next to each bed and a x-ray machine above the middle bed on a swivel so that it was able to reach all the other beds. Chairs are set up by the door and near the beds and every single last thing was white. It was almost painful to stay in there for too long but when someone's in danger you tend to forget about colour, and in the Titan Tower sickbay, someone was always in danger. Right now, it was Android.

Alakazam had arrived at the Tower only a few minutes ago and had instantly ran to the sickbay. It wasn't exactly suited to the fact that Android was a robot but Alakazam hadn't taking much note to that at the time and just needed a place where she could work anyway. It took a few minutes to get her stabilized and to drain most of the electricity out. Android would be mad at her later for using magic on her hardware but Alakazam had trouble using the toaster without magic so if she had tried to do without she'd have just caused more damage.

When she was done the pipes in Android's body filled up with their regular blue liquid and her eyes lit up as they shot open. "Ow," Android said as she moved her hand up to her head only to have sparks shoot from the joint under her armpit.

"All the electricity isn't out yet," Alakazam warned as she moved over to her friend and pushed her down onto the bed, "I still need to get the rest of it out."

"I can take it from here," Android said as ones and zeros went by her eyes and she began to fix all of her own systems.

"Is anything important damaged?" Alakazam asked her friend as the worry that had plagued her face since Android was electrocuted began to fade as Android appeared ok, "as far as I could tell a lot of your systems were overloaded."

"Don't worry it's all just basic movement and sensitivity software," Android said as the ones and zeros continued to roll by her eyes as she talked, "I can fix it all in a couple of minutes. Besides all my important stuff, like my memory banks, my personality chip and my AI are more well protected then Fort Knox. It would take a lot a long time to affect me in anyway."

"Well that's good," Alakazam sighed as all the worry left her as she slumped into a chair by the door. With the worry gone though her mind went back to what had happened earlier before Overload attacked. "Hey Android?" Alakazam said tentatively as she sat up in her chair, "about what happened earlier with Beast Lad?"

"Don't worry about it," Android said as the ones and zeros stopped and she sat up without any sparks. "It's just," Android said as she swung her legs over the bed and bit her metal lip, "you know that I really like Beast Lad, right?"

"Yeah," Alakazam said with a mix of regret, jealously, meekness, anger and just about any other emotion that could be associated with teenage girls and boys, so just about every emotion, "why do you ask?"

"Well I figure we've been friends for a long time and," Android stuttered but stopped halfway through as she just decided to ask right out, "do you like Beast Lad?"

Alakazam paused for a long time before stuttering out "umm, no… I mean if you…but then," and she would have continued if she wasn't stopped by Android who stopped listing once she heard the word 'no'.

"Great then we can still be friends and not have to fight over some guy," Android said as she jumped the short distance from the bed to the floor. She didn't want to know the but and she didn't notice that Alakazam had paused for a long time before even saying no. She had heard what she wanted to hear even if it wasn't what Alakazam really meant.

"Yeah," Alakazam said as she laughed nervously and began to sweat a little after her blunt lie of a statement.

Android walked over and looked at Alakazam and she fully knew that Alakazam had lied and was struggling on whether or not to tell the truth. She hoped that she wouldn't say anything that could put their friendship at risk and she inhaled sharply when Alakazam opened her mouth to add something to her unfinished sentence. Luckily that was when Rave popped into the room.

"Oh Android you're awake," Rave said calmly as he wouldn't have been able to sense the tension in the air if it had slapped him. "Come on we're having a meeting to discuss our loss."

"We lost?" Android said shocked, really she did it to break the tension Rave couldn't see to break but she was still surprised about the lose.

"Yeah," Rave said as the anger and depression that always filled his voice after a defeat once again was present. He turned and waved the girls to follow as he began walking towards the war room. Android and Alakazam looked at each other for a moment and followed, deciding to leave their little dispute for later, when it probably wouldn't be so little.

The war room was a room added by the New Titans for the planning of battles and for following leads on Slade. The latter was mostly done by Rave and he had doubles of all the newspaper clippings that were pinned to the wall pinned to his wall. The rooms main purpose though was mission briefings and that could be seen as Rave, Alakazam and Android entered the room. It was actually a small room that was mostly filled with a large round table that had revolving chairs situated around it. Each of these chairs were made for a different Titan as could be told from the logos on the backs, an idea they got from the JLA's Watch Tower meeting room which they had visited as children. Rave moved and sat the farthest from the door with Beast Lad and Black Bird on ether side of him, Mystic was on the other side of Beast Lad and Alakazam and Android sat between Mystic and Black Bird. In the centre of the room was a large blue ball that had many wires running through it and which colouring was similar to Android's.

"Alright, today we were defeated by one of our parents old enemies, Overload," Rave said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "It happened because we were unprepared for what we faced," Rave said as he studied the looks on all the Titans faces, "so me and Beast Lad looked through the original Titans files and discovered his origin."

"And will now show it through the magic of power point," Beast Lad said as he clicked a button on a remote he held. The ball in the middle of the table made a few beeping noises and then a beam of light popped up and spread out until it became a revolving square picture for the Titans to see. In the picture four men with messy military style uniforms on sat in some jungle, posing for the camera. Two had their arms around each other as they smiled wide smiles, the one farthest to the right holding up two fingers in the peace sign. Next to them sat a man who had a emotionless face and was holding a rifle in one hand. And finally on the edge of the picture was a man who's face was blurred out.

"He use to belonged to a group of four mercenaries who underwent experimental and illegal testing," Rave explained as the smiling friend who wasn't holding up the piece sign was highlighted, "his name was Oliver Load."

"Which really begs the question, just how long did it take him to come up with Overload as a codename?" Beast Lad said as he looked utterly confused at his own question.

"He had his personality, brain waves and thought patterns programmed into a computer chip but he lost his humanity," Rave said as he continued, ignoring Beast Lad's question. "The other members were Brock Lain who's brain was put into a stone golem," Rave said as the man holding the rifle was highlighted, "he became Cinderblock. The other member was Otto Furth who was merged with an unknown substance that's activated by conscience thought," Rave said as the other smiling man was highlighted, "he changed his mind at the last minute but it was too late as he was already Plasmus. The last member we couldn't find anything on, like he was erased from history," Rave said as the blurred man was highlighted, "it appears that parts of his brains were advanced so that he became an expert plainer and battle strategist with near super human reflexes and agility."

"Three guesses who he is," Beast Lad said as he held up three fingers, "and the first two don't count."

"Slade," Alakazam said as she voiced just what everyone was thinking.

"Ding, ding, ding, give the lady her prize," Beast Lad said as he imitated a bad game show announcer.

"But Overload was a chip," Black Bird said as she rolled her eyes at her brother, something that was happening more and more often, "who was the guy with the burns and the lab coat?"

"That was a man named Robert Layfield," Rave said as the picture on the hologram projector changed to a picture of Robert, "he was the person working on finding out how Overload's powers work. Overload possessed him somehow and now he cant feel pain but damage is dealt to Robert's body. Not to mention that all the electricity running though him can't be good."

"So what do we do?" Android asked as she recalled the amount of electricity that had went through her and tried to imagined what that could do to a human.

"Mystic says that Overload mentioned going to find Plasmus," Rave said as he motioned for Beast Lad to push the button again. The picture changed to a 3-D image of a large stone building with a sign out front which read 'Belle Reave: Meta-Human Hospital & Research Facility'. "He's being kept here," Rave said as he pointed at the rotating building, "it's best if we set up a trap for Overload there."

"Yeah but how can we actually beat this guy" Alakazam asked as she waved her hands around to show her point, "water doesn't work on him anymore."

"It still short-circuits him even if it's for a shortened time," Rave explained as he pushed the button again and the picture changed to an image of Overload floating in the air, "the true way to beat him is to drain the energy from him."

"That's why he's always floating," Beast Lad said as he finished Rave's explanation, "if we can get him on the ground the electricity will go into the ground and he'll be one hundred percent drained."

"So any more questions before we head out?" Rave asked as he signalled for Beast Lad to turn off the hologram projector. He did and the image closed together and the beam withdrew into the blue ball which stopped glowing after a beeping noise.

"What about Plasmus?" Mystic asked from his chair were he had been sitting silently with his cloak covering as much of his body as it possible could.

"Plasmus has been in a coma since before we were born," Beast Lad said as he and the rest of the Titans stood to leave, but not Mystic. He sat as Beast Lad finished, "there's no chance Overload will be able to wake him up."

"But what if he does?" Mystic asked as he flicked his hood down and looked into the eyes of his leader.

"Then Overload will be the least of our worries," Rave answered as his face went deadpan, moving towards the door he said, "let's go," before leading the Titans off to set their trap.

On the edge of town sat Belle Reave a building built for the study of meta-humans but later evolved into a hospital for their special needs after their numbers sharply increased after the super-hero/super-villain spike in the early nineties. This one was relatively new though, unlike the ones that had existed for years in Metropolis and Fawcett City as well as other large cities with famous heroes. Jump City had never been thought of as a city with a large percentage of meta-humans though even after the Teen Titans set up base there, but in recent years one had been built anyway if for nothing then for the sake of the sick and strange metas from the jail a couple of miles away from town. But just like the Titan Tower sick bay it's not the structure that matters but the people in it. This time the most interesting being held there was Plasmas and Overload was looking for him.

Overload came floating down the middle of the highway with his arms extended in a Christ like position as his eyes glowed with energy. A car came speeding along and didn't see him until the last moment when the drivers eyes went huge and he sharply turned. Before he could go into the ditch though Overload caught the car with a net of electricity and flung the car back unto the road upside-down. He drained the energy from the car as he floated by it, getting the energy it had taken him to lift the car back and gaining the attention of two guards outside Belle Reave.

The two guards had been stationed there ever since word had reached that Overload was back so security in generally was increased. "Freeze!" one of the guards yelled through his protective face mask at the floating villain who looked down at him as if he was nothing.

"Fool," Overload said as he lowered his arms to his sides and shook his head at the two shacking men. One man was shacking like crazy though as the energy filled eyes of Overload gazed into his unemotionally. He shook so much that his weapon discharged and fired off a series of bullets at the electrically charged villain. But it wasn't good enough as with inhuman speed Overload waved his arm in front of him and another web of electricity was formed in front of him, catching the bullets. He smirked as the shacking guard dropped his gun the other guard glancing over at him as he began to shack more as well but he held out.

"I said freeze," the guard said, his voice shacking as the other guard had already turned and was now running back towards the building.

"Bravery?" Overload said as he smirked and raised his hand. Electricity shot from his figure tips and whizzed by the braver guard's head hitting the guard who was running and sending him to the ground. "Useless emotion," he said turning his hand slightly and sending another bolt which this time hit the brave guard head on and sent him flying backwards. Before he even hit the ground Overload had already flew to the hospital door.

He went inside and floated down the halls looking for Plasmas. The security cameras and security systems didn't even get a chance to catch him as their energy shot from them and into him as soon as he got near. He floated down a hall when he saw there was a door next to a large window at the end of it. He stopped when he got there and looked inside to see a slightly fat, balding middle age scientist going around a tube filled with liquid, cheeking it like Robert had cheeked Overload's containment field. In the room was the tube which had a generator next to it pumping energy though a cable as well as a desk near by with papers piled on top. That was all that was in the room rest of it being empty and huge almost like a hanger bay. Overload smiled as his eyes began to glow with energy and he moved over to the door blasting it off its hinges.

"You!" the scientist said as he stumbled backwards and fell in front of the floating villain. He shook as Overload turned and looked into the tube at Plasmas. He was looking a lot older and was clearly now middle aged. His hair was staring to recede and some wrinkles were here and there on his body in places where wrinkles would form if you slept all day.

Overload frowned at this sign of humanity in his old friend before turning to the scientist, his frown turning to a look of furry. "Release him!" Overload shouted as he used electricity to lift the scientist into the air.

"But he's in a coma," the scientist stuttered as he began to ring his hands and tried to move away from the villain the most he could, "if we remove his life-support he may die."

"You're useless," Overload said as he flicked his hand and electricity shocked the scientist sending him flying back over his desk, knocking papers down as he went. Overload then turned to look at the generator beside Plasmus's tank, its humming almost asking him to take its power. He floated in front of the a machine and it began to spark streams of electricity as if to greet him. He flung his arms back and the electricity flowered into him making his entire body glow with electricity.

The electricity kept on flowing, the small machine giving out more then it looked like it was capable of holding but it was draining, Overload could feel it. But he was forced to stop before he could finish his task as from somewhere in the rafters he heard the sound that most villains feared, the call of, "Titans Go!"

Out from the rafters Rave shot down as the other Titans followed suite all falling from the rafters far above the energy monster's head. Rave was the first to reach him though as he flew past him at an impossible speed making him spin around and become disoriented as well as breaking his connection to the generator. "You will all pay!" Overload shouted as he wobbled slightly in the air, but the Titans weren't listening.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird shouted, engulfing the chair behind the desk in black magic and separating it into all its separate components. Then her and the other girls began to send waves of chair parts, spells and balls of sonic energy at the dazed villain who attempted to avoid them all. He couldn't keep it up for long though as the back of the chair hit him square in the face and that was followed up by a sonic ball to the stomach which sent him recoiling backwards.

"Beast Lad, Mystic now!" Rave yelled as he pointed his finger at the distracted villain. Both Beast Lad and Mystic ran out from behind him and towards Overload, Beast Lad turning into green yeti as he went. When they reached him they both grabbed a leg each and yanked him from the air to the ground. The energy began to rush from him and into the ground as he yelled out in pain falling to his knees facing Plasmas.

"No!" He shouted using what was possible the last of his energy to send a jolt of electricity through his legs which shocked both Beast Lad and Mystic and sent them flying backwards. He then reached out to the generator and the last of its power went into him charging his hand with energy. "Now, awaking!" he yelled turning his hand toward Plasmus's tube and sending all the energy he had just absorbed right at it. It hit the tube and it broke apart, shattering into a million piece as the liquid inside began to poor out.

Overload collapsed to the ground unconscious when all his energy was gone and Plasmus flowed from the tube along with the water. His body like a rag doll being carried by the current to the middle of the floor, the Titans all gathering around him. "Is he…" Black Bird asked as the Titans all looked down at the limp man. There was an eerie silence in the room as for a second not a sound was heard, Plasmus just lying there but then he opened his eyes.


	16. Sparks: End

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter sixteen of The New Teen Titans. Well as I said the chapters are getting further apart because of school but this chapter I had trouble with anyway just for the writing part so sorry if it seemed a bit too long. Well I'll get to those reviews of yours now if I may. Mr. D 91 I can't tell you who's going to get Beast Lad as you probably guessed but yeah I did make up the other origins. I just wanted to find a way to tie them all to Slade since he was the person they worked for and seemed to have a dynamic that at one time could have been friendship. Oh and Valda you need to think more highly of that character because she really is going to have a very important role to play. Here, I'll give you a clue since it's still going to be awhile till you see her, If I every write a spin-off to this, she will be one of the main characters. Anyway those were the only two reviewers that asked questions but thanks to the rest of you reviewers and here is chapter sixteen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 16: Sparks: End

Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus. At one time those three were Slade's greatest and most loyal henchmen. They fought many battles for him and always ether disappeared or didn't know what to do when he was gone. But if you're your willing to die for some one then one day you will. In the final battle between the Titans and Slade they were the final obstacle in the Titans way. In the end they could not stop the death of their master, one couldn't even stop his one death. Two lived on though, even if one was in a deep slumber, but that deep sleep was over.

"Help Me," came the low pitch and strained voice of Plasmus as he looked up at the Titans, half of his face melting into the gooey liquid that was Plasmus. As soon as that happened the Titans took a collective gasp and all jumped back and went into attack positions. Plasmus rolled on the ground as he melted into a monster but as the human part of him was turning to goo the goo part was turning back to normal.

"Um shouldn't he be killing us by now?" Beast Lad asked as he lowered his attack stance, watching a villain roll around on the ground wasn't really threatening after all.

"It must be the medicine we gave him," came the voice of the scientist that Overload had knocked out. He ran over to Rave and continued with his explanation of Plasmus's state, "we couldn't cure him completely of the Plasmus sickness but we were able to make him fight it."

"So what? He's fighting it now?" Rave said as he took his attention from Plasmus which was probably a bad idea. Just as Rave finished talking to the scientist Plasmus stood up by making his legs melt and then reform under him in a standing position. He was still made of the muddy substance but it was more solid then it used to be and his arm as well as the quarter of his face holding his left eye and a part of his chest were still human. He raised his none human arm and it shot out, a steam of purple muck hitting Rave head on. He flew back and hit the wall hard, leaving a dent and falling to the ground when Plasmus withdrew his arm.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say he's losing that fight," Alakazam said as she looked back at Rave who moaned as he struggled to push himself off the ground.

"Not for long," Black Bird said as her eyes began to glow white with energy and the bits of chair she had threw at Overload became engulfed once again in black magic. "Azarath Arella Azar!" she shouted as the bits of chair launched towards Plasmus at light speed. They all hit him and stretched the parts of his body they hit back but they eventually absorbed into him, and for every inch he absorbed he grew that much.

"Great, you've taught him how he can grow in this state," The scientist said from beside Beast Lad as he slapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"You're not helping!" Beast Lad shouted right into the scientist's face. Just as he did this Plasmus extended his arm again and hit Beast Lad with a stream of muck that sent him right back to the wall. Unlike with Rave though Plasmus held this attack as the mucky liquid rushed at Beast Lad and ploughed him into the wall. This was good for Beast Lad though who with a burst of black magic turned into a sailfish and began to swim against the stream of muck towards Plasmus's body. He finally reached it and swam right into Plasmus's chest and closed his eyes as with another burst of magic he turned into an elephant. Plasmus's entire body splattered everywhere. Luckily Black Bird was able to protect herself, the scientist and the recently recovered Rave with a shield of black magic. As she did that Android raised the forearm of her arm that wasn't a cannon and a blue energy shield extended from it. Mystic protected himself and Alakazam who stood behind him with his cloak leaving Beast Lad standing there covered in muck.

"Is it over then?" Rave asked as everyone lowered their shields and Beast Lad tried to brush the substance off his hands and onto his shirt which was already covered in the stuff as well, so he was basically trying to rub mud off on more mud.

"I hope so cause this is just wrong," Beast Lad said as he tried to flick the stuff off his hands and unto the ground. As it hit the ground though it began to move to a location near the middle of the room. It all moved off of Beast Lad as well and from every were else in the room that it had landed. Eventually there was a large pile of the gooey stuff in the middle of the room and the Titans all got into attack position. Once all of plasmas was in that pile Plasmus morphed back to the semi-human form her was in, the human parts turning from muck into bone and skin the second they he reformed.

"Oh this is going to be a long day," Alakazam said as Plasmus shot out his arm and split it in two so that he could engulfed both the desk and what was left of the tube he was held in. Both absorbed into him and he grew to a height of at least ten feet. He then let lose a yell as the eye that was human looked around panicky. The quarter of his head that was human being reduced to just the area around the eye as the chest part and his lower arm and hand all became absorbed into the purple gunk as well.

"We've got to knock him out!" Rave shouted as he took to the air and did a spin into a flying drop kick that was going to hit Plasmus right where his human eye was. Right before he hit though Plasmus shifted the eye so that it was above his nonhuman eye. Rave landed in the gooey substance that made up Plasmus and Plasmus just turned his head sharply to fling Rave from him and onto the ground nearby.

"Easier said then done," Beast Lad said as Black Bird helped Rave up.

"At least he doesn't have anything else to absorb," Android said but just as she said this Plasmus broke through the wall and began to move towards town as the Titans watched on in shook.

"Great, you jinxed it," Black Bird said as she ran after Plasmus.

"Titans Go!" Rave said as he waited for the girls and Mystic to run out through the hole Plasmus had made before himself turning to leave.

"Hey wait a second," the scientist said as Rave stopped to see the scientist standing over the unconscious Overload, "what am I suppose to do with him."

"Put him in a holding area and see if you cant get that chip out of his head," Rave said as he took to the air after his team and Plasmus.

"And make sure you don't electrocute yourself," Beast Lad added as he ran after the team and took a running jump, turning into a crow in midair to catch up.

When Beast Lad did catch up he flew high into the air to stay away from Plasmus as he looked down with his literal birds eye view. As Plasmas slowly moved towards town Android and Mystic ran along ether side of him, Android firing as many sonic balls as she could running side ways and Mystic hitting trees with hexes to make them fall into Plasmus's path. Meanwhile in the air Black Bird, Alakazam and Rave sent rave-bolts, spells and different black magic animals at the liquidating Plasmus. But the spells, hexes and sonic balls showed no affects on him, the black magic animals just sunk into him and disappeared and the trees didn't get in his way instead he absorbed them. By the time he was within city limits he had grown to at least twenty feet and the only struggling human piece left was that one eye which now rested in his forehead. His humanoid looking state still remained though as he had yet to convert fully back to his Plasmus form.

"I don't think this is working," Android yelled up to her team mates as they stopped their assault on Plasmus when they realized it was doing no good.

"What gave you that clue?" Alakazam asked sarcastically as she flew over to the side of Plasmus Android was running along.

"He was having an easy time fighting it off when there was less of him," Rave shouted out as his plan began to emerge in all their minds without him having to say it.

"It also made it a lot easier for us to fight him," Beast Lad added as Plasmus reached the city limits and instantly shrieks were heard from the people in town as they began to run away.

"Just contain as much as that muck as you can," Rave yelled as he swooped down and grabbed a garbage can. He then flew along side Plasmus and filled the garbage can with as much as Plasmus as he could and then slammed the lid on top and welded it shut with beams from his eyes so that the goo could not rejoin with Plasmus. "Lets keep this stuff as far away from Plasmus as we can afford," Rave said as he threw the can to Android.

"Alright," Android shouted as she clicked her heals and flew off as others got the plan and started looking for containers. Black Bird collected as much as she could using a ball of black magic as everyone else played interference, Plasmus having figured out what they were trying to do. He sent blasts of himself at everyone but they were all able to avoid them. As they were all doing this Beast Lad ran in as an elephant and sucked up as much of Plasmus as he could through his trunk. That was before Plasmus noticed this and sent a stream of gunk from his leg that hit Beast Lad back through a brick wall. The people inside the office Beast Lad landed in all screamed and began to evacuate as Beast Lad turned back to normally after hitting the ground.

"Oh that was bad idea," Beast Lad said as he held his stomach which was grumbling loudly. He then picked up into the air and rocketed towards Plasmus his stomach being sucked into Plasmus's leg. "Oh that was a very bad idea."

"Beast Lad!' Android shouted out as she returned from taking that garbage can to a police officer nearby. When she returned Black Bird took the opportunity to leave with her ball full of Plasmus as Beast Lad continued to get sucked in to him. But right then Beast Lad turned into a fish, getting all of the muck out of his system as he did. He began to swim out as quick as he could and shot out of the side of Plasmus, turning to human in midair covered in purple muck. He had swarm blind though and ended up coming out of Plasmus's chest which was still a good height above the ground. He was unconscious from lake of oxygen after being inside for too long and was plummeting towards the quickly approaching ground.

Android was about to fly in for the save but was stopped when Alakazam swooped in instead and caught Beast Lad on her card. Alakazam slowed once she caught Beast Lad and Android watched secretly as Alakazam kneeled down on her card and bushed hair from Beast Lad's face whispering, "thank god your safe," when she thought no one could hear. Android did though and she frowned at this display of affection from her friend towards the boy she liked. But she couldn't think of that now as she just then remembered she was in a fight when she just nearly avoided a blast from Plasmus which caused her to crash into the ground.

"Are you alright Android?" Rave shouted out when he realized a member of his team was hurt.

"Yeah I think so," Android said as she looked to see that her knee was scrapped so badly that she could see the wires beneath but luckily the nano-bots that healed her when she was hurt worked double time to visible start healing her knee.

"Then watch out next time," Rave said no longer worried about his friend but once again worried about the fight.

That was when Black Bird returned, having left her black magic bubble full of Plasmus in the park where kids were currently pocking it with sticks. "I'm not sure this is working fast enough," she yelled out as she came back into the fight. It really wasn't working ether. They were getting rid of a lot of Plasmus but Plasmus had doubled his efforts to absorb things once he noticed what the Titans were doing.

"I think you're right," Rave said as he flew away from the fight to see what was going on. Black Bird was looking at him for an answer while Android was firing balls of sonic energy up at Plasmus from the ground to try and keep him away from absorbable things. Alakazam was setting Beast Lad down on a building nearby before rejoining and Mystic was closing off a garbage bin which he had filled with goo and was now throwing to the top of a five story building nearby. He then looked to see that Plasmus had only shrunk a few feet but the human eye on his forehead had expanded a small bit and that was all Rave needed. "Guys, I got a new idea," Rave shouted putting all the attention on him so that he could explain his plan, "Mystic get into that building," he said pointing to the building Beast Lad had gone through as an elephant, "everyone else, follow my lead."

With that said he charged up his hands and sent two rave-bolts at the back of Plasmus. Plasmus tuned his head and growled at the teen but instead of being intimidated Rave sent two more rave bolts into Plasmus's eyes. Plasmus yelled as he brought his hands up to his eyes and the other Titans all followed suit. Android sending sonic balls at Plasmus as Alakazam sent simple exploding spells as Black Bird sent waves of birds at Plasmus to attack his eyes. Plasmus kept trying to get away or swipe the attacking teens our of the air but they kept moving out of the way and continuing their non-stop barrage of attacks. Eventually they all moved so that Plasmus's only option was to go inside the building that Mystic had just ran into. Plasmus had to turn completely amorphous to do this though and now looked like a face ridding a giant purple wave with that human eye still in the centre of his forehead. There in between two support beams was Mystic with his cloak covering him. That was when Plasmus fingered out what the Titans were doing and tried to speed up to drown him but it was too late as he raised his arms and looked up saying silently, "sorry," before firing two hexes at the support beams. The support beams began to crumble and Plasmus's human eye went wide as the building collapsed.

When the dust cleared all the Titans outside landed in a line and looked at the rubble. "Mystic?" Alakazam whispered as the noise and action of the fight completely disappeared. But then a part of the rubble began to rise and Mystic stood with an unconscious, and human, Plasmus in his arms, both of them covered in dust.

The hopes of the Titans instantly raised as two squad cars came speeding around the corner along with a armoured plated patty wagon especially designed for meta-humans behind it. That's when Beast Lad shot straight up and looked at the toppled building in front of him and then down to the police getting out of their cars and asked scratching his head, "what I miss?"

"Come on guys," Rave said with a smile as Mystic handed the dust covered Plasmus to one of the officers as the other one looked bewildered at the knocked down building, "lets go home."

It took awhile to get home due to the traditional pizza eating as well as the traditional fight other whether or not relish was a type of desert. But once they had all had their pizza and explained the end of the fight to Beast Lad a couple of times they all went home to rest after such a long day. That was except for two Titans who wanted to stay up, Alakazam and Android.

They both just sat around watching TV or other things that they really had no reason in doing besides so they could just stay up for the sake of staying up. The entire time though there was an odd tension coming from Android like she wanted to say something that was on the tip of her tongue but couldn't. It was about to not matter though as Alakazam stood and stretched out in a long yarn before saying, "well I'm going to bed."

"Wait," Android shouted before Alakazam had a chance to leave the room, the thing she had been trying to ask about all night was about to be said. Alakazam turned around with a questioning look on her face and though she didn't show it Android could tell there was a little nervousness there to. "I saw you make that save on Beast Lad during the fight."

"Oh, no need to thank me," Alakazam said relieved as she waved her hand in front of her like it was no big deal.

"I mean after you caught him…you were so gentle…almost out of character…and…well," at this point Android was getting frustrated at herself for all the pauses and stuttering and just blurted out what she wanted to say, "do you like Beast Lad or not?"

Alakazam was a bit shell-shocked after the sudden change in tone and demeanour of Android as well as the bluntness of the question but answered it anyway, "um…I…um…you see," well sort of answered the question. She spent a long time biting her nails down to the finger and then magically growing them so she could chew them again as she tried to fine the right words.

"Well," Android said demandingly as she out her hands on her hips in frustration that showed clearly through her body language.

"I don't know how I feel, ok!" Alakazam yelled shocking Android with just how emotionally she was. Alakazam instantly tried to calm down the most she could so not to turn this into a yelling match that would wake up the entire Tower. "I don't know how I feel ok," she repeated calmly as turned her head down as she was no longer able to look her friend in the eyes. There was a long pause as both the girls considered what the other had said before Alakazam said, "I'm going to bed," and without another word she turned around and left leaving Android alone. The 'little problem' was now a very big one.

Meanwhile downtown a even bigger problem was forming. A patty wagon went speeding towards the meta-human hospital. The car looked like a small iron plated bus and the back was big enough to carry five or six guys but right now their were only two. Five tubes were all lined up, in four of them was a swirling purplish liquid that was all pushed up against the left side of the glass. Then on the left sides of all those tubes in the fifth tube was a conscious Plasmas who was fighting off his none human side as it pounded zombie like on the glass that held him. In front of those tubes was a large device that was shaped like a chair and had a moaning man in it as lots of wires came from the back of the chair and went into the chip in his head that was Overload. But unknown to anyone, there was someone else in the back of that patty wagon.

"Hello," Slade said as he came from the shadows and went right next to Robert who could only turn his head slightly in one direction to see who was taking to him. The efforts to remove the chip followed by having all his energy drained from him along with the electricity had weakened him greatly.

"Who are you?" Robert asked, his voice very weak and his lack of energy causing him to drool a little when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mister Layfield I'm not talking to you," Slade said as he took a handkerchief and whipped away the drool. "You see I'm talking to the chip in your forehead which doctors could not remove. I have a lot to talk about with that chip and I cant afford telling you any of it," Slade said simple as he chuckled a little in his duel voice. "I can tell you one thing though," Slade said with a smile as he laughed evilly. The patty wagon continued to speed along the road, unaware that it would never reach any jail.


	17. Abra Kadabra…

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter seventeen of The New Teen Titans. Well another day another thousand pieces of homework so once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Yes well anyway on to reviews, I really can't thank all of you enough but only one person left a question to be answered. Mr D 91, I have no idea just how many story arc are going to be involved in this but I can tell you it will probably be many chapters before this comes to an end. Oh and as for your ideas send them to me at my email, I'd like to see them. Well since that's the only thing I need to respond to I'll get on to this special one-shot story which takes a bit of a break from any action but reveals quite a bit about a certain magic Titan. Which I just realized describes the majority of the team but that doesn't matter because here's chapter seventeen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 17: Abra Kadabra…

Titan Tower is a weird place to live to say the least. If nothing is going on or the day is going slow then that can only mean one of two things; something had already happened, or something was about to happen. It was a bit early for something to have already happened so that could mean only one thing, something was about to happen. But currently the Titans were doing what they always do in these slow moments between activities. Resting and just enjoying the day. For example Beast Lad was taking a stroll down one of the corridors for no reason but just to walk around the Tower and maybe check-up on a few things. But it was this small harmless activity that would set off the main events of the day.

Beast Lad turned a corner as he strolled with his hands in his pockets to find Android on her hands and knees under a control panel where she had taken off a metal plate to reveal some wires. She didn't see him there though as she had a pair of blue goggles with very dark lenses one and one of her hands was currently replaced by what appeared to be a welder judging by the blue flame. Beast Lad watched innocently for a few moments before Android stopped welding, making her hand pop back out from her wrist as she admired her handy work before standing and typing a few keys on the control panel's keyboard. She was about to bend back down and refasten the metal plate when she finally spotted Beast Lad leaning against the wall a little ways down the hall. "Beast Lad!" Android said as her face instantly lit up and the goggles retracted back into her face, revealing stains on every part of her face accept for where the goggles had been. It gave her a comedic look but she didn't seem to care as she approached Beast Lad.

"Hey An-d," Beast Lad said using her nickname as he stopped leaning against the wall when Android got near, "what are you up too?"

"Oh I'm just going around and upgrading the security systems," Android said as she caught her reflection in a window and blushed slightly as she tried to wipe the soot off her face with her hands as she continued to speak, "you know, intergrading it with my systems and all that computer junk."

"I see," Beast Lad said as he watched her with slight amusement as she feverishly tried to rub off the soot from both her cheeks. He finally gently rubbed the finial bit off her check with his thumb, and she would have fainted right there if the question he then asked didn't snap her right out of any light-headed thoughts. That question was, "do you know where Alakazam is?"

"Why do you want to know where she is?" Android snapped back in such a way that Beast Lad quickly withdrew his hand in fear that she would bite it off. Android instantly calmed down as she smiled innocently at Beast Lad who was raising an eyebrow at her. The truth was since that little incident after the Overload mission the two 'best friends' hadn't been on speaking terms with each other. Since the Tower was so big they barely even saw each other as well except for on missions and when they were both trying to get Beast Lad's attention. But before now Beast Lad hadn't been showing any interest in one of them over the other so the question was legitimate and Android asked it again, this time much more calmly, "I'm sorry. I don't know where Alakazam is. Why do you want to know?"

"Rave wants to test the effect of her magic on the new holographic training simulator," Beast Lad said as he relaxed when he realized Android wasn't going to attack him.

"Oh,' Android sighed with relief when she learned why Alakazam was needed, "well I haven't seen her all day but she's probably in her room."

"Thanks, I'll go there then," Beast Lad said as he waved goodbye and began to walk down the hall in the direction of Alakazam.

Android turned and watched him leave for a few seconds before she started to follow after him in a slow jog to catch. "Hey! Wait up," Android yelled as she came up beside Beast Lad and started to walk uncomfortably close to his side.

"Don't you have to do the security thing?" Beast Lad asked as he looked back to see that she hadn't even put the metal plate back on to conceal the wires.

"Oh no, that can wait," Android said as she smiled at him. The fact was that she really did need to work on those security systems but their was no way she was going to pass up time with Beast Lad. Especially if she could flaunt that she was spending time with Beast Lad in front of Alakazam. Eventfully they both came to the sliding door that was Alakazam's as could be told by the star that used to hang on her dressing room door.

"Hey Alakazam," Beast Lad said as he knocked lightly on female magician's door. There was no answer.

"Allow me," Android said pleasantly as Beast Lad stepped away from the door to allow her to knock. She stayed calm for a few seconds before she stared banging on the door so much that the star began to bounce up and down as she shouted, "Hey Ally open up!"

Perhaps she was banging a bit too much as the door fell down into the room. Inside Alakazam was nowhere to be seen but the room was in clear sight now. The truth was that no matter how open Alakazam was no one had really been in her room. Both slowly walked in to double check whether or not Alakazam was really there. On the wall were different posters of different magician's like Houdini and David Blain, hung like other teenage girls would hang up posters of wannabe punk bands. Also there was a painting of a magicians hat with a wand tapping the side and a rabbit coming out. To one corner was her bed and near it on the wall was a table with a mirror that had lights going all around it just like the one in Alakazam's old dressing room. A few photos of the Titans and other people were stuck in-between the frame and the glass. Also beside that was a huge antique dresser. The entire room was purple with the shag carpet being very faded black.

"Alakazam?" Beast Lad said in a whisper as he walked around the room, "sorry about the door."

Meanwhile Android was looked around and opened the closet to reveal about ten sets of the same outfit and closed the door before turning around to face Beast Lad. "Hey look at this," Android said as Beast Lad turned to faced her as she opened the closet again, this time to reveal it was empty.

"See what?" Beast Lad said as Android looked in the closet dumbfounded before closing the door and slowly walking away. She turned to see that Beast Lad was resting his hand on the desk part of Alakazam's mirror right next to where Alakazam's hat was.

"Hey is that Alakazam's hat?" Android asked in surprise as she approached the dressing table to where Alakazam's hat was. She picked it up and examined it carefully as she said, "she never goes anywhere without this."

"She doesn't go anywhere 'blue' without it," Beast Lad corrected as he too examined the hat in Android's hands, only he seemed a bit more cautious of the magic item, "maybe we should tell Rave about this."

"She still has her wand to keep her safe and blue," Android said as she looked inside the hat which looked just like any normal empty hat.

"Um maybe you should put that hat down now," Beast Lad said as his caution growing the closer Android's face moved towards the hat to get a better view of it.

"Oh what's the worst that could happen?" Android said as she put the hat on her head and smiled slightly. Beast Lad paused as she smiled and there was a second of calm before suddenly the hat came to life. It moved down past Androids eyes and began to make a sucking noise as a constantly changing light came out of the edges of the hat as it sucked Android in.

"Android!" Beast Las shouted as Android tried to pry the hat off her head but it only moved lower down her body as Beast Lad heard her muffled screams through the hat. Beast Lad grabbed her leg when she lifted off the ground but just then both of them were sucked right into the hat which it gently floated to the ground when they were gone.

Meanwhile just outside of town Alakazam was stepping out of the prison with a orange t-shirt, a pair of jeans, some dark shades and lacking her signature blue skin and white hair. She put her hand on her hips and looked out at the sunny day saying, "well now that that's done," before sighed happily and walking a little ways from the prison. Once she was out of sight she reached into her back pocket and took out her wand. She grasped it in her hand and pointed it at herself as she smiled and said, "mumbo jumbo."

Wind began to rush around her and dust from the ground picked up into a thick cloud around her feet. It then began to slowly move up her body and as it did she changed into her costume. Her jeans turning into dress pants, her t-shit turning into a shirt and jacket as the dust moved past them. Her skin turned back to blue and her hair went white but when the cloud disappeared her hat was not on her head. "Hey," Alakazam said as she put her hand on her head to make sure that her hat really wasn't there. Her eyes then went wide as she realized just what had happened as she quickly made her card shoot from her pocket and under her feet and sped off towards the Tower.

"This can't be good," Android said as she stood in a completely black room with just a spotlight on her and another spotlight next to her where Beast Lad stood. She couldn't even remember falling let alone landing and now here she was.

"See?" Beast Lad said as he took a step forward and the light followed him, "I told you not to touch the hat but you did and now this is just like what happened to our dads when they went in my mom's room."

"Well not exactly," Android said as she tried to use her arm light but it couldn't penetrate the darkness around the spotlight, "our dad's went into your mom's mind and this is just a pocket dimension created through a build up of Alakazam's extra magical powers and used as an easy way to reserve fast magic in times of need?"

"How do you even know that," Beast Lad asked as he tried to just put his head out of the spotlight but when it connected with the blackness it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Rave made me look up on everyone's backgrounds and power levels just in case," Android said as she decided to give up on trying to find a way out of the spotlight, "funny, I still have no idea who Alakazam's parents are."

"Is it really hard to guess?" Beast Lad asked as he put his hand on the blackness. When he felt how solid it was he let loose an angry moan before yelling, "will someone please turn on the lights!"

Right as he finished shouting this a series of colourful lights turned on, outlining a few buildings and a ferries wheel. A few seconds after that there was a sound like a generator kicking in and lights turned on everywhere as carnival music began to play from some invisible speaker. Many blue skin and white haired people walked by to the different rides, games and food stands as if nothing weird had happened.

"Alright I thought this place was suppose to be a town with way too many theatres," Android said as she looked around at all the blue people who just went about their business.

"That was when Mumbo wore it," Beast Lad said as he began to walk around the amusement park, Android following behind him, "different person different hat?"

"Makes sense for the whole pocket dimension thing," Android said as she looked around as they passed different things. "Hey look at that," she said grabbing the back of Beast Lad's shirt to stop him as she pointed at a building off to one side. The building had a giant wizards head right above the door with it's mouth open to be the door and arms coming out to cover the wall on ether side. On the roof was a sign that read in big bold letters, 'The Museum of Mumbo!'

"What is that?" Beast Lad asked as he turned to see the odd building better.

"Lets find out," Android said as she grabbed Beast Lad's hand and ran inside the building.

Inside it was just one big room with different rows of glass cases working as dividers along the sides and down the middle of the floor. In these boxes were different objects that looked like they had magical purposes and little cards that said replica. Both teens went around and looked at the objects in eerie silence. "Um Android?" Beast Lad said as he looked around the room as Android looked in on a large staff.

"Yeah Beast Lad?" Android asked in response as she lazily admired the magic items, magic not really her thing.

"You can let go of my hand now," Beast Lad said causing both of the teens to blush as Beast Lad tightened his hand in Android grasp.

"Sorry," Android said quickly as she took away her hand and spun around, putting her hand on her face to hide the blush that was forming there. That's when she saw what appeared to be a replica of Mumbo Jumbo made out of cheep metal and bent over 90degress at the waste with his arms hung down. "Hey what's that?" Android asked as she forgot her blush and walked towards the Mumbo replica.

"I don't know?" Beast Lad said as he came to stand on Androids left in front of the bent over robot and the small TV screen built into the wall beside it.

There was an odd moment of silence as Beast Lad's question went on answered before the doll suddenly came to life. It spring up, one of its arms flapping up and hitting Beast Lad in the noise as it went. All the while it drawled out, "Welcome to The Museum of Mumbo!" and moved its arms back and forth as Beast Lad recovered from his injure. "If you'd like to hear more about the world of Mumbo merely say so," the false Mumbo finished before instantly going limp again and falling back into its former position.

"Um sur-," Android got out before the fellow robot once again popped up this time sending Beast Lad to the ground with one of its flailing arms.

"The Mumbo Jumbo line is a long an ancient line of magical men and women stretching back to the families pioneer, the great Japanese warlock Majikku," as the robot said this he moved his arms towards the TV screen. Causing both Android and Beast Lad to pause in the middle of helping Beast Lad up to look at the screen. On it was a blue skinned Japanese man with a long white bread and long flowing purple robes. He held his head up high and his eyes looked like they were rolled into the back of his head as one of his arms was outstretched with a long wooden staff held out, magic sparks coming from it. All around him the ground was rising and cracking, streams of magic coming from the cracks and breaks in the ground.

"Whoa," Beat Lad said as he stood back up to get a better look at the warlock. Of course that was when the robot moved its arm quickly to its right to slap Beast Lad across the face before continuing.

"Sadly he was killed by his own son, Katsuro," the false Mumbo said as it bowed its robot head as if in mourning. It quickly picked back up into its happy tone though as soon as it raised its head to continue, "from that moment on the Mumbo children have always switched from being heroes, villains or neutral in the fight between good and evil. But a few things have changed over the years. The staff that Majikku once held was able to change reality it self but ever since its owners death it has gotten less and less powerful. It can now only play tricks that act as if it is shifting reality but merely fool even those most well trained in magical arts. Powerful yes, but not enough to remain a staple in the battles for good or evil alike."

"Well that explains some stuff I guess," Android said as she watched the different picture of different men and women with the magic staff in there hands flash by on the TV. They were going so fast you couldn't even tell when they crossed over from Japan to America and began to raise families there, though that point did come and go. Meanwhile Beast Lad rubbed his cheek where the gloved metal hand had struck him.

"It wasn't until the ninety-eighth Mumbo Jumbo, George Perez, decided to shorten the staff into a magic wand in the early 1980's and held the extra magic in his hat. He later went on to be a successful stage magician in Los Vegas before moving to Jump City to retire," As this was said a picture of a magician standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people. "His son tried to follow in his footsteps but failed," the picture on the screen changed to a picture of Mumbo Jumbo himself standing on stage and trying to block rotten tomatoes being thrown at him from hitting his face. "He became a bank robber and a disgrace, always being beaten by The Teen Titans."

"So what does any of this have to do with Alakazam?" Beast Lad asked as he looked at the screen showing a montage of Mumbo Jumbo being put in jail by the Titans.

"Which leads us to the most resent holder of the wand and daughter of the villainous Mumbo Jumbo, Alakazam." A picture of Alakazam then appeared on the screen as the Mumbo robot continued. "Though she refuses to use the name Mumbo Jumbo because of her father she has proven one of the families greatest champions and with her the Mumbo Jumbo magic will live on for another generation."

The puppet when limp again but not before slapping the top of Beast Lad's head with one of its falling arms. He rubbed his head fiercely as both of the teens looked at the limp robot for a second to make sure it wasn't going to snap back to life to add a footnote to its story. After a minute when Beast Lad's head didn't hurt he said just what Android was thinking, "well that explains a lot."

"I guess it does," Android said as she turned slightly in thought as she tried to ponder the facts unknown about Mumbo even to her father and the original Titans. That was when she noticed a door with a large heart on it and printed on this heart were the words, 'Hall of Love: under construction', "hey, what's that?" Android asked as her oddly short robot attention span gave way to curiosity.

She opened the door and entered the room by the time Beast Lad realized she was gone and yelled, "hey! Wait up!" before running after her. Behind the door was a long hall that looked never ending in both directions. The walls were painted red and there seemed to be a pink haze in the room. Running along the side of the wall opposite the door were bronze statues of different men and women with plaques on the pedestals they stood on to explain who they were. Above that was a strip of metal with a name on it that Beast Lad assumed was the name of the person in love with who ever the statue depicted. Best Lad looked down the hall to see Android looking up at one of the statues up the right side of the hall. "Hey what- whoa," Beast Lad said as he had to stop midway when he saw just who the statue was.

It was a large statue of Mystic in a heroic position, the plate above his head reading Alakazam. "I never knew Ally liked him," Android said absentmindedly as she looked up at the statue, still in shock of her discovery.

"Yeah well," Beast Lad said as he suddenly seemed to be more depressed as he leaned down to read the plaque under Mystic's statue. It was only then did he smile again as he was reading the words written in stone. "I don't think it's what we think," Beast Lad said as he came back up to a confused looking Android and smirked as he pointed down at the plaque.

Android leaned down and read the plaque aloud, "Mystic: the saviour of young Alakazam when her father went to jail he convinced officials to put her into the custody of the theatre her father once worked in. Ever since that moment when they were only five they have been fast friends and Alakazam loves him…like a brother?" Android finished as she herself was the one who questioned the last sentence, her face twisting in confusion.

"See? I mean why would Alakazam like Mystic anyway?" Beast Lad said sounding a bit too relieved for Android's liking. "Now I'm going outside to wait for Alakazam to show up and get us out of here," Beast Lad said as he lazily spun around on his heal and began to walk towards the door.

Android was about to follow but stopped when she noticed a large sheet draped over another statue right beside the one of Mystic. Android's curiosity came instantly and without even thinking about it she grabbed the hem of the sheet and whipped it off the statue. What she saw made her eyes go wide as right beside Mystic statue was one that was twice the size and depicted no other then Beast Lad. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this-" Android said as she turned around and expected to see a equally shocked Beast Lad but instead was Alakazam, looking quite mad with her hat tipped and her foot tapping the ground lightly.

"How's it going Annie," Alakazam asked as her eyes sent daggers at her friend.

"I take it that Beast Lad never got a chance to see this?" Android said as she pointed over her shoulder at the large statue behind her.

"Nope, sent him back right before he could," Alakazam said as she pointed to her hat and took a few steps towards Android.

"So not confused anymore?" Android said as she bite her lip and turned to look up at the statue along with Alakazam, "you really like him?"

"This isn't really the Hall of 'Like'," Alakazam said, blushing slightly as she danced around the powerful four letter word.

"We'll I do too," Android said as she danced around the subject right alongside Alakazam.

"So I guess nether of us are backing down then," Alakazam said as Android solemnly shook her head no. "Then lets make this a bit more official," Alakazam said as she turned and stuck out her hand for Android to shack.

Android was confused for a few seconds but then smiled as she grabbed Alakazam's hand and shook it as she said, "may the best girl win." As they shook hands Alakazam teleported them back to her room where Beast Lad stood, still a bit confused about how he had suddenly reappeared back in Alakazam's room a few moments ago. This was going to get very bad before it got any good. And Beast Lad had no idea but he was about to become the rope in a tug-of-war match that may just rip him in two.


	18. Girls Night Out: Part 1

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter eighteen of The New Teen Titans. Well once again I'm sorry for the wait but I'd be sorry for the wait if it was only a day. School really seems like its been dragging on lately and it feels like it's been years. Well anyway on to reviews. Mortal Guardian, to quote Alakazam, "it's not really the Hall of 'Like'," she definitely is not after Beast Lad for any reason then the one we already know though now that you mention it that is an added bonus. Oh and Mr. D 91 you should have received your e-mail by now. Alright well this chapter is not another love triangle arch as I just did two of those but it will be about the girls with a main focus more on Black Bird. The boys will get their turns too but not till I get this arch over with. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter eighteen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 18: Girls Night Out: Part 1

In a holding cell many miles below the earth the Original Titans slept where they had been sleeping for the past few months. Waiting for someone to come and save them had taken it's toll on Dick but he was having a peaceful sleep with his wife in one of the three beds along the walls of the cell. But the person across from him was currently awake, sitting on his bed as his mechanical mind raced between random subjects that always linked to one thing.

"Hey Vic?" came a whisper in the dark causing the cybernetic man to look over to the bed across from the glass of the holding cell. There was Gar lying against the wall with his arm around his wife, Raven, "what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Vic said as he glanced down at the sleeping Raven who wasn't really famous for her happy morning attitude.

"Oh she sleeps like a baby," Gar said as he tightened his arm around her and she smiled slightly as he did, snuggling closer to him, "don't tell her I said that though."

"Yeah well I'm just worrying," Vic said as he looked away from his long time friend and out into the hallway just outside of the cells walls.

"We all miss our families man," Gar said as his voice went serious once he realized just what his friend was thinking about so late at night.

"Yeah I know but it's just…" Vic said as he paused trying to find a way to word his next sentence without offending his friend, "you have Raven and Dick has Kory but with me…Mina isn't here and I have no idea what's happing with her or our daughter."

"I understand man," Gar said as he watched Vic stand and walk towards the glass wall of the holding cell, "but come on they cant have it as bad as we did."

"At least one thing I know is there relationships are better then ours were," Vick said as he chuckled slightly, the conversation becoming more light.

Gar laughed as he said, "oh yeah, there is no way they can be as messed up as ours were."

Meanwhile at Titan Tower. "I cant believe we both like the same guy," Android shouted as she banged her head on to the kitchen table and covered it with her hands. Due to the tension between the wand and cannon wielding Titans and the fact they none of the girls had gotten any closer to snagging their dream guys they had decided to call an early morning meeting. Well Black Bird had decided to call a meeting and she dragged Android and Alakazam along by their ears. She had it in the morning for the soul reason that all the guys, even Mystic, slept in unless there was an emergency.

"I cant believe two people like my brother," Black Bird said in a monotone as she sipped her tea, letting the heat drift up into her nostrils.

"What's not to like?" Alakazam said earning a glance from Android, "I mean he's smart, funny strong, and really cute," Alakazam said as she melted into the table.

This caused Black Bird to cough as she put her hand to her mouth and was able to gag out, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Android completely ignored this statement and moved right to fighting with her 'former' best friend, "What do you know about him? I've known him since we were both little and you've only known him for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, but with me it was love at first site,"Alakazam said as she got right up into Android's face as she taunted, "I did pick him out of a whole crowd of people."

"Oh please," Android said as she waved her hand to disregard the statement, "the spotlight guy picked him out of the crowd."

"Hello," Alakazam said as she snapped her fingers and the room went dark except for a spotlight around her, "I am the spotlight guy."

"You know what I think?" Black Bird said as the light lifted off of Alakazam. Both the girls looked at her and Black Bird took it as a signal to start as she said, sipping her tea, "I think you guys have been friends way too long to ruin it over a guy especially my brother, and you can at least pull off a friendly fight instead of the screaming matches you guys have been having as of late."

"Yeah well why should we listen to you anyway?" Android said as she didn't want to listen to Black Bird's thoughts on the issue as she preferred screaming matches.

"Yeah you still cant get through a conversation with Rave without st-st-stuttering," Alakazam mocked as she joined forces with Android again to take on Black Bird.

Black Bird just gave them both a stern look and didn't say a word, but the exploding mug in her hand and swarms of black locus flying out from the sink got her point across. She was very sensitive about her nervous stutter. But the locus quickly disappeared when her super hearing picked up someone coming down the hall. "Did you hear that?" Black Bird asked as the angry look dropped completely off her face.

"Hear what?" Android asked though she was quickly answered by the arrival of both Beast Lad and Rave.

"You think your so great because you beat me at Ultra Racers 4 but what till I pop in Kong Fu Expert 12," Rave said as both him and Beast Lad headed right for the coach without even looking in the girls direction. They only noticed the three girls sitting at the table after the had both jumped over the back of the coach into their first and second player positions.

"Oh, hey girls," Beast Lad said as he looked over the back of the coach, "thought we get an early start on video games before morning training."

"We didn't interrupt you? did we?" Rave asked as he popped in a game disk and waited for it to load on the big screen.

"Um," Alakazam dragged on as she searched for an excuse before she was saved when the alarm went off interrupting the game before it could even load.

"Every time I get comfortable," Beast Lad moaned as he threw down his controller and flopped back on the coach.

"Somebody get Mystic," Rave said as he on the other hand instantly jumped into action to spite the time, "trouble downtown."

Meanwhile downtown the mayor of Jump City was giving a speech about the needs for heroes in the industrious town. Gail Simone was a good mayor and was only in her second year but had already made an impact on the community. She was not the disturbance. The disturbance was laying on a roof hidden in-between two larger buildings with a sniper rifle trained right at the mayor's head.

She was a beautiful looking women in spite of her crazy muttering and she was trying to get a perfect shot on the mayor. She wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit that went all the way up her neck and had a long zipper running down from there to right below her stomach. There were some long gashes in the jumpsuit and underneath were long scars with stitches in them. Her face also looked beautiful with delicate soft features and rosy checks but a few hideous features took away from this. Her large, wide and dead eyes were filled with insanity and looked like they were being held open by unseen clamps as she never blinked. Her hair though long, blond and beautiful was receding from her forehead. There were also lines drawn all over her face like the ones used by plastic surgeon's, under her eyes, around her mouth, along her jaw line. Some of these lines even had scars around them like she had tried to perform the surgery herself. It almost looked like her face was cracking.

"You think you're so special," the women said in silky smooth voice full of insanity as her hands shook as she gripped the rifles handle. "Just because you're young, beautiful and successful," she muttered as the shacking made it nearly impossible to get a perfect shot, "but I'll show you. I'll show everyone. I will kill anyone prettier then me!"

"Lady," came a voice from behind her making her jerk her head around to see the source. There stood the Titans in attack positions as Beast Lad finished his sentence, "that is a really, really long list.

"Foolish child!" She yelled as she quickly got up and turned around keeping a hand on the sniper rifle and extended her arms to aim it at the Titans. Rave was quick enough to whip a rave-bolt at the muzzle of the gun and melting it making the rifle useless. She turned the gun to see the damage and growled as Rave finally realized who she was.

"Wait…Doll?" Rave said in disbelief as she reached down to her ankle where there was a hostel for a handgun which she pulled out.

"You know her," Alakazam asked as she raised an eyebrow at her leader as she simultaneously tensed up from having the gun pointed at her.

"She operates in Gotham," Rave said as he stared down the insane women, "calls herself The Porcelain Doll." Rave glanced to the two building on ether side of them as he finished his explanation, "she made a few trips down to Bludhaven and my dad took her on. If she's here then she isn't the one we have to worry about."

"Good job," Doll said as she chuckled and raised her arm, snapping her fingers to signal some hidden force. Just then all the windows going up two stories in both of the buildings surrounding the one the Titans stood on filled with beautiful women holding different guns in their delicate hands. They all looked different but they all wore wigs of golden locks and had a lot of blush on their cheeks. The noise of a hundred guns being cocked simultaneously filled the air as Porcelain Doll lowered her arm to point at the Titans. "Baby Dolls," she said to her gang as they all aimed for the Titans heads, "fire!"

The sound of gun shots was heard for miles around as The Dolls unloaded on the Titans. Black Bird was fast enough to get up a shield around the Titans but the damage had been done, Porcelain Doll had her distraction. The crowd below that had been listening to the mayor screamed and began to scatter in all directions. Black Bird dropped the shield exhausted when all of the guns were empty and the female gang members began to reload. Mystic covered as he stepped in front of Black Bird when she fell to her knees. He sent out hexes which caused the guns to backfire.

"Alakazam, Android," Raved yelled as the door to the roof was knocked down and girls ran though and surrounded the Titans, "help Mystic with the girls in the windows." It was then he saw Porcelain Doll jump off the roof, grabbing a pipe on the way down she slowed her fall and hit the ground looking forward at the clear path she had to the mayor. "Beast Lad!" Rave shouted.

"Already on it," Beat Lad said as he jumped off the roof and turned into a pigeon as he avoided fire from the vixens on the roof. The magically charged changeling beat Porcelain Doll to the mayor and turned back to normal in front of the frightened women. Porcelain Doll reached him and he stuck out his arms and he stood between them. "I don't want to hurt her," Beast Lad said trying to talk down the insane women.

"Too bad," Doll growled as she knocked Beast Lad out with the handle of her gun and pushed him out of the way. She knocked down the mayor and pointed the gun right at the leaders head as she smiled a crooked smile. Bang!

The mayor closed her eyes and only opened them when she realized she wasn't dead. Surrounding her was a shield made of black magic that was being stretched back by the bullet, absorbing it. "Miss Mayor," Black Bird said through clenched teeth as she held the shield, "I would run."

The mayor nodded and took off into a black car which sped off down the road. Black Bird growled again when the major was gone and dropped the shield as she sent out two birds from her sleeve. The sorceress's birds attacked the crazed women's face and she tried to get them off her with no success. She finally grabbed Beast Lad off of the ground and held him with her gun to his temple, "call of your animals or the freak gets it."

"Mark," Black Bird said forgetting to use his codename from the shock of seeing her brother with a gun to his head. Her birds instantly disappeared as she lowered her arms and whispered, "don't hurt him."

"Good choice," Porcelain Doll said as she began to walk backwards towards a row of vans as Black Bird followed with concern. "Call off the attack and get to the vans," the cracked women said into a hidden com link.

"Yes Miss Doll," came the response and the firing stopped as out from the buildings around the van filed out rows of golden locks, followed shortly by the Titans who quickly stopped when they saw their unconscious team-mate in her grasp.

"Beast Lad!" Android and Alakazam shouted out in unison as the both went to lunge at the villainess.

"No," Rave shouted as he put out his arms to stop the girls from rushing in.

"That's right," Doll said as she approached the hot pink convertible that rested in front of the vans. A girl jumped into the drivers seat and Porcelain Doll opened the back door. "See you around Titans," she said as she threw Beast Lad towards the team making them all run to catch him. Meanwhile Porcelain Doll had already jumped into the backseat and the car peeled out followed by the vans.

"What happened?" Beast Lad asked as he came to and looked up at the team as they surrounded him.

"We lost," Rave growled and he watched the vans disappear, "again! What is wrong with us why cant we every be prepared for anything new!"

"Hey this is all my fault," Beast Lad said as he got up with some help from the two girls he still didn't know had a crush on him.

"It doesn't matter," the Titan leader yelled as he waved his arms, "right now we have to figure out what Porcelain Doll is doing here."

"I though she was here to kill the mayor," Black Bird said quietly as she tried not to blush when she looked at Rave but couldn't help it when he looked at her.

"No if she wanted to kill a high level mayor she would of stayed in Gotham, and if she wanted a high level female mayor she could of went to Metropolis, Lois Lane is running for re-election this year. No, this was just something to do in her free time."

"So why is she here then?" Mystic asked with his arms crossed as he looked at the half alien for answers.

Rave had to think about this one but then he got it, "people only come to jump city for two reasons. 1.To see us and 2.For technology. Now she already saw us and she's still here so she must be out to get some tech.

"What kind of device could she need?" Beast Lad asked as he rubbed his head where he had been hit, Android doing a scan with her arm as Alakazam did one with her wand. The two scans messed up the results of both and the girls growled at each other for trying to help.

Rave thought for a second and then said "let's find out."

Hours later, just past dusk long after the Titans had given up trying to find just what piece of technology Porcelain Doll was looking for and settled in for the night, well every one except Rave. In a warehouse on the other side of town the entire Baby Doll gang surrounded one man holding a large case. The entire warehouse was full of women except for a circle around this man and the warehouse was anything but small. The man flinched a little as the tough as nails women stared him down. That's when Porcelain Doll herself emerged and stepped in front of the man who she was considerable taller then. "Do you have it?" she asked as she circled him like a shark.

"Right here," the man chuckled nervously as he tapped the case his head turning as far as it could go and snapping back to see her as she circled.

"Well," the villainess said as she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms behind her back, "show it to me."

"R-r-right," the man said as he put the case down on the ground and undid the two clasp that held it in place. He opened the case to reveal a large gun that had a very wide opening and a small container under it right in front of the trigger, almost like a squirt gun. "Just as you asked The Matter Transporter. Now I know it looks primitive but this is the latest technology," the lone man explained as he handled the large weapon. "It is quite simple to work as well. This dial on the side can be set to different frequencies like inanimate objects, or plants, or cats," the man said pointing to a dial with a keypad around it.

"Could you show us," Doll asked as she waved her hand towards her gang members to show who us were.

"Of course," the man said quickly as he turned on the gun and it made a charging noise, "you see," he aimed the gun at the case and shot a beam of energy at it making it disappear. "It makes the case go away but not your men…ah I mean women," he said trailing it over the women who didn't even flinch as it hit them. "You can reverse it too," he said turning the dial and firing the beam at the ground the case reappearing.

"I'll take it," Porcelain Doll smiled as she took the weapon away from the man and began to fiddle with the dial as she turned around as she began to leave

"Yes well there's still the issue of my payment," the man said as he raised his voice for the first time to the crazed women.

Porcelain Doll smiled as she found the setting she wanted and said, "No there isn't," she then quickly turned and fired the gun at the man making him disappear. "Come now girls," Doll said as she threw the gun to one of her gang members and once again began to walk out of the warehouse, "we have work to do."


	19. Girls Night Out: Part 2

Hello boys and girls and welcome once again to The New Teen Titans. Alright then first things first, I'm glad that the reception for the new villain is good as I made her myself from the ground up for a original story of mine. Due to the style of the story I can't get into the deep physiological things floating around this character which stops her from being a generic female villain who hates men and went crazy after a botched nose job. As I've said before if you want a full bio on any character just ask so blah blah blah and all that jazz. Anyway most of your reviews were about that but StarfireK asked a different question, which I'm sure is common amongst my non-reviewing readers. They are still looking for their parents but with the town always in trouble they get distracted. I will tell you all though that the end of this arch puts the teens one step closer and the next arch is all about them trying to find their parents. Well that's all I have to say for now so lets get on to the show, chapter nineteen of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 19: Girls Night Out: Part 2

The sun rose over Jump City as it did everyday and it appeared that it was going to be yet another beautiful day in the west coast city. But all over town people were waking up to find there love ones gone. A women screaming could be heard over the sound of a little girl crying out for her daddy. But in the middle of the harbour the Titans could hear none of this. All of them still asleep and no distrust call coming in, at least, not yet. Eventually something had to happen though and that was the waking of Black Bird.

"Where is everybody?" Black Bird asked after a long yawn. A look at the clock told her it was a little past ten but then that would mean that Rave would be up training and Beast Lad should have done his ritual walk around the Tower, waking up the girls in the process. Black Bird got up and decided to find them but a glance around the main rooms of the Tower showed that the boys were nowhere to be found and the other girls weren't up yet ether. Meaning Beast Lad hadn't woken them with a badly whistled version of 'High-Ho'.

"Hey Black Bird?" Alakazam greeted once Black Bird had doubled back around to the living room. "Do you know where anybody is?" the magical teen asked as she looked around the room to show just how empty it was.

"No," Black Bird said half heartedly, "but I'm just about to go look in the boy's rooms. Maybe they're still asleep," Black Bird said trying to sound annoyed at the boys for sleeping in but really she hoped that was all that was wrong. The two girls made their way to Rave's room first and Black Bird typed in the override code to open the door. But no one was inside. They then went to Beast Lad's room but once again there was no one. Not wanting to disturb Mystic's if he was in his room the girls headed to the living room. After Black Bird dragged Alakazam out of Beast Lad's room when she thought she had found his journal.

On the couch of the living room sat Android, who had woken up during the girls search, watching the news so intensely she didn't even notice the other girls walk into the room. "Hey, you know where the guys are?" Alakazam asked hopefully.

Android turned around with a look of fear as she muted the TV and stood up. "They're not in the Tower," she said in a panic as she walked towards the other girls. "According to their COM signals they're not anywhere on Earth and…well…just watch this."

She turned and took the mute off the TV just as the newswomen finished speaking into her earpiece. "This just in," She said as she turned to the camera, "The Mayor is making a public announcement on this issue as we speak. Lets go to her."

The mayor appeared on the screen with a solemn look on her face as she began to talk, "all men in the city have disappeared. Riots are breaking out in the streets and our police force has been cut in half. This gang from Gotham, The Baby Dolls, are stopping all people from getting in or getting out. Including the back up police we dearly need and even superheroes wishing to assist the remaining Titans. But we do still have three Titans and I am sure they will get to the bottom of this and save our city. For now sit tight, stay in your homes and hope," with that the mayor walked off to the screen as flash bulbs went off around her.

An eerie silence followed the speech and Android turned off the TV. "Well we're screwed," Alakazam said as she flopped on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Don't say that," Black Bird said as she put a hand on Alakazam's back in an effort to comfort her friend.

"What are you insane," Android said in shook as both the girls looked up at her, "our leader is gone. Our second in command is gone. And Mystic, one of our strongest members, is gone."

"Hey now don't think we're weak just because the boys are gone," Black Bird shouted as she stood to look Android strait in the eye. "The guys are great but our powers are just as good if not better," the magic user said with a frown, "How do you think the guys would have fared if we disappeared."

"At least Beast Lad would be safe even if I was gone," the robotic teen said as she turned away from the other girls to hide the sadness that was evident in her voice.

"You probably wouldn't even disappear, you're just a robot," Alakazam said under her breath without even realizing it.

"That's low," Android said, her voice cold as she couldn't believe what her 'friend' had just said.

"I'm sorry-" Alakazam began once she realized what she had said, she knew Android was very sensitive about her 'robo-humanity' as she called it. But when she looked up to apologise she was hit square in the chest by a ball of sonic energy. The couch flipped over and she tumbled back as Android stood with her cannon smoking. "Oh that is it!" Alakazam screamed as she took out her wand and held it at the ready.

"Lets go!" Android shouted as she ran towards her magical ex-friend as Alakazam ran towards her. But they were both stopped as black energy surrounded them and lifted them both slightly into the air.

"Stop this right now!" Black Bird ordered though clenched teeth as she held her hands out in front of her, the same black glow surrounding them. "Or else!" she finished as she shot her arms out to her sides and both girls went flying in opposite direction, only being stopped when they banged into the walls where they were suspended.

"She started it," Android said like a scared little girl as she downcast her eyes when Black Bird shot her a glance.

"Well I'm ending it," Black Bird said as she lowered her arms sharply and both girls fell to the floor, "right now we need to be a team and you two are fighting like infants."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Alakazam asked as she picked herself up and dusted off her jacket.

She didn't want to admit it but she hadn't thought it out that far. She took a minute to think and then decide and slammed her fist into her hand and said, "we need to find Porcelain Doll, demand to know what's going on, and figure out what happened with the boys. Even if it takes all day and all night."

Right then though directly behind Black Bird the big screen turned on to reveal Porcelain Doll smiling a large twisted grin, "hello Titans."

"Good job," Alakazam joked putting a hand on Black Bird's shoulders as she moved towards the screen to face the twisted villain.

"What did you do with all the men and the rest of the Titans?" Black Bird demanded as she spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Porcelain Doll.

All the evil women had to say was a dark chuckled followed by a very childish, "that's for me to know and you to find out."

"So what you just called to talk about beauty techniques?" Alakazam joked, "because you desperately need some."

Instead of bursting into rage Doll instead just chuckled that very disturbing chuckle before saying, "No, I came to inform you of a few things. Number one: with half the population gone I now have completely control over ever inch of this City. Number two: with all the men gone I plan on killing every single women that thinks she is more beautiful then I. Oh and number four: my favourite, three quarters of my gang are currently standing outside with guns aimed at this window." The remaining three Titans instantly tightened up, unable to move, their mouths going dry and their eyes turning large. "Oh and finally," Porcelain Doll added with a chuckle, "number five: duck."

With that signal a thousand bullets entered the room at once smashing all of the windows and destroying the big screen TV plastered up on the wall. The Titans weren't standing close enough to get shot at the angle the bullets were coming at but they were grazed by some bullets and quickly ducked down under a table. The bullets continued to rush in and Android cast a glance at Black Bird signalling that she was going to try to make a run across the room. Black Bird nodded and Android took off.

The bullets bounced off her metal form with a ping sound as she rushed towards the computer console and hoped that it still worked. She shot the wire out from her wrist and the familiar ones and zeros rushed by. "They broke down the front door and they're all on their way up here," Android said as she looked forward blackly, getting more info before a bullet got her wire and cut it in half. "Ouch!" she shouted out as the remaining wire retracted back into her hand and she shook it as if she had broke a nail.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Alakazam shouted over the sound of bullets as she sat her hands on top of her head under the table, her wand still gripped in one hand.

"I got an idea," the robotic teen pondered as she stood there thinking, not even noticing the bullets were still bouncing off her.

"Mind telling the rest of the class!" Black Bird yelled she got very annoyed as a vulture made of black magic appeared and circled the teens though it was quickly shot.

"Right! follow me," Android demanded as she snapped out of her train of though and ran towards the door leading to the hallway. The other girls followed behind, sticking low to the ground to avoid the bullets still coming through the window. Android lead them down the hall toward the elevator at the end and quickly pushed the down button. "Come on," Android pleaded as the elevator seemed to climb extremely slowly and the thunderous sound of many people climbing the stairs, which opened up right beside the elevator, became louder.

"Not today," Black Bird said before chanting her mantra, "Azarath Arella Azar!" and as soon as she did a large gorilla made out of black magic appeared and pushed its shoulder against the door. As soon as it had the door banged open a bit when one of the gang members tried to get through. The gang continued to push as the elevator rose and Black Bid started to sweat from trying to keep her creation strong, big animal were always so hard. Finally the elevator open and the girls ran in as one of the gang members stuck the muzzle of her gun through a crack in the door and fired only clipping Black Bird cape as she entered the elevator though. When the elevator door closed the gorilla disappeared and the female gang members fell unto the floor, a few of them losing their wigs.

In the elevator Android pushed the basement button and the elevator began to descend with an eerie silence. The only sound being the elevator music that sounded suspiciously like the Teen Titan theme song. "So?" Alakazam drew out to try an break the tension as she rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands in her pockets, "see any good movies lately?" She was greeted by a confused and judgmental look from both girls and quickly downcast her eyes saying, "guess not."

Finally the doors opened to reveal the absolute last layer of the Titan Tower. A large concert room with no wallpaper, carpet, widows or anything and had chips missing out of the cracked walls. To one side was quite the large workshop and a small bit of oil next to it where a can had fell. But the main attraction sat sparkling in the middle of the room facing the teenage girls. A sleek, white, four door sports car. Blue pipes ran along the car crisscrossing along the sides and meeting in the centre of the hood where they bubbled and glowed.

"Come on," Android yelled as she jumped through the open tinted drivers window and the others followed suit, Black Bird hovering through the passenger's window and Alakazam climbing into the backseat. Android pushed a button and the car began to turn around on a platform it was on, the wall behind it opening up to reveal an underground highway. As this happened Android went tight and went back in her chair, her arms fully extended and firmly at ten and two. "Alright, check the mirrors," Android said nervously as she adjusted the rear-view mirror, "make sure your clear on all sides. Put the car into drive," she added as she did what she said and struggled a bit with the stick shift. "Readjust the mirror," Android repeated right as a number of Baby Dolls stormed into the room and what appeared to be their leader pointed at the car.

"You have driven a car before, right?" Alakazam's said as she came forward and leaned on Android's chair.

"Nope," Android said as she slammed on the gas and a stream of blue flame came out of the back, bullets bouncing off as the gang fired. Everyone was thrown into their seats as they road down the highway, the wall lowering behind them as they went. Finally after a good three minutes of having their faces blown back before another wall opened up to reveal the real road. Only the road opened up from a secret entrance in the side of a building, which meant another brick wall faced them just three or four meters away from where they came out.

A three-way female scream could be heard for a block around as Android sharply turned the steering wheel sending the car into a spin. It spun for at least a minute and the girl's screamed the whole time until the car jerked to a stop and all of the girls heads snapped to one side. Their hair all going in one direction as they all just blankly looked forward.

"Can you back into that alley?" Black Bird asked, pointing behind her back at the alley after she shook her self out of it and gulped loudly.

"Alright," Android said as she looked over her shoulder and put on the gas only to jerk forward with one mighty thrust. "Right, reverse," Android said as she changed gears and slowly backed into the alley, turning the lights off and disappearing into the blackness.

"Everybody out!" Black Bird ordered, frustration evident in her voice and on her face. The girls quickly obeyed and Black Bird and Android got out through their doors but Alakazam had trouble with hers. She pushed against it but it felt like it was jammed and wouldn't open. She continued doing this until she realized what was wrong.

"There's a child lock on this door isn't there?" Alakazam said dully as she looked up through the window to a smug looking Android who had her hands on her hips.

"Open her door," Black Bird said with almost a whine as she paced the small space between the alley and the car.

Alakazam stuck her tongue out at Android as she opened the door for her with contempt and an eye roll. "So what's the plan?" Android asked as she slammed the door shut before Alakazam was out and just missed hitting her with the door.

"I don't know," Black Bird said as she continued to pace the alley and banged a fist against her head like what you do to an old TV, hope all it needs is a good bang.

"Oh well let me help you with the details," Android said as she was obviously growing frustrated with the girl who had earlier tried to take over leadership. "Half the population, gone. Half the Titans, gone. No body able to get into the city controlled by a thousand angry women. And oh yeah those thousand angry women are looking for us!"

Black Bird shot her a look and open her mouth to say something when Alakazam interrupted, "you know she has a point. We are outnumbered and these goons are everywhere."

Black Bird closed her mouth when an idea hit her from what Alakazam had said. "It's obvious," she said as she threw up her hands.

"What," the other two asked in unison as they looked at their fellow team-mate with confusion.

Black Bird just smiled at them and said with a tinge of hope, "it's time we go undercover."


	20. Girls Night Out: Part 3

Hello boys and girls and once again the now mandatory apology for the late update before moving on to reviews. Now today I'm going to answer a review and then go into a rant so here it goes. Mortal Guardian, yes I do plan in a future storyline to use The Beasts, notice the plural. Now how they will be unlocked and what they will look like I'm not going to tell cause I don't want all the surprise to be gone. Now, if you read Guardian's review he mentions that he sent me a private message. I sent one back but I guess it didn't get there, sorry, but just so you know I think the pm service is horrible flawed. I got three in the course of making this chapter and only one of them was in the format I think the pm system should be used in. Just so you know I think you should only use the private message system to get in contact with me or to alert me of something outside of my story. So now on to the rest of the reviews. Ok really only one of you asked a question or more like sent a pm that needs responding to. T.v-aholic, you sent a private message going against your review but please this is an alternate universe story and you could have just sent another review instead of a private message. Ok well that's the end of that so now here you go, chapter twenty of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 20: Girls Night Out: Part 3

A world without men can sound like the greatest thing on earth, or the worst thing to ever happen in its history. In reality it falls somewhere in-between. You see because some panic and even as the day wears thin and the sun goes down they still light fires and starts riots. But elsewhere they party in whim of their success. They live it up and have no idea of just what is coming. In a warehouse near the docks a lone car pulls up with its lights off. The Titans have arrived.

"This the place?" Black Bird whispered as she looked at the warehouse which has light coming from all the window and the muffled sound of loud music and partying coming from its walls.

"According to those two it is," Android replied as she pointed over her shoulder at the two girls chained and gagged in the backseat, Alakazam holding them at wand point.

"Alright, everyone out" Black Bird said as all the girls made for the car doors. Before she got out though Black Bird remembered something and turned to Alakazam, "oh and if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Alakazam smiled and looked at the two girls, whose wigs were falling off, with a look that made them began to sweat and panic.

Twelve minutes later Alakazam and Black Bird both came back from behind a dumpster adjusting two identical blond wigs. Alakazam, wearing a pair of denim jeans with rips along the side and a large chain on her right pocket to her back pocket. On her top she wore a tee shirt with the anarchy sign on it with a denim jacket that had the sleeves ripped off over it. Black Bird sported a black puffy miniskirt and a tube top with a long sleeved black jacket over it cut short just under the top.

"You two look fabulous," Android said as she clapped at the two girls and laughed at Black Bird who looked rather uncomfortable adjusting her top. "Hope you have fun partying it up in there."

"Ha ha, what are you laughing at?" Alakazam said with a snicker as she blew a bubble with gum, stolen from the jacket pocket.

"You're coming with us," Black Bird said as she fiddled with her blond wig, using the car window as a mirror.

"Um no offence, but I don't think a styling blond wig will help to hid all this!" Android said as she fanned her hands over her body to demonstrate just why she couldn't pass for a regular teenage girl.

"Yeah and me being blue an her being half Beast Boy are going to tip them off too," Alakazam said with a smirk before holding her wand up, "that's where magic comes in."

"Oh no I'm not getting into that," Android said, taking a step away and holding her arms out in protest.

"Oh come on," Alakazam said as she advanced, "just call me the blue fairy because now…" she began, tapping Android on the head with her wand. A wind picked up around the robotic girls feet and as it rose Android's structure turned to bone, her metal plating to flesh, her wires to veins and muscles. Her cloths also changed becoming a combination of what Android and Black Bird were wearing with knee-high boots thrown in for good measure. The wind passed her face and it changed, turning into the face of a very attractive young black girl, her hair changing to the blond curls of the wig. "…you're a real girl," Alakazam finished as Android looked at herself with shock filled eyes.

"Are you ok?" Black Bird asked as she saw Android standing there just opening and closing her hands just to feel the difference.

She didn't even pay attention to the question, just continued to stare at her hands until a blond curl fell down in front of her face, "I always pictured myself with black hair." She quickly snapped out of her self made hypnoses when she realized it all wasn't real and said, her eyes with just a little sadness in them, "come on lets go."

Black Bird led the pack as they tried to causally make their way towards the building. They reached a back door and Black Bird reached forward and knocked timidly. A bar near the top of the door opened and two sharp eyes looked down at the three girls. "What's the password?" came a tough female voice from behind the door.

"I need some courage, she needs a brain, she needs a heart, and we really want to see the wizard," Alakazam said as she pointed at herself, Black Bird, and then Android.

"Ha ha ha," the voice said dryly, "but if you don't know the password then I can't let you in. Sorry girls." With that she went to close the slot in the door but Black Bird shot her hand up and stopped it halfway.

"Come on! We've been out all day, and we were late cause of one of the riots downtown, and we forgot the password!" Black Bird said with a fake panic in her voice.

"Harassing citizens can be so tiring," Android said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the whole situation, but was quickly distracted by how her fingernails looked on her.

"Well?" the voice said as she rolled her eyes in thought, "the boss did say that everyone had to be here and I wouldn't want someone to miss it just cause they forgot some stupid password." The girls all looked up with the biggest eyes they could manage and the guard gave, "fine. I'll let you in," she said making the girls sigh with relief as they heard the sound of many locks being unlocked, "but don't let it happen again."

The guard then opened the door to reveal the party. The entire room was filled with women dancing to a techno beat coming from a huge DJ's booth in the far corner. Lights ran down from different coloured flashing lights and a disco ball. The smell of sweat and illegal substances filled the girls noises. They walked in slowly and heard the door close behind them with a bang. "Now this is a party," Android said, looking around at the large room of dancing women.

"Come on we have to find where Porcelain Doll is hiding," Black Bird said as she led the girls into the crowd of women. The music was too loud to hear each other once they were inside the crowd but Black Bird silently directed them to split up and look. A good half hour later they met back up near a half eaten table full of every junk food imaginable, all of it probably stolen.

"Find anything?" Android asked as she walked out of the crowd to find both Black Bird and Alakazam eating at this table.

"Yeah," Alakazam said as she stuffed her face with chips and bobbed her head to the song, "this is the best party I have ever been to!" Both the girls looked at her strangely and she just said, slightly muffled by the fact her mouth was full of half eaten chips, "What?"

"Lady like," Black Bird said rolling her eyes. It was this simple annoyed jester that made her notice something she hadn't before, a walkway stretching across the top of the warehouse. She followed the walkway and came to an office door with light coming through the thick glass window. "How do we get up there?" Black Bird asked pointing at the walkway.

"Well I think flying is out of the question," Alakazam said as she looked up at the walkway with a puzzled look.

"There," Android exclaimed as she pointed to a set of stairs right behind the DJ on the stage the DJ was set up on.

"Come on," Black Bird said as she led the way over to the DJ table. As they got closer the music got much louder until they could physical feel it bouncing in their stomachs. "Hey can we get up there!" Black Bird yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" the group of incognito teens heard the DJ yelled back as she removed one of her ear phones. The scream sounded like a whisper over the music and forced all of the women to squint their eyes and lean forward in a attempt to hear better.

"Can we get up there?" Alakazam yelled out, slowly sounding out each word and pointing at herself when she said 'we' and the door when she said 'there'.

The DJ seemed to not hear them again as her face contorted in confusion and she finally just put up a finger as if to say 'one second'. She unplugged her headphones and put them around her neck as she walked down and moved the teens a bit away from the speakers. "What you guys want?" she asked, chewing on some gum.

"We wanted to know if we could get up there to see the boss," Android said pointing up at the door.

The DJ followed her finger and looked at the door to make sure she knew what she was talking about. She broke into a small chuckle as she looked back at the teens, "no way are you newbies are getting up there," the girl said as she shook her head, "boss is putting her finally touches on that master plan of hers. The one she's telling us about tonight."

The Titans looked confused before Alakazam quickly tried to cover up by going, "oh yeah of course the plan." The other girls all nodded in false acknowledgement adding little comments like, "yeah we knew about that."

"Hey don't I know you?" The DJ said when she heard Alakazam's voice squinting in the girls direction. She turned her head to look at the magician and it became angled so that Alakazam noticed something she hadn't before. A scar she had personally given one of the Baby Dolls that attacked the Titans just yesterday.

"Um no don't think so," Alakazam said quietly in a slightly deeper voice as she turned her head as if to look at something else that wasn't there. The DJ continued to look toward Alakazam's face as she continued to turn it out of her sight before her attention was pulled back to Black Bird when she asked a question.

"Please? I mean what will it take to get up there?" Black Bird asked as she put her hands together like in prayer.

"Well?" the DJ stretched out as she trailed her eyes up and down the girls figures. Both Black Bird and Alakazam took one large step backwards and Android's eyes went wide as she glanced back at the girls with a mixture of anger and fright.

Luckily, at least for Android, just at that moment the music stopped and everyone looked up to see no other but Porcelain Doll standing with a very straight face. One arm behind her back and the other holding the needle that had just been dragging across the record it was playing. "Hello girls," Doll said, her straight face curving into a large Cheshire Cat smile, insanity filling her eyes. The crowd of women erupted in applies as Doll laughed and raised her arms, taking a bow for her loving audience.

The DJ finished a long whistle before turning back to look at the shocked Titans with a happy look on her face. "No time for that," she said as she sprinted back up the stage to the DJ's booth, leaving the female Titans quite confused and still in shock. He space was quickly filled by other gang members who wanted to be closer to their leader, the Titans pushed towards the middle of the warehouse.

Porcelain Doll smiled as the crowd calmed down and then looked at the DJ who was standing straight as a solider awaiting command from her leader. Doll nodded and began to prowl the stage, walking across it, her hands still behind her back. The DJ took her cue to remove the record she had been playing and spun it in-between her fingers back into a pile behind the table. She then grabbed a record sitting at the edge of the table and placed it on the turntable, laying the needle across it. Classical music with a slow but commanding sound filled the room. As she heard the music the leader of the group of twisted females smiled and stopped in the middle of the stage, turning towards her awaiting audience.

"My plain," she said putting a hand to he lip in though, "my plain is not complicated but effective none the less. You see I plan on doing to all the other cities in the world just what we did to this one. Placed in all of the major city in the US, Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Fawcett, Keystone City, and so many other are devices just like the ones used last night. And I hold the controller," she said with a laugh as she held up a black device with a single red button on it. "So tonight at midnight, for the dramatic effect, I will push this button and America will belong to us." the crowd erupted in applause and Porcelain Doll yelled over them the end of her speech, "and then the world! Any questions?"

The crowd laughed at her final comment but apparently Alakazam didn't get the joke as she raised her hand like she was in school and began to stretch it upwards making grunting sounds like she was trying to get the teachers attention. The entire room glanced at her and Black Bird and Android, who were on ether side of her, quickly downcast their eyes. "I got a question," Alakazam said, not at all threatened.

"What?" Porcelain Doll asked, though it was less directed at the question and more towards Alakazam and why she would even ask a question at all.

"Well I just completely forgot how we turned this city into an oestrogen pool," Alakazam said as she lowered her arm and smiled slightly, adding, "I'm new."

"Is that all?" Doll said as her scowl morphed into a smile, a collective sigh was heard from the crowd, especially the Titans part, they knew what their leader could do when angry. Doll snapped her fingers and one of the girls brought her a large suitcase, which she then opened and handed a large weapon to Porcelain Doll. "As most of us know we took this technology and we wired it into a force field generator in the middle of the city," she said as she hoisted the weapon on her shoulder and it began to charge, "still, clearly marked from the Red X fiasco. We then set the button to male and boom we have ourselves a city." She reset the dial and aimed the gun at Alakazam's head, the rest of the Baby Doll's besides Black Bird and Android moving out of the way. "As I shall demonstrate," she said with a smirk before firing out the blue energy from the gun straight at Alakazam's head.

Android saw the beam heading towards her friends head and screamed, "Alakazam!" jumping in front of Alakazam and the beam hit her in the back. The crowd gasped collectively as the laser stopped and Android still stood there, the only sound filling the room was the needle skipping across the record. Alakazam's magic began to phase in and out around Android, the beam affecting it somehow, until Android stood in all her robot glory.

The entire building stood in silence as they all stared at Android's robotic form. That is until Alakazam broke the silence as she learned to her right and pointed at Android saying, "I'm not with her."

"Get them!" Doll shouted and her gang all instantly jumped to her call, running at the surrounded Titans.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Black Bird chanted out as fast as she could putting a dome around the three girls. The Baby Dolls began to pound on the glob and it made echo sounds inside which hurt the girls ears just a bit.

"Whoa I didn't know you could take this much pressure," Android said as she squatted done when the dome suddenly got smaller.

"…can't…" Black Bird got out as another pound from one of the larger girls caused the dome to go down another inch so that it was touching Black Birds hands, her neck bent like she was trying to support the entire world on her shoulders.

"Foolish little girls," Porcelain Doll said as she kept the gun up on her shoulder, "you really think you can stop me when I have this-" She began to reach for the detonator on her built but she couldn't find it. She began to look around franticly for it before a lone voice from a high window attracted everyone's attention.

"Looking for this?" said no other then Red X herself, crouching on the window sill like a cat and throwing the device back and forth between her slender hands.

"How did you get that?" Porcelain Doll shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Red X.

"Took it when you were making your big master plan speech. Turns out everyone dose make one," Red X said as she winked in Black Bird's direction.

"Forget them, get her!" Doll shouted out as she re-aimed the gun and it began to charge up, her smile spreading across her face.

"Don't like that sound," Red X murmured as the girls all still looked up at her, "hey maybe you hero people want to move."

The girls took their cue as the shield feel when Black Bird passed out from the streets it had been taking on her. The gun was now fully charged though and Porcelain Doll re-aimed it again at the last second, firing at the Titans. Alakazam jumped into the air and was replaced by a puff of red smoke which then cleared to reveal her in her regular costume and a flying card under her feet. Android grabbed Black Bird and kicked her heels together, taking off just as the laser hit where she had just been. The crazy women trailed the beam after the flying females and her own gang members who got in the way of disappeared. Finally the three Titans all got out the window and just as the laser made it to the window Red X gave a little wave and back flipped out right out of it.

Red X landed on the ground with ease and saw the Titans landing near their car and sitting Black Bird in the front seat. She ran up and grabbed the doorframe of the back seat, swinging into the car. She quickly changed direction and swung back out, this time with her feet forcing out the two tied up Baby Dolls. "Make room for the new girl," she said before jumping back into the car and slamming the door.

The two girls struggled to get up as they were tied up and only in their bras and panties. They managed to get up and began to hop towards the speeding car but were toppled over by two blond wigs slapping them in the face. As they fell the rest of warehouse emptied out with Porcelain Doll in the lead, her large gun still on her shoulder, "Get them!"

"Ok, explain," Android demanded as she sped through the town in a random direction, Black Bird knocked out beside her.

"It's boring steeling when no one tries to stop you," X said simply as she relaxed in her seat, quickly shaken when Android took a sharp turn.

Alakazam was about to say something about Android's driving when Black Bird began to stir. "Stop the car!" she screamed as she came to completely. Android stopped suddenly sending everyone including herself launching forward.

"What?" she asked in a frustrated tone as she turned towards Black Bird.

"That entire gang is looking for us right now," Black Bird said as she turned to face the people in the backseat. "There is no place for us to hide," the dark Titan said as she bowed her head, "so lets go to them." The rest of the group looked up at Black Bird like she had gone mad but the look on her face was far to serious for that, "we stop them tonight."


	21. Girls Night Out: End

Hello boys and girls and welcome, finally, to chapter twenty-one of The New Teen Titans. Now first off I am so very sorry for how late this chapter is. I started a new semester in school, and had a birthday, and had writers block, and I was sick, and the stars just aligned to make it absolutely impossible to write this chapter. But it's here now and I think it might be the longest chapter I have ever written. So thank you StarfireK, Mr. D 91, Valda, and Neko Saphira for your reviews and here is chapter twenty-two of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 21: Girls Night Out: End

"So explain exactly how this is going to work?" Red X asked as she got out of the aptly named T-2 car. She stood in a dark alley between two large buildings where the car had been parked. All around them the town was in complete blackness except for the many small fires around town and the gang of slowly dividing lights who were ready to seek out and destroy the Titans.

"Listen, Porcelain Doll said that they changed the city with some bomb thing, right?" Black Bird asked and waited for the rest of the team to nod before continuing, "well she changed what disappears with that gun by using a dial so we should be able to reverse the bomb so it brings back the guys easily."

"Wait, wait, wait," Android said as she stepped forward with her arms raised and her head bowed, eyes closed as she shook her head, "Just who would be doing this 'reversing'."

"Well you would, I mean it must not be that hard," Black Bird said with a shrug, "just flip a switch or something."

"Yeah sure maybe if I had a complex understanding of all aspects of the mechanics," Android said as her eyes went wide with stress when she realized how important she was to this plan of Black Bird's.

"Yes that's why you're not going to be there," Black Bird said earning herself a collective strange look from all the girls present. "You'll be going to the company that makes the weapon and hacking into their database and then telling me how to rewire the bomb."

"Well what company would that be?" Alakazam asked as she moved around to the other side of the car, away from the rest of the group.

"Only one place in town makes that kind of weapon and that's Star Labs: Alpha Weapon Program Facilities." Black Bird got another strange look from the group and then blushed as she stutter, "I was reading some files to try an impress Rave." The team moaned as they watched their friend go from fearless leader to bubbly teenager in four seconds flat.

"Anyway," Red X said to snap Black Bird out of her thoughts, "so we're splitting into two groups then?"

"Yes," Black Bird said shaking herself and getting back to the plan she was kind of making as she went along. "You're going to go with Android and Alakazam is going to come with me to the centre of town."

"Won't they be guarding that place?" Alakazam asked as she rounded the car and came back to the group, "I mean they'll be expecting us to do something like this, right?"

"Yes well we're going to have to fight some of them off but if we can get the guys back the Baby Dolls will scatter. Then we can worn the other city's that have bombs in them and everything will be back to normal in a matter of hours," Black Bird finished, letting out a sigh as she waited for responses to her plan.

"Alright," Red X said after a minute of silence, "then what you want me to do with this then?" the thief said as she held up the trigger she had stolen and spun it on the tip of her finger.

"Keep it with you," Black Bird said which gained her a suspicious look from Red X as if to say, 'you trust me?', "It would be safest with you and if they can't get it then we don't have to worry about any of the other bombs. Alright then everything settled?" Black Bird asked and let loose a sign when she got nods in return, "lets go then."

"We'll contact you on my com-link when we get to the lab," Android said as Black Bird floated up towards the top of a building and turned to face the rest of the team.

"Alright," Black Bird said as she waited for Alakazam to join her in the air, "don't steal anything," the Titan added glancing down at Red X.

"I'll try,' Red X said sarcastically as she rubbed her foot on the ground and looked down with her hands behind her back like a embarrassed child.

"Right," Black Bird said, rolling her eyes as Alakazam ran up to her on a staircase made of playing cards which disappeared behind her. "Here's hoping this works," Black Bird said turning around and disappearing into the night. Alakazam turned and gave a short nod to the other girls before following suit on her surfboard like playing card.

"Let's get to that building then," Android said as she and Red X looked down from where they had just watched their allies leave from. Android climbed into the front seat and Red X slide across the roof getting in the passenger side. Android began to start up her car and turned curiously to Red X and asked, "hey, it true that you like Rave?"

"Nah," Red X said with a little chuckle as she relaxed in her seat, "that's just something I said to get under Black Bird's skin. Actually it be kind of weird if I liked him."

Android raised a mechanical eyebrow and was going to ask why but she had already put her foot on the gas and was zooming off towards the weapons company. Two lines of blue light following behind her as she sped through the city streets.

Meanwhile in Jump City Park the other two femme fatale wondered down a path leading to the centre of the large park. Once marked off by a clearing with a large tree in the middle surrounded by benches. The tree was now gone after the battle with Professor Chaos had destroyed it but the clearing was still there. Alakazam and Black Bird hid behind some trees just far enough in the shadows that they could still make each other out. About six spotlights were set up in a circle along the outside of the clearing. They lit the park brighter then if it was day but in-between them and along every trail leading up to this area it was pitch black. Baby Dolls walked all around this area, some emerging from the blackness of the paths in pairs. It was amazing the two Titans hadn't been spotted but there in the middle of the clearing was the bomb. Concededly smaller then they had imagined but still dangerous. They needed a plan.

"What do we do now?" Alakazam asked on a breath almost too quiet to hear even with Black Bird's increased hearing.

"I don't know," Black Bird said equally as quiet as she began to bite one of her nails nervously.

"What!" Alakazam said in a slightly louder whisper that caused Black Bird to lift a finger to her lips and give the magician a stern look. "What do you mean you don't have a plan?" Alakazam said going quiet again.

"I didn't think we'd get this far?" Black Bird said after searching her mind for an answer.

Alakazam stopped herself from screaming but the look on her face said it all, "well if you don't make something up I'm go-humph!" Suddenly two hands had come out and wrapped themselves around Alakazam's and Black Bird's heads, pulling them further into the darkness.

"You trying to get us killed?" said an oddly familiar feral voice as two Baby Doll's walked by on the path Android and Black Bird had been standing in. The hands unwrapped themselves and both girls looked up with a gasp at the people who had saved them. Stretch and Bobcat of the H.I.V.E.

"What are you guys doing here?" Black Bird asked as she tried to stand taller in front of the two female villains.

"We're kind of missing two of our members," Bobcat said with a hiss.

"Guy with a techno filled backpack and a dude with an accent," Stretch said as she stretched her arms into the outline of the two missing villains before snapping them back to her side.

"Well we're missing some team-mates too," Black Bird said as she glanced over at Alakazam and said, "I'm going to see how it's going on Android's end," receiving a strong nod from Alakazam she took out her communicator.

With a flip of a switch Android appeared on the screen announcing, "Android here."

"How's it going on your end?" Black Bird asked as she looked up to see glances being exchanged between Alakazam and the H.I.V.E. girls.

"Pretty good, we ran into some problems," Android said as behind her a Baby Doll ran by and ran right into a dropkick from Red X sending her to the ground as Red X flipped back to her feet before hitting the ground. "They're all taken care of," Android said with a smile, "we'll head up to a higher floor and I'll try to find a master computer or some kind of database."

"Great, we'll hold down base here and wait for you until we're forced to attack," Black Bird said with a smile that quickly faded as Alakazam tugged on her cloak.

"Ah, leader girl," she said in a normal speaking voice as she looked between the trees towards the clearing where the H.I.V.E. girls were attacking a group of Baby Dolls. Bobcat was jumping on one as Stretch hit two with some stretched out punches.

Black Bird closed her eyes and sighed as with a strained voice she said, "I got to go," before shutting the communicator off. "We have to help them don't we?" Black Bird said as she opened her eyes looking at Alakazam who gave her a nod with an almost sad expression.

Bobcat meanwhile was running around the clearing on all fours, her eyes filled with a feral rage as she dodged bullets. She jumped into the air and landed on a Doll's shoulders jumping off them and sending her to the ground as she landed on two other girls. They both collapsed under her as one of her feet hit them and she brought up a clawed hand to strike one of them when her ear twitched from hearing a familiar sound.

"Azarath Arella Azar!" Bobcat snapped her head around and saw Black Bird with her arms raised, hands glowing black. She then slowly looked behind her where a Doll had been sneaking up on her. The gangster's gun glowed black and was yanked from her hand and then into her face, knocking her out. The feral villain stared back at Black Bird and then started running towards her on all fours. Jumping when she got near to the Titan making her close her eyes in shock but then open them just in time to see Bobcat on top of a Doll and bringing her fist down upon her mouth. Both girls nodded at each other and established an unspoken truce before turning to take on more Dolls.

Meanwhile Alakazam cast a spell and turned two of the girls guns into snakes causing them to shriek and drop their weapons, which slithered away. Stretch followed this up by stretching her arms along the ground and bringing them up into two uppercuts, sending the two Dolls into the air. "You should really consider our side of things," Stretch said with a smile as she looked over at Alakazam, "we got dental."

Alakazam just gave her a weird look and held her wand up, firing off a spell right over Stretch's shoulder, "just pay attention." she said pointing behind her at the Baby Doll frozen in ice.

The grouping continued to destroy the gang of Baby Doll's actually working quite well as a team as some of the Doll's fled. "Only a couple left," Bobcat purred as she tackled a Doll to the ground and was about to slash her throat when a black magic covered her hand. She looked up to see Black Bird shacking her head no. She growled and moaned out, "heroes."

"Abra!" Alakazam yelled out as she zapped the ground below the feet of a Doll turning it to pudding. She spun her wand around and turned on her toe yelling out, "Kadabra!" making the baggy sweater of one of the three remaining Doll's rap around her like a straight jacket. She then turned all the way around as she spun her wand above her head to face the last two frightened Baby Dolls. Gripping the wand in both hands she yelled out, "Alakazam!" sending a blast behind them at a tree that then began to creak to life, reaching out two arm-like branches it grabbed the girls and squeezed them into unconsciousness. "Well that takes care of that," she said triumphantly turning towards the crowd.

The entry group smiled at her but their smiles disappeared as she glowed blue and then disappeared. Behind her with the gun still smoking smiling a crocked insane smile was Porcelain Doll, "hello ladies."

All Alakazam's spells disappeared as the tree snapped back to its unmoving form and dropped the two girls as others appeared knocked out but otherwise completely unharmed, not in pudding or frozen in ice. None of the girl notice this though as they snapped into action. Bobcat jumped towards Porcelain Doll as her fellow H.I.V.E. member stretched back one of her arms and let it snap like a rubber band towards the psychotic women. But all she did was laugh, firing at Bobcat in the air as she simultaneous sidestepped the rubber fist. As Bobcat disappeared in a blue light Doll grabbed the arm of Stretch before it could go back and forced the gun into it, stretching it out around the muzzle before firing it off again. Stretch's eyes went wide as her arm turned blue and tracked up her body making it to her and causing her to disappear just like Bobcat. All the while Black Bird stood absolutely still, eyes wide.

Porcelain Doll smiled crookedly and them took aim at Black Bird saying simple, "weakness," before firing at Black Bird a fully charged blast. She dived out of the way at the last moment and rolled along the ground as the laser hit a Baby Doll, causing her to disappear. "You think you can beat me," she said sadistically as she fired another blot of blue light at Black Bird who quickly flew into a tree and into the darkness.

Doll ventured into the words after her, the only thing lighting her way being the light from the glowing weapon she held on her shoulder. "You think you're pretty and special," Porcelain Doll said as she heard a rustle in the trees and wiped around, firing off a beam at the tree and lighting it up for a split second, revealing Black Bird running to a different tree. "In reality you're just a weak little girl with a stupid crush," Porcelain Doll laughed as she turned around in the darkness.

"I am not weak," Black Bird said as she appeared behind Porcelain Doll opening her glowing eyes in the dark. She launched her arms forward and a giant raven flew from them towards the wide-eyed villain. It connected with her chest and pushed her though the air, its wings cutting down trees as it went. Porcelain doll was launched back into the clearing when the bird disappeared after hitting the light, like it had hit a barer. The gang leader recovered from her blow and quickly stood as she saw Black Bird's glowing eyes in the darkness. "And Rave is not stupid!" she shouted emerging from the darkness inside a Gorilla made of black magic. Swinging its fist Porcelain Doll could do nothing but take the hit right to her face.

The gorilla disappeared and Black Bird fell to the ground and crawled over to the bomb. Taking out her communicator she got Android on it and asked in a gasp, "do you have the info yet?"

Across town on the top floor of a large high-rise Android sat in a chair, a wire jetting from her wrist into a laptop that was connected to a large server. Behind her Red X silently watched the city's fires being put out as the sun raised over the horizon and on the table in front of her was her com-link. "You sound tired, you ok?" Android asked as ones and zeros once again found themselves racing by her eyes.

"Porcelain Doll attacked," Black Bird said lowering her head and trying to catch her breath, "talk later. Do you have the info?"

"Almost…" Android said as she hurried her search. A eternity of three seconds went by until there was a short beeping noise the numbers disappeared from Android's blue eyes, "got it!" she turned to tell Red X but no one was there, just an open window. Biting her lip she turned back to her temporary leader and said, "it's easy, just open it up and interchange two wires, press go and kaboom! All done."

"Alright but there's a problem," Black Bird said as she opened the bomb up very carefully, "when Doll came she hit some people with that gun and well…one was Alakazam," Black Bird stuttered out nervously.

"That's fine if they built it right there should be a cord in the back of the gun," Android said as numbers filled her eyes again when she started digging for information. "Plug that into the side of the bomb and set the gun to 'reverse' everyone who was hit in the last twenty-four hours will be brought back just like that," she explained with a snap of her fingers.

"Great!" Black Bird said enthusiastically as she did what she was told, "alright now all I need to know is which wires to change," she said with a smile, this was starting to come together.

"Ok this is important," Android said, slowing the speed of her voice, "take the red wire from the right side and the blue from the left side and interchange them."

Black Bird didn't move, she just stared down at the mess of wire and took a large gulp, "ok new problem."

"What?" Android asked finally retracting her cord from the computer and moving her wrist in circles like she had a cramp.

"Do you know that most animals can't see colour?" Black Bird said with a shy smile on her face and a little nervous laugh.

"You're kidding?" Android said flatly, "Beast Lad can see colour."

"Yeah well I'm not Beast Lad so can you help me out?" Black Bird said in frustration but she calmed when she realized how stupid she looked yelling at a communicator in an empty park.

"Fine just hold the com-link up and I'll just tell y-" that was all Android got out before the communicator was blown from Black Bird's hand. Her eyes went wide and she wiped her head around to see where the blast had come from.

There Porcelain Doll stood, one arm raised and a small hand gun in it and the over limply at her side as she supported her self mostly on one leg. Her noise was bleeding and bent to one side, her eyes looking a lot more insane then they had already been a twitch finding its way to one. "You broke my noise," she said simple as she stumbled forward with a limp and lazily re-aimed her gun at Black Bird's head.

Black Bird let out a screech and roiled out of the way as the bullet skidded by and put a new hole in her cloak. Acting on impulse she grabbed the gun attached to the bomb and fired it at the insane women making her disappear instantly. Black Bird let loses a sigh but then gasped as she quickly scattered back to the com-link. A large hole went straight through the screen of the device, it was ruined. Black Bird cursed and looked down at the grey mess of wires that made up the bomb in her mind.

"What am I suppose to do," she said racking her brain for answers. Then it came to her, it was brash and may not work but there was no time for Android to get to the park, back up for the defeated Baby Doll's was sure to show. She placed her hands over the bomb and closed her eyes, if she couldn't see the colours with her eyes she would see them with her mind. As her hands began to glow two wires unplugged themselves. Sweat dripped down Black Bird's face as she closed her eyes tighter and bite her lip trying to plug the cords into different plugs. She did so and peeped one eye open just in time to catch the explosion, which blew her back a few feet.

Once the stars left her eyes she opened them to see a few men with their arms wrapped around figures that weren't there, like they had been taking walks with their girlfriends when they disappeared. There was even a teen with spiked hair that was sitting on a bench with his arms wrapped around nothing and his tongue hanging out of his mouth who must have given his girlfriend a scare. They all seemed to click into existence at the same time and looked around confused. That took care of the guys but what about the people hit with the gun. Black Bird got her answer in the form of a scream from above and then a large weight landing on top of her.

"I think there's a problem with that bomb," Alakazam said as she stood up from her friend and helped her up. Everyone in the area looked up when much more screaming came from a series of other girls falling form the sky. Black Bird whipped out her arms and stopped them for a moment before letting them all drop the left over inch to the ground.

"What's going on here?" said a female cop who burst into the park looking around at the men standing around in awe.

"You may want to dispose of that bomb maim," Black Bird said as she looked down and spotted Porcelain Doll crawling along the ground towards her gun. The gun was quickly yanked out of her reach by black magic, which smashed it against a tree. Alakazam then followed it up with a spell that turned the pieces into flowers. "Mind if we take this one?" Black Bird asked as black magic bond and gagged the female mobster.

"Sure," the cop said, still in disbelief of the scene she walked in on. The two girls smiled at each other and found themselves back at the tower in almost no time.

The first thing Alakazam saw was Beast Lad. She made to run towards him with her arms outstretched but she hit a wall named Android. Her face flattened against the metal of Android's chest as the robotic teen smiled and said, "I got here first." All Beast Lad could do was laugh nervously at the two girls.

"Android tells me you took over when we disappeared," Rave said to a Black Bird who was blushing hard enough to make a fire truck jealous, "she tells me you did well."

"Yeah…well…" Black Bird stuttered as she rubbed her toe into the floor, "I brought you something," she said as she dragged Porcelain Doll in front of her.

Rave got down on one knee in front of Porcelain Doll and Black Bird ripped the magic away from her mouth. "What do you want?" Rave asked as the team went quiet around him.

"Why don't you look in my pocket," she spat out at their leader.

Rave silently reached into the insane women's pocket and pulled out a small calling call. It was blank everywhere except for a small set of words on the front which read, 'The Order of Chaos' Rave turned the card again and saw that the words were 3D and when he turned it the image change to the sign of Slade. "Slade," Rave said as he stood and looked at his team-mates.

"Not just Slade," Porcelain Doll said from the floor, "together there are hundreds of us, thousands even. Do you really think you can defeat us? Do you really think that you can find your parents? Do you really think your going to win?"

"We do," Rave said, as he stood a little straighter, "because we're Titans. Up until now we've been looking for our parents almost like it was something to do in our spare time. But not anymore, this Order of Chaos knows something. So from now on we're doubling our efforts and if that means taking out this cult then we will, one by one."


	22. Cloaked Past

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter twenty-two of The New Teen Titans. Well last chapter was the end of an arch so this will be the beginning of one. It's not really an arch though it's the story of Mystic, or more precisely, how Mystic came to be. Well anyway now that's explained on to reviews. Ah my three regulars, Valda, Mr D 91 and Mortal Guardian, thanks for always reviewing guys I just wish more people would. But moving on, Mortal Guardian, you did miss a bit I think when Android looked back and Red X wasn't there. Encase you still can't find it Red X jumped out the window. Oh and Stretch and Bobcat just kind of got a way, never said that though. Oh and Mr. D 91 I'll work on those descriptions. So yes then without further ado I give to you chapter twenty-two of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 22: Cloaked Past

My name is Jason Flinders though most know me as Mystic. My life has recently been given meaning by a group of fellow teens that could have been enemies under different circumstances. Luckily my long time friend Alakazam was there when we met. Lucky for them that is. But now I suppose you could call us friends. They do not ask why I don't speak and I silently watch as they go around their complex teenage lives. I have no room in my life for the love they try to show to each other. Besides I don't think there are many girls who would date me. You can be too tall and dark sometimes. Right now though I am going to visit my father in prison where he rests. He asked to see me because he wanted to tell me something. Something…important.

Mystic paused in front of a large square building with no features along the outside, just a few windows which looked too dusty to let the light in. Steps led to two large medal doors and above them was an old sign that read, "Jump City Reformatory." Looking around the entire area around the building was baron of any life. With all the fields and hills that surrounded Jump City it was amazing just how baron this place was. No life came anywhere near the building. Come to think of it maybe it has something to do with the many super villains with nuclear powers who were held there. Letting out a heavy sigh from behind his hood Mystic walked towards the featureless building.

Coming though the doors he was greeted with a short nod from the elderly women at the desk and then began to go through the process of security check. A trainee who looked like the uniform given to him was one size too big confronted him. "Oh wow you're Mystic aren't you?" he said as he ran a metal detector over the inside of Mystic's long cloak. Mystic didn't even look at him twice but that didn't stop the man from continuing, "you totally saved my girlfriend life once and I just-" the man was cut off though as Mystic walked forward into the visiting room when one of the older men waved him through. The young mans hand dropped from where it had been raised to shack Mystic's as soon as the doors to the room slammed shut.

"Don't worry kid," the older guard said, "that boy never talks to anyone but his dad when he comes here."

Inside the room tables were set up with different people sitting at them talking to their love ones. The room was grey and the tables were old. Most of the people in the room were normal, but there were a few clearly super-powered felons. This was a room for the well behaved. To spite this positioned at every door were guards who unlike the modest uniformed guards outside were decked out in full body armour and held large plus rifles at their side. Mystic saw his father stand up above the crowd and wave him other with a big toothy grin.

"Hey there son," Mammoth said as he grabbed his son's hand and gave it a firm shack. The giant men both sat down at the table and both silently waited for the other to start talking. Mammoth was the only one Mystic knew taller and bigger them himself. He was a giant man but was starting to show age. A bushy red beard covered most of his face and he wore a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with the selves rolled up to show his muscles. His hair had grown long and he had it tied back in a low ponytail. "So aren't you wondering why I called?" Mammoth asked in his deep voice as the lopsided grin stayed on his face

"Can't you just tell me?" Mystic said as he lowered his hood and bowed his head closer to the table. There was no smile on Mystic's stone face.

"You know you got same kind of eyes as your mother," Mammoth said as he looked at his son's deep, blue eyes.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Mystic asked in a monotone as he ran a hand through his blond hair with a sigh.

"Fine, fine," Mammoth said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair, "I want to tell you everything."

"Everything?" Mystic questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You still hanging out with them Titans," Mammoth asked, a low growl escaping from his throat.

"They are not the ones that put you here Father," Mystic said simple as his expression never changed, "now what do you mean 'everything?"

"Everything about them," Mammoth said as the growl got deeper but then quickly lightened, "everything about your mother."

"I'm listening," Mystic said in a whisper an emotion flashing across his blank face, though only for an instant.

"It all started about fifteen years ago…"

An underground honeycomb of caverns and tunnels stretched on for miles under the desert outside of Jump City. Out of thousands of tunnels only one was important at the moment. A small rounded out room with only a table and a single swinging light.

"Why should we let that snot munching, puke throwing, phlegm eating-" came the familiar insults of a certain bald madman.

"We get it Gizmo," came the deep voice of Mammoth as he leaned his colossal head into the light, "point is she asked to come back."

"Yeah but she's a total-" Gizmo began but was cut off once again.

"Yeah but did you see what she did to them Titans?" the military like voice of Private Hive said as he smiled his good ol' boy smile, "looks like she aren't working for them no more."

"Yeah but the last I checked she was still dating that stupid speedster," Gizmo said as he finally just jumped up on top of the table. Suddenly a pink hex hit the leg of the table and it began to wobble. Gizmo tried to get his bearings but it was no use as the table collapsed and as it hit the floor a set of florescent lights turned on above the single swinging one.

"And the last time I checked I was still in the room," Jinx said as she stood, her hand still rose slightly at her side. The room went silent, less because of what Jinx had just done and more so because the door behind her opened.

"Now, now maybe we should all listen to Jinx," said a feminine voice from the shadows.

"Yes Sister Blood," the pack said in unison, though their eyes did not glow red as they did but rather stayed half opened from boredom or annoyance.

"Good," Blood said with a smile as she stepped from the shadows looking very young she may not of even been the oldest one in the room. "Now Mammoth show Jinx all the new attachments we've made to the tunnels would you," Blood said before turning, robe whooshing at her feet, and exiting the room.

"I don't know why we listen to that stupid brat," Gizmo said as he picked himself up from the rubble of the table.

"Because she's Brother Blood's cousin and she actually knows what she's doing," Mammoth said as he got up to show Jinx around the tunnels.

"Yeah but I still don't know why we listened to that jerk ether," Gizmo said but his argument fell on deaf ears as Mammoth and Jinx left the room. Private Hive and Kyd Wykkyd would have to put up with him now.

So Jinx followed Mammoth around the lair with her eyes half open as he pointed out things that she already knew like where the TV and kitchen were. It was all really boring and they just started to tune each other out, that is until they reached a door Jinx couldn't remember. When Mammoth opened it her mouth dropped and the gum she had been idle chewing fell to the floor.

Behind the door were hundreds maybe thousands of villains all walking around or flying or going about their business. "Yeah we kind of expended," Mammoth said with a chuckle smiling down at Jinx's shocked expression, "we're the Hive Five-hundred now."

The room was pretty much one tall dirt hall that stretched on for what seemed like forever. Along each wall were three rows of scaffolding. Every couple of feet on each row there were holes in the side of the wall. Each hole led to a different room, a different villain, and there were hundreds. "When did this…?" Jinx got out, not even able to finish her sentence.

"It was Sister Blood's idea," Mammoth said with a huge grin, "she's got big plans for us. Come on I'll show you your room."

Mammoth took Jinx's hand and she would have followed silently had it not been for the ringing coming from her pocket. She let go of Mammoth's hand and took the small cell phone out opening it up and greeting the person with a happy, "hello." She seemed to smile wider as she realized who it was and Mammoth settled in to listen intently to one half of a conversation. "Wally! What do I owe the-" she seemed to get cut off and her smile dropped as she turned away from Mammoth. "So you saw the news…Listen I don't think you…Yes, I understand what it looked like…Listen where are you?…Ok fine can you get to the café on main street…Jump City's main street…You're there already? Alright then."

She hung up the phone and turned on her heels towards Mammoth who stood behind her with a serious look on his face. She opened her mouth to explain but Mammoth cut her off, "just go," he said with a slight smile. She smiled nervously too and quickly ran to the door out of the hall.

"So Jinx is back," one of many Billy Numerous said as he came up next to Mammoth who was watching her leave, "tell her about how bad you want to suck face with her yet," he laughed as he pretended he was kissing someone with big lips. Billy was quickly silenced though as Mammoth brought his fist up to meet with Billy's face.

A few hours later Mammoth found himself playing video games with Gizmo in the main room. He also found that he couldn't pay attention to the game or his miniature friend who was standing on the couch and moving his control in the direction that he wanted his car to go like that would help. Jinx still hadn't come back and he was getting a bit nervous. A glance at the door caused his car to crash into a wall as Gizmo passed him and won the race. As Gizmo jumped up and down and did a little dance Mammoth looked back and realizing that he had lost simple shrugged and threw down his controller.

"You know you're no fun?" Gizmo said as he stopped mid dance and jumped down from the couch. "I'm going to bed," he said with a yarn as he left the room saying over his shoulder, "if the trader comes back tell her we got practice in the mourning."

Mammoth ignored the insult but with a large sigh even he had to admit it was late. With a heave he got up from the couch that creaked in relief when his massive frame left it. A little snack and he'd go off to bed too. But right as he began emptying what was left in the fridge onto a giant plate he heard the door slam open and then saw someone go into the living room and pace it violently before collapsing on the couch. He hadn't seen her face yet but he knew who it was as he approached her, "Jinx?"

"He dumped me!" Jinx said as she looked up from her hands to reveal a trail of makeup and tears coming from her red eyes. She hadn't necessarily said it to him though, it was more like she just wanted to state it. Not really knowing what to do Mammoth wrapped his colossal arms around her and she began to sob into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Mammoth asked out of curiosity and to break the silence as he rubbed the crying girls back.

"He wouldn't let me explain what happened. He said I was becoming a villain again but when I tried to tell him the truth he said it didn't matter because he found someone else," Jinx explained as she pulled away from Mammoth to wipe away her mascara but quickly went back to his shoulder.

"The 'truth'?" Mammoth said out loud as he puzzled just what this meant. Jinx wasn't even listing anymore though as she pulled away from his shoulder again.

"You never replaced me," she said as she locked eyes with Mammoth and all his suspicions were lost in her beautiful violet orbs.

"I could never replace you," Mammoth said as he smiled a bit at her not looking away from her eyes, which he noticed where moving closer. He didn't know if she was moving towards him or if it was the other way around but there lips met and both fell back onto the couch.

Three months passed and Mammoth once again found himself playing video games in the main room. Only difference was it wasn't late at night it was the middle of the day and his new opponent was See-More. That and Jinx wasn't out but somewhere in the tunnels probably in one of the bathrooms, lately she seemed to be getting sick. Him and Jinx weren't dating now, one night hadn't made them admit their love for each other or anything. Jinx just needed someone to fall back on and Mammoth was right there. Mammoth was trying his best to not make it seem awkward and he thought he was doing a pretty good job. Everything had went back to how it used to be back when it was just him, Jinx and Gizmo against the world. Well he thought it had anyway.

"Mammoth can we talk," Jinx said in a very small voice as she came up behind Mammoth. Mammoth quickly put the game on pause much to the relief of See-More who was just about to lose. "Sure Jinx," Mammoth said as Jinx began to lead him away from the others in the main room. "What's up?" Mammoth asked as he found himself in Jinx's room with the door shut behind him.

Jinx didn't answer his question, instead bursting into tears and falling to her bed as she let lose a mighty wail. Mammoth quickly moved to her side and tried to comfort him as best he could like he had done that night. "I'm pregnant!" Jinx shouted in-between sobs as she curled into a ball on the bed.

"So you mean when we…" Mammoth said as he paused mid sentence, "you think that when we…just that one time?"

"Maybe," Jinx said as she stopped sobbing when she realized that Mammoth wasn't angry, more like he was stunned.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Mammoth asked, as he suddenly didn't realize what was going on anymore.

"Well you weren't my first. Wally…" Jinx didn't need to finish her sentence as Mammoth swept he into a tight hug.

"I'll do anything for you Jinx. You don't have to say anymore," Mammoth said as Jinx sat shocked in his arms. She quickly snapped out of it as she hugged him close and shut her eyes tight as if to stop the tears.

"You're too good to be a villain," Jinx said as she let go of him and smiled.

It was three years before anything else happened. Whatever Sister Blood was planning it was taking a long time to set up or maybe it was just delayed from the birth of Jinx and Mammoth's child. At just under three years old he was already taller then Gizmo and seemed happy and normal except for his slightly above average height. On this day though Sister Blood had told the current lead team, consisting of Mammoth, Jinx Private Hive, Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd, that they were all going to rob the Jump City bank as some kind of test. Mammoth couldn't find Jinx or his son anywhere though. He found his son walking down the hall and realized that whoever was left in charge of taken care of him had lost him again.

"Stupid Billy," Mammoth said as he came behind the boy wearing a pair of blue footy pyjamas with a tuff of blond hair. "Hey champ," he said as the little boy silently sucked on his thumb, "where's mommy?"

Without taking his thumb out of his mouth the small boy pointed towards a room with his free hand. Mammoth gently opened the door to reveal a dark room only lit by the glow of a computer. "He's different," Jinx said to an unknown person on the other end, "I think that he could change," she said and the voice responded to low for Mammoth to hear. "I know but… just don't miss today at the bank," Jinx said as she ended her first thought abruptly. Jinx then shut off the computer and headed towards the door where she bumped into Mammoth and instantly panicked.

"Look who I found," Mammoth said as he tried to act like he had just been passing by.

Jinx took the child from Mammoth's arms and cursed to herself, "Billy," she too completely forgetting that Mammoth may have just heard too much. A few hours later and the whole team found themselves outside the bank with bags of money in tow.

"Stop right there," came the familiar voice of Nightwing.

"Finally," Mammoth said as he dropped ten bags of gold he had been carrying and prepared for a fight. The rest of the team got ready as Kyd Wykkyd dropped most of the gold into a portal leading to god knows where.

The two teams faced off with each other in a dead silence as the members picked who they were facing off against today. The stare down was interrupted though as ringing came from the Titans side. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as the rest of the team looked at him as he took out his communicator. "Hello?" he asked awkwardly as the two teams stared at him. High pitch sound from the other end was all the Hive students could make out and then Beast Boy turned away slightly. "Wow Em it's really nice that you can work the communicator by yourself but daddy's kind of busy."

The Hive alumni were confused at first but almost at once they all got the same sinister smile on their lips as they glanced at each other. Moving slowly they surrounded the Titans who grouped together like sheep being herded. They all got into an attack stance except for Beast Boy who was still on the communicator. "Daddy has to go now here's mommy," Beast Boy said as he threw the com-link over his shoulder.

Raven reached up and caught the device without effort as the HIVE prepared themselves around her. "I love you honey, but mommy has business to take care of," she said quickly as she shut off the link and tucked it into her cloak. With that the Battle began.

"Titans go!" Nightwing shouted as the Hive all ran towards them and the Titans prepared themselves for the fight of their life. But just seconds before the Hive's punches would have connected they disappeared into black portals which were gone almost as fast as they had come.

"Where'd they go?" Cyborg asked as he raised his eyebrow and lowered his cannon slightly. At that moment Mammoth came from a portal above Cyborg and landed right on top of the mechanical teen. Another portal opened below Cyborg and the two giant men fell through it as the other Titans turned to see their friend disappear.

"Cy?" Beast Boy asked as his voice creaked for the first time in a long time. His question was answered quickly as Cyborg and Mammoth both burst from the side of a building. When the Titans were destructed from the suddenness portals opened up under all of them and a different member of the Five grabbed hold of their ankles and tried to drag them under. Beast Boy flew from Gizmo's hand easily and Starfire and Raven easily escaped by flying but Private Hive pulled Nightwing under.

Meanwhile Mammoth landed on top of Cyborg and brought up his fist to start beating Cyborg into submission but Cyborg shot his arm up and blocked the blow. The hand grasping Mammoth's fist turned into a sonic cannon and Mammoth's smile disappeared from his face as Cyborg sent a beam of energy out at the villain. Mammoth flew back and Cyborg struggled to his feet. "I'll show you," Cyborg said as he pointed his cannon at Mammoth who was lying on the ground ahead of him. Just as he fired a sonic blast though a portal blocked it. "This can't be good," Cyborg said with a gulp as from the portal the blast remerged only now coming straight at Cyborg. Sticking him in the head he was out cold before he even hit the ground. Kyd Wykkyd rose from a portal next to Cyborg to examining his work with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" came an abrupt yell from above the teleporting kid. When he looked up he was already encased in one of Raven's bubbles and she was smiling with her hands held out. Kyd felt the bubble timidly with his hands and Raven's smirked, "No way out," she said. Just then though Kyd took his hands away from the wall and pointed behind Raven with a smile. Raven slowly looked behind her where Gizmo flew with two big bat wings and two machine guns coming out at his sides, his hands ready to fire.

"Hey," he said mockingly as he opened fire. Raven avoided the bullets and they bounced off her bubble surrounding Kyd Wykkyd harmlessly before the bubble just disappeared and Kyd Wykkyd walked off.

As Raven ducked and weaved through the air to avoid the bullets Beast Boy appeared in front of the Kyd. "Portals can only protect you for so long," Beast Boy said as he turned into a Billy goat and stamped his foot, letting out a loud snort. Kyd didn't even show emotion as he simple cast another portal that Mammoth came storming through. Beast Boy's eyes went huge as he quickly turned into a Woolly Mammoth and locked his tusk up with Mammoth's arms as the two fought back and forth for dominance.

"Where is Nightwing?" Starfire questioned as she shot Gizmo out of the air with a starbolt.

Meanwhile Nightwing was on top of the bank the Hive had just been robbing. Rising from a portal opposite Private Hive who stood with an all American smile on his face. "Well howdy there Nightwing."

"Private Hive?" Nightwing said questionably as he looked down to see his team-mates battling with all they got against a winning Hive Five. He quickly made to jump off the roof of the building and down to the street but Private Hive was too fast for him. Just as he got airborne Private's foot connected square with his chest. He flew backwards and wheezed as he grabbed his chest.

"Well then Nightwing," he said as he removed his helmet, shield attached by some unseen force to his right arm. Throwing the helmet to one side he revealed he wasn't wearing his mask instead choosing to let his blond hair blow in the wind. "I've always wanted to see what was better," he said as he moved into an attack stance as Nightwing stood, "your Kung-fu," he said over pronouncing Kung-Fu, "or my…lets call it freestyle brawling."

"If that's all this is about," Nightwing said as he regained his composure, "I'd be glade to show you who's better."

Nightwing ran at the Hive member as fast as he could and Private Hive grabbed the edge of his shield and spun low to the ground like he was throwing a discus. The shield launched from his arm towards Nightwing who quickly ducked down to avoid it. This didn't faze the yellow clad villain as he simple turned his palm up and made the come on sign. Nightwing glanced behind him to see the shield returning to its owner. Using the force of his squat he jumped high into the air as the shield flew under him. He took out his staff and it extended in flight as Private Hive caught his shield just in time to block the overhead attack of Nightwing. With a shove Private Hive broke the clash as he pushed forward and made Nightwing topple backward, who tumbled so he was in a starting position when he stopped. "That the best you got boy," Hive said with a smug smile.

Nightwing sent out a barrage of batarangs as cover as he ran toward Hive. Hive blocked them all as he then began to block Nightwing's blow and sent a couple of his own. Finally Hive caught one of Nightwing's legs under his armpit and turned using the momentum to toss Nightwing across the roof.

They ran at each other again and continued to fight as the battle raged on below. Mammoth came crashing through the air and landed right on top of Raven driving them both to the ground. Raven used her magic to take the blunt of the attack and was about to stop Mammoth's fist as the communicator in her robes went off. "Mommy are you done distracting the bad guys yet," came the voice of a small child as Mammoth paused what he was doing, the smile dropping from his face as Raven went even paler.

Mammoth rose off of the dark Titan and looked out at the fight in front of him. Beast Boy was flying around as Gizmo shot at him from the ground, Starfire was throwing and avoiding her own starbolts as she made no attempt to advance on Kyd Wykkyd, Nightwing exchanged blows with Private Hive and Cyborg was moving to help Nightwing. Where was Jinx? "It's a trap!" Mammoth screamed as the entire area went died silent.

Kyd was the first to react as he raised his arms and the whole of The Hive Five disappeared into them. It took only a second longer for Nightwing to curse and look down at his team shouting, "Come on. Titans Go!"

The team headed east but already the HIVE had arrived back at their hideout. The team all ran to the barracks and found the door ripped off and inside it was all breaking down. The members of the Hive Five joined the fight except for Mammoth who just stood back and watched. The entire room was full of heroes fighting villains and the villains were losing. Mammoth saw one of Billy's clones running past him and grabbed hold of the boys collar.

"Where's Jinx?" Mammoth yelled at the frightened boy.

"I don't know," Billy said, his accent partly disappearing in panic, "they attacked out of the blue and a bunch of people abandoned ship after Sister Blood ran off to start somewhere new."

Mammoth grunted and threw the boy to the ground as he ran out of the room and toward his child's room. Rushing in he found it empty and his eyes went large as he walked into the baron room. "I dropped him off at a friends house."

Mammoth quickly turned to see Jinx standing in the doorway. "Jinx? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Mammoth but I've been spying," Jinx said bowing her head, I still work for the Titans."

Mammoth opened his mouth but just then the whole of Titans East arrived and stood at the door blocking Mammoth's path. Mammoth took a step back and Jinx took a step towards him, "Listen though Mammoth you're different you can join with us."

"No!" Mammoth shouted before bowing his head and silently repeating, "no." Sitting down he said, sounding very tired, "I surrender."

"What are you doing," Gizmo shouted as he appeared behind the Titans.

"I give up Gizmo there's no way to win," Mammoth said with his head down, "I'm not becoming a hero but I'm not staying a villain."

"Both of you are traders," Gizmo shouted as he blasted the Titans East and ran from the room followed by the Titans. Mammoth just silently watched as Jinx walked up to him and silently sat down next to him.

"…and that's how it happened," Mammoth finished as Mystic sat in front of him with a look of seldom seen shock plastered on his face.

"That's it?" Mystic asked as his face began to move back to normal.

"Yeah, they took me to jail and your Mom went on to do something with Titans East."

"But you said that you and my mom were in love and that both of you went to person," Mystic said as he got annoyed and stopped using his monotone.

"I said I loved your mother, which I did. And all I ever said is that your mom disappeared in a prisoner moving, she was the one moving the criminal."

"Why are you telling me all this now," Mystic asked his father in annoyance.

"I though you should know what the people you work with do," Mammoth said as he slumped against the table, "what they can do to a person."

"I see," Mystic said as he stood up and began to leave but then he seemed to remember something as he turned around and said, "If my mother was free then why was a put in an orphanage?"

"I honestly don't know," Mammoth said and Mystic simple turned and walked out without another word. Mammoth looked after him and then dropped his head as he said grimly, "but you may get your chance to ask."


	23. Sibling Rivalry: Part 1

Hello boys and girls and welcome back to the New Teen Titans. Well thanks to those who reviewed I'm glade you all have continued reading the story up to this point. Well last chapter was a bit of a break but this one goes back to the arc system. So before I begin as usual I will answer and respond to reviews. Well it appears this week the only person I can comment on is Mr D 91, thanks for the reviews everybody else. Mr D 91, thank you for you criticism it's kind of hard to edit my own work because when I read it I can see in my mind what's going on and I tend to not see the mistakes. Plus that chapter was long, longest so far I guess I got tired, my apologies. Some of your criticisms were a bit off mark though. When I said that Mystic had the same eyes as Jinx I wasn't refereeing to the colour more like the way they look, the intensity and emotion in them. Oh and the Titans never really did make it to the Hive's place. Those there were all reserve members and the ones that confronted Mammoth were the Titans East, I believe I said that. But yes beside that I promise to work on my spelling in the future and if anyone wants to go back and edit my past chapters please do so and send the edited versions to me, it would be appreciated. But until then here's chapter twenty-three of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 23: Sibling Rivalry: Part 1

"You can't run forever," came the shout of a flying teenager as he ducked and weaved between different machinery. An elderly man in a lab coat quickly ducked behind a bunch of large tubes into a narrow hall and watched as the boy flew into the air for a better look. Three weeks this teen and his friend had been tracking him down and they had finally cornered him in a warehouse just outside Star City. The old man was terrified as his whole operation was being overrun with super powered teenagers. He was use to dodging arrows that would either turn into a net before hitting him or just fly though his arm, not laser beams. Quickly ducking behind another tube he cursed the organization he was a part of. The Order of Chaos had made him their chief of science, even let him become one of the inner circle, but where were they now.

"Got you now," Beast Lad shouted as he saw the villain hiding behind the test tubes. His eyes went wide and he took off down the narrow hall as Beast Lad turned into a leopard and cased after him.

The man had nowhere to go as the leopard turned into a cheetah mid-run. Suddenly from the sky rave-bolts began to burst the tubes right as the man ran by them. He covered his face to block the glass as the liquid deflected off of Beast Lad's greyish green goat. He turned a corner just as a bird made of black magic attacked his face and the morphing Titan followed. Turning so sharply that he slid he turned back to normal with a flash before stopping. "Oh ho," Beast Lad said as his eyes went wide.

"Bye bye," the lab coat wearing man said as in his hands he held a fire hose aimed right at Beast Lad. With a pull of the nozzle a stream of liquid hit Beast Lad in the chest and sent him crashing into some pipes. They bent around his body and after a few seconds the man turned off the horse with a smile. Turning around smugly he came face to chest with Mystic. Looking up he grimaced at the emotionless face but quickly smiled as he tried to turn the hose on again. Nothing happened. "Uh-oh," he said as he looked down at the hose and then up at a smiling Mystic.

The man went flying through the air and hit the ground with a loud thunk. He struggled to get up but quickly found a sonic cannon shoved right into his face. "Don't even think about it," Android said.

"Now then," Rave said as he landed on the ground and squatted down next to the villain, "The Scientist is it?" Rave asked with a slight smile. He didn't wait for a response as his face turned vicious and he said slowly through clenched teeth, "Where are our parents?"

The next day the Titans found themselves back home at Titan Tower alongside a sore Beast Lad and an angry Rave. "That guy didn't know anything," Rave huffed as he stormed towards the hallway, "he was just a puppet they gave a badge to." Before the door to the hall closed Rave waved a gloved hand behind him saying, "I'll be in my room."

"I take it didn't go well?" said a quiet voice from the couch.

"Yeah Mom," Android said to her mother, Mina, who was sitting on the couch watching the door to the hall. Android was busy fighting with Alakazam over who got to help Beast Lad to the chair.

"Well I think I should be going then," Mina said as she stood from the couch and grabbed her beg that was sitting nearby.

"Thanks for watching the Tower Mom," Android said as she let go of Beast Lad to give her mother a hug. By the time she was out the door Beast Lad was already sitting down and Android quickly rushed back over to help him get comfortable.

"I really don't need any help girls," Beast Lad said as both of the girls tried to fluff his pillow for him.

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'll be right here," Alakazam said as she stood from Beast Lad's side.

"And if she's not there I'll be here," Android said rising from his other side with a huge smile spread across her metal face.

"But I'll be here," Alakazam said as she and Android walked towards the hall.

"Yeah but if your not I will," Android shot back as she entered the hall and both continued their little argument all the way to their rooms.

Beast Lad just smiled and relaxed in the chair as Black Bird sat on the couch and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Beast Lad asked as he puzzled over his sisters serious face. Mystic looked between them and silently left the room before Black Bird started to talk.

"Those chemicals hit you pretty hard," Black Bird said in an even tone with her hood up to hide all her features. Beast Lad knew the hidden meaning in her words and knew she didn't really just think the chemicals had hit him hard even if they had.

"We did all the test twice and my DNA is fine," Beast Lad said with a moan which hurt his side a bit.

"Your DNA is half mutant and a quarter demon," Black Bird said as she stood from the couch and began to pace the room, "we don't know how it reacts to things."

"My mood hasn't changed, and Dad said it was always something physiological and the chemicals were just an excuse his brain made."

Black Bird wasn't completely listening to her brother as she bit her lip and instead listened to the sound of her tattered cloak sweeping the ground. "Is anything wrong?"

"What does that mean?" Beast Lad asked as he unzipped his vest to make himself more comfortable slouched in the chair.

"In your life?" his sister asked as she stopped pacing and looked him in the eye.

"My life is fine," Beast Lad said slowly as he looked his twin in the eye to show he wasn't lying. Facing each other their multicoloured eye's matched up and their brains connected in a way like only a twin and an empath could truly understand.

"Alright," Black Bird said closing her eyes and breaking the link, "but if anything goes wrong, an injury, a problem amongst the guys, if you feel frustrated at all about our parents or-"

"You'll be the first to know," Beast Lad said as he stood and waved his hands towards the door, "now go to bed."

"Alright," Black Bird said as she lowed her head and silently stalker off to bed without another glance at Beast Lad.

He smiled inwardly and laid down on the couch with his arms over his eyes to block out the small amount of light coming from a lamp on the kitchen table. His eyes grew heavy very quickly and time stopped as sleep took him. When time started up again a loud alarm was sounding in his sensitive ears. He shot up to find someone had put a blanket on him but disregarded it as he pulled it off and made to where Android was standing. "What's going on?" he asked in a huff as the rest of the team shot into the main room.

"Bank robbery on Main Street," the robotic teen said as ones and zeros flew by, "two meta human criminals."

Two profiles popped up on the criminals in question but they scrolled to the side just as quickly as video footage of the two appeared on the screen. It was hazy but one was shooting a stream of water from his hand at cops off screen. The other raised her arm and the pavement rose up in front of the camera, the picture shorting out. The team all looked towards their masked leader and waited for him to say the line that would make them move. With a slight growl in his voice he shouted two words, "Titans Go!"

In only a few minutes the T-car skidded to a halt in front of the villains and the team faced off with the two villains, the girls taking on the water based villain and the boys facing off with the earthmover.

"Hey Wet Willy," Alakazam said with a smile as the water-controlling enemy stared her down, "good thing I brought my water wings." The villain appeared to smirk and shot his hand forward to send out a blast of water. "Ole!" Alakazam said jokingly as she used her jacket like a cape. Instead of harmlessly hitting the fabric though the water melted a hole start through it.

"Whoa," Android said as she put her head at level with the huge hole that was still growing larger as the water ate away at the fabric.

"They don't call me Acid Rain for nothing," the villain said, his voice echoing like he was at the bottom of a deep well. His body was composed completely of mucky moving water that didn't drip from his frame. His face too was covered completely with water and he appeared to be bald because of this. The two sunken in black spots with small white dots like stars were apparently his eyes. He took a step forward and his water covered foot sunk into the asphalted as he advanced on the Titans. Black Bird only took a second to send out a bird to pester him long enough for the other magical girl to cast a spell.

"Presto freeze-o," Alakazam shouted as she pointed her wand at the villain. He froze instantly but only for a split second before the ice all melted away.

"Nice try," he said with a twisted smile expressed under the water like he was wearing a full-face mask.

Meanwhile the boys were having a bit more trouble, as their villain was a lot more forward with her powers. Spikes shot from the ground that all the boys avoided in their own special ways. Rave manoeuvring through them in an attempt to get at the female terrakinetic but a wall always got in his way. Beast Lad was simple turning into other animals to avoid the rock blast as Mystic shot the rocks with his hexes causing them to crumble with ease.

The girl herself looked like a beautifully normal girl except for the fact that her entire body was made of some kind of living rock. You could hear them moving as she bent her arm or changed expressions and her hair was the same crumbling slightly every time she shook her head.

"You don't happen to know a chick named Terra do you?" Beast Lad asked as he turned into a monkey to leap over a small rock that rose in front of him.

"Used to be my hero when I was little," she said as she made a wall of rock on her left which crumbled after being hit by a rave-bolt but kept her safe, "then I realized I was better. That I was Quarry."

"Yeah you're also easily distracted," Rave said as he sent another rave-bolt, this one connecting with her side and throwing her into Acid Rain.

She flew through his water-based body and screamed as her rock body melted before finally stopping when she covered herself in dirt and sunk into the ground. "Whoa," the male villain said as the water in his stomach still shock slightly after a person had moved through him.

"He's not covered in water," Android said out loud to herself, "it's just so grimy it looks like he is." Lifting her cannon she aimed right at his head and charged up a ball of sonic energy. "Which means I have no reason not to just do this," she fired a full blast and it took the villains head right off in a splash of water which melted the wall behind him.

His head shot back up from his body and he shook it as he stumbled around, "oh that is it!" he shouted out as he put his arms out in front of him. They began to spin faster and faster causing his hands to disappear into whirlpools and then his two arms to morph into one joined at the elbows. He began to scream as he pointed the spinning stream of water at the sky. "Let there be rain!" a blast shot straight up into the air and there was a second of calm before it began to poor burning hot liquid.

"I think you just pissed him off," Black Bird shouted as she put up a dome to stop the rain which when it hit her magic caused a small wisp of smoke.

"Yeah I noticed," Android shouted as she ran for safety under a hospital mezzanine along side Alakazam. Alakazam ran because she was only human and couldn't take it and Android because the high pH level was making her rust.

"Beast Lad, Mystic!" Rave shouted as he floated in the air unharmed by the rain, "help anyone in the area to get out of the rain until it stops."

Both nodded as they could take the pain, the largest Titan due to his father's side of the family and the shape shifter in the form of a rhino could take the rain on his thick hide. As the remaining boys and Black Bird ushered people out of the rain Rave floated high into the sky to look for the two villains they had come to apprehend. Quarry had disappeared but Acid Rain stood out in the open, basking in his own polluted water. An easy target for Rave who lowered back down to ground level.

Meanwhile Beast Lad turned his head to see Rave making his way towards the aquatic villain when he noticed the ground behind his leader begin to shack slightly. His rhinoceros eyes widened slightly as he noticed the dirt form a smiling evil face. Quickly with all the speed he could muster he ran full speed towards Rave as the mineral made madwomen burst from the ground behind him. Her feet not emerging from the ground and her arms diamond blades pointed right at the back of Rave's head. At the last moment Beast Lad jumped into the air and turned back to human form, using his momentum to push Rave out of the way as Quarry's blades cut thin air and were imbedded in the asphalt.

"You insolent little," Quarry muttered as Beast Lad got back to his feet and tried to hitch up his vest to stop the rain from hitting him. He never saw her raise her rock covered arms and had no time to react as walls of rock raised up around him. All shooting from the ground and curving forward to make a dome closely imprisoning the teenage changeling.

Luckily for Beast Lad though shortly after his capture the rain stopped and the sun shined through. "Wha?" Acid Rain questioned as he opened one of his eyes to look up at the sky. He titled his head back from where he had been letting the rain hit his face to see Black Bird standing in front of him with her arms raised.

"Storms over," she grunted as she screamed her mantra, "Azarath Arella Azar!"

"Oh that cant be good," Rain said and a second later a hot dog cart crashed into his left temple.

Meanwhile Quarry was standing over her prison with a smile as Beast Lad banged on the rock.

"Hey," she heard from behind her and as soon as she turned Android's fist collided with her face sending her spinning to the ground with a loud crash.

"Hey get me out of here!" Beast Lad shouted as in a panic he tried to turn into every type of animal he knew.

"Oh no he's claustrophobic," Black Bird said as she and the rest of the team gathered on one side of the dome.

"Allow me," Android said as she took a stance with her canon and fired a powerful round at the rock making he arm shoot back like a shotgun. But when the dust cleared the rock was mostly unscratched.

"My turn," Rave said as everyone cleared the way for him as his fist collided with the side of the dome and this time it came crashing down. Moving his wrist in a circle it cracked but when the dust cleared Beast Lad was nowhere to be seen, only a large hole where the centre of the dome had been.

As the Titans pondered over this they didn't realize the two bank robbers they had come to apprehend had woken up and were currently trying to get out of the area undetected. But they were stopped as the ground cracked in front of them and some kind of monster sprung forth. Huge with arms the size of an average sized person, the forearm slightly larger and joined with the hand making it look like claws emerged straight from the end of the arm. His body was like a gorilla with a huge barrel chest and his legs were small in comparison to the rest of his body like a human squatting only with huge feet with claws. His head was a monstrosity with a large snot and a pointed noise like a Doberman. No ears, but little holes on the side of his head and sharp teeth showed as he opened his moth to breath rancid breath. Starting just after his noise were a pair of beady red eyes and above those was another set of those same blood red eyes blinking out of sync and stared at the robbers terrified faces.

"This is not our lucky day," The male component of the villain team said as the monster raised an arm high above his head and brought it down at the villains. Swatting them away with his large palm.

It caused a commotion that got the attention of the Titans who quickly recognised the greyish green fur, though slightly darker and covered in dirt, of their friend who stood motionless after re-knocking out the criminals.

"Beast Lad?" Black Bird question as she stopped in front of her brother who stared right through her. Raising his arm he swatted at her but only kinked her arm as he grunted. A bit of black magic went from him unnoticed by most but he quickly drew back his hand like it had been burned.

"Hey!" Rave shouted as he got in front of the stunned Black Bird and faced off with the monster, "I don't care what's going on here but you don't hurt her."

The creature didn't seem to take Rave's yelling lightly as his four eye's filled with fire and he stormed forward and tackled Rave to the ground with his mass. Pining the shocked half alien he pointed a sharp claw at Rave's throat but moments before it came down he was hit in the side with a fist from Mystic.

Beast Lad bounced along the ground and finally landed upright in front of Alakazam and Android who stood huddled close in the shadow of their friend. He shook his head and then opened one row of eyes when he noticed the girls. Taking a step forward he looked confused as the girls moved slowly away from him.

"Hey when his dad was like this the only one he wouldn't attack was Raven right?" Alakazam asked as she backed up along side Android.

"Yeah," Android said as she gulped mechanically, "then later on they got married."

Both girls paused for a second partly because they had hit a wall and Beast Lad and stopped in front of them still looking between the girls. "I don't want to see you hurt," Alakazam said as she turned to her friend.

"I know, I don't want to think what he'll do to you," Android said as she hugged her friend and both closed their eyes. Beast Lad looked like he had decided something and raised his clawed hand above his head. Both girls opened an eye to see what he was going to do but just as he was about to bring it down Rave zoomed in and put his shoulder right into the monsters midsection.

"What a relief," Alakazam said after a silence, though she didn't sound too convincing.

"Yeah," Android said with a nervous smile and laugh, "relief."

Beast Lad once again flipped along the ground into a sitting position as Rave stopped in his flight. "I don't want to hurt you Beast Lad," Rave said as he held up his hands in defeat. But instead of ending the fight all it did was make Beast Lad growl deeply as his eyes glowed a dangerous red. Rave had no time to react before a beam of light shot from each eye and connected with four points on his chest. He flew back when the beams hit him and crashed against a wall leavening a Rave-shaped dent in the brick. Beast Lad saw that he was down and jumped up into the air, the small legs that seemed to be his weakest point propelling him all the way to Rave, his clawed hand back and ready to strike his best friend in the face.

"No!"

The yell silenced the area as Beast Lad stopped mid jump and landed right in front of the source, his sister. He stared at her as she stood with her arms outstretched protecting of the boy she loved, eyes tightly shut. She opened one eye to see the beastly confusion on her brother face before he grunted and turned around diving into the hole he made earlier. Mystic moved to jump into the hole after him but he was stopped by Black Bird's yell. "No! He's gone," Black Bird said the second part lower then the first, a slight scratch to her voice. Pulling her hands to her heat she said quietly, "he's The Beast."


	24. Sibling Rivalry: Part 2

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter twenty-four. Wow over a year of this story, 24 chapters and still going, loyal fans whom always review, and enough grammar mistakes to kill my English teacher. But this has been really fun and my writing has improved, though the grammar sill needs help. Sadly this story will soon be at an end. Exam time has come and gone so now I have a whole summer to get heat stroke a couple of times, thrown in a pool, hang out with the guys and finish this story. Plus after this arch it goes back to single chapters right up until the very end. But I can reminisce about all the good times after this is all over, for now let the good times roll. So before I get onto the story thank you Mr. D 91, Valda, Mortal Guardian, Das Ubermann and Neko Saphira, your reviews really help. All right then, onwards and upwards, chapter twenty-four of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 24: Sibling Rivalry: Part 2

That same aura that filled the room after a lose once again crowded the Titans as they all stood in the war room, all but one. Though they hadn't lost at all, they beat the villains quite soundly, but that one missing Titan was the cause of their woe. "We don't need this right now," Rave shouted out as he slammed a fist through the solid steel table. "We're so close to finding Slade and our parents."

"Are you saying we need to pick who's more important?" Black Bird said with tears building in her eyes, "my brother or my parents."

The anger drained from Rave in a second upon hearing the anger and frustration in her voice, "Of course not," he said, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. She usually never spoke to him above a whisper let alone yell at him and it was enough to snap him out of his angry trance, "This is just a really bad time."

"This is all that Scientist's fault," Android said from where she stood near the door, ready to leave if any word of Beast Lad arose. "The Order has to have something to do with this."

"I agree," Rave said as he stood and clenched his gloved hands into fists. His expression changed from one of action to one of regret quickly though as he unclenched his hands slightly, "someone will have to stay back to watch the city though."

"Me, Alakazam and Mystic can stay," Black Bird said as she instantly perked up and spoke quickly causing the rooms attention to shift to her.

Rave decided to break the silence that followed with a quick, "Alright," before flying off with the robotic teen closely behind him.

"Why'd you draft us into babysitting the city?" Alakazam asked, her irritation obvious in her voice, "I wouldn't mind beating up the guy that did this to Beast Lad.

"He has nothing to do with what's going on with my brother," Black Bird said as she left the war room and headed off towards her bedroom with the confused duo behind her.

"Then why did you just let them go off like that?" Alakazam asked as she followed Black Bird into her room and flopped down on her bed in a huff, Mystic following after with his cloak sweeping the ground.

"I can't afford any distractions," Black Bird said as she flipped through a few books on her shelves. This earned her a simultaneous eyebrow raise from both people in the room.

"Then why didn't you just have us go too?" Alakazam asked without missing a beat.

Finally Black Bird gave up and threw her arms up in a huff, turning on her heels she faced the two and said, "Because I need you to lend me your magical strength, if I plan on defeating The Beast."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Alakazam asked quietly as all her annoyance left the room.

Black Bird paused from where she was putting a book back on her shelf and before putting it back into its place she whispered, "by becoming The Beast."

It wasn't long until the group found themselves in the main room with the curtains thrown over the windows plunging the room in darkness. In salt on the ground was a circle with a smaller circle drawn inside it forming a rim around the outside. In this rim was ancient text of some kind and inside the circle was a three-sided star. In each triangular ray sat one of the magical Titans in the lotus position. "Explain how this is going to work again?" Alakazam asked as she looked around and felt very awkward in her current state.

"My Father turned into a monster out of need," Black Bird began to explain, her eyes still closed. "If he hadn't changed my mom could have died. Beast Lad did the same, only he thought he would die because of his phobia. But there is a big difference between my dad and my brother, my brother, just like me, is a quarter demon. He's no longer himself, he is a monster, a demon whose bent on survival and power."

"Beast Lad?" the blue teen questioned as her voice squeaked to show her scepticism.

"We all have a Beast deep inside of us, my family's monsters are just a bit more intense then others," Black Bird said, opening an eye. She closed the eye before continuing with a sigh, "sadly my brain wont let me release my Beast because I don't have anything to trick it with like getting hit by chemicals. Plus I'm not really connected to my animal self. That's where you guys come in. I plane on using your energies to reach a Zen level and release my Beast."

"How will that help you fight Beast Lad," the magic teen asked, as she was full of questions today.

"Mothers in Azarath have the ability to take their children's powers from them as a way of keeping them in check. My mom does it to me all the time and when Beast Lad scratched me I felt it happen to him, I took some of his power. If I become the Beast I can not only track him down but steal all of his dark powers from him and that should be enough to shock him out of his beast form." Black Bird explained all the while trying to remain focus on what she was doing, "but please, no more questions."

"All right, but just one more," Alakazam said holding up a finger to indicate one. Black Bird didn't say no so Alakazam took it as a yes and asked her question, "why am I here?"

"Do not underestimate your powers," said a deep voice before Black Bird could respond. The attention of the room shifted to Mystic who still sat unmoving as he responded with his eyes close. "The power that runs through your blood has not dulled with age. Only your family's confidence in it has."

Both the girls were stunned by this sudden metaphoric wave from the gigantic Titan and finally Alakazam nodded as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes tight, "What are we waiting for? Lets get this spell underway."

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Android and Rave were in a Star City penitentiary grilling the scientific super villain with everything they had. "I told you all that liquid was just by-product from a failed experiment. Water with food colouring in it would have affected him more."

"Well whatever it was it turned our friend into a giant four-eyed monster," Android said as she slammed her hand into the table of the interrogation room. The Scientist visible grimaced at this as he gulped quite loudly.

"There is no way that liquid would do that," the elderly man said in a very meek tone as he tried to sink lower into his seat.

"Android," Rave said with some force calling Android away from the villain towards the corner of the room. "This guy wasn't good enough to get any information about The Order and I don't think he knows anything about Beast Lad."

"But…" Android began as she glanced back at the cowardly villain.

"We should head back and just try looking for Beast Lad with the others," Rave said as he moved towards the door and opened it for Android. She reluctantly left the room and Rave closed the door behind her. "Now," he said as the Scientist stiffened in his seat as soon as Rave sat down across from him, "remind me, what were you building for The Order?"

"Told you this wasn't going to work," Alakazam said in a huff as she blew a stray piece of white hair out of her face. It had been at least three hours since the three teens had sat and began focusing their energies but so far nothing whatsoever had happened.

"This doesn't make sense," Black Bird said as she reached for the large tomb she had found the spell inside. "This should work," she said flipping rapidly through the pages, desperately trying to find out why her spell had failed.

"Something is blocking our energies." Black Bird's hand stopped in the middle of flipping a page to look over at the largest Titan. He relented opened his eyes for the first time since the spell began and repeated himself, "Our energies are not entering you because something is blocking them. A stress upon your mind which is constantly begging you to do something is blocking the path."

Black Bird was about to respond just as the doors to the main room opened welcoming Android and Rave back into the tower. "He didn't know any…what's going on here?" Rave said as he raised an eyebrow at the cleared out living room and magical symbols.

Black Bird looked at Rave with a shy smile that was always present when she looked at the boy but that smile dropped as she went paler then a ghost. "You're kidding me right?" she said hopefully as she looked back at her magical friends, both of which were shaking their heads in a slow no. Turning away from Rave for a moment Black Bird took one deep breath and upon exhaling stood from her place on the ground and began walking towards Rave.

"Uh Black Bird?" Rave said as his team-mate advanced on him. He never got an answer as his lips were captured in an explosives kiss. At first he didn't respond as Black Bird kissed him standing on her tiptoes with her hands wrapped around his neck but soon he gave in and slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his own arms around her waist. The kiss was actually quick but to the participants it went on forever and when Black Bird broke away it felt like time had suddenly started again.

"I really like you Rave," she said he eyes opened just a little to see the shocked expression on Rave's face.

"She is open," Mystic said from the circle and suddenly a purple energy surrounded his body as a blue one surrounded Alakazam's. Rave didn't even notice until the energy shot from the teens on the floor into the teen in his arms, the colour of Alakazam's skin being ripped away with her energy. Black Bird exploded with white energy that sent Rave tumbling backwards. Putting an arm up to his eyes in an attempted to block out the large white light that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Black Bird bent over in pain as white light surrounded her and shot from her eyes and mouth.

Looking up she whispered "I've done it," then her eyes snapped shut and the light disappeared along with a sound similar to an implosion. The room was dead quiet as the room all stared at where Black Bird lay with her head against the ground and her mouth slightly agar. From his gap in her mouth a strange black mist seeped out. Suddenly two large leathery wings made of the black mist burst from her back. The mist continued to run down to her chest where it didn't changed her body but rather covered it. Forming an exoskeleton of black magic mist. It widened over her chest past her shoulders widening the upper part and making her stomach appear very narrow to spite it actually going past her crouch. Extending to her arms it lengthened both sections and at the end her hands grew much longer with long fingers that had jagged sharp tips. Though under the mist not even her finger tips reached the base of these hands. The same happened to her legs as they grew very long under her and her feet became large bird-like feet with large talons at the end of two toes in front and one in the back. Finally the mist covered her face turning it into a blank ball of mist. Her eyes shot opened under the mist and glowed a blood red as right above them, floating in the mist, two balls of red appeared like beady red eyes.

"Black Bird?" Rave said as he slowly moved to a knelling position and reached out to the black magic monster that had taken the place of his friend.

Almost too fast to comprehend Black Bird stood and extended her wings to their full length one hitting Rave and the other connected with the side of Mystic's face sending both boys flying backwards. The Beast looked around for a moment and just under the mist if you squinted you could still see Black Bird's small body. Arching her back she let out a defining wail that sounded like the screams of a hundred women at an unbelievable disable. The windows shattered as the Titans all covered their ears. Turing its head towards the window The Beast kicked off from the ground and jettisoned out the window.

Rave quickly stood and ran towards the shattered window with the rest of the team right behind him just in time to watch his friend fly over the harbour, propelled by giant wings. Coming up behind Rave Alakazam grimaced and said with a nervous smile, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."


	25. Sibling Rivalry: End

Hello boys and girls and welcome back to The New Teen Titans. So far my summer has began with an ok start, not much activity so I've had some time to work on finishing the story. I'm sorry to say I didn't really use that time well as I spent most of it focused on my next story. But now I'm getting back in gear and working only on this. But before that lets get through the reviews. Alright Mr. D 91 keep shelling out those errors they can only help me after all and I'm glade you liked the chapter in spite of them. Valda, I will be using your character don't worry, she just comes really lately in the story, but I think you'll be happy with where I've put her. Neko Saphira and Mortal Guardian, thanks for your reviews as well. All right then without further ado I give you chapter twenty-five of The New Teen Titans.

Chapter 25: Sibling Rivalry: End

"I can't believe this," came the anguished voice of Alakazam echoing down a long dirt tunnel. Earth surrounded the Titans as they journeyed down a large tunnel system that hadn't been there that mourning. About a half hour ago they had saw Black Bird dart into the park and ten minutes later they found a huge hole in the ground, leaving twenty minutes to wander down it to the point they were at now. Android led the way with her arm in front of her, generating both a light and some sort of tracking system, blue dots indicating the group and a beeping red dot some ways away from them. "We must be the first people in history to lose a sixteen foot black magic monster," Alakazam said in a half joking tone as she held her hat in her hands and fiddled with it at the back of the group.

"We're the first people in history to ever see a sixteen foot black magic monster," Android said with a laugh from the front. Coming to a split where the tunnel diverged. Android glanced at her arm and turned towards the one on her left but quickly changed her course to the one to her right.

"Could you explain this to me one more time?" Rave said as he came up along side Android and glanced around at what could be seen of the tunnel.

"Well according to Alakazam Black Bird thought it be a good idea to turn into a giant monster and hunt down her brother." Android said as she rolled her eyes.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea," Alakazam said as she plopped her hat back onto her head and slumped her shoulders.

"No, not that," Rave said as she shock his head vigorously and then placing a finger to his lips he asked, "I mean why did she kiss me?"

"Umm," Android drawled out as she became very uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" Mystic asked from so far back that Android's light only just touched him.

"According to my specks of the city we're about 50 meters below the sewer system and getting lower," Android said, happy to change the subject. Her arm reacted to what she said as a 3D image of the city appeared with the dots showing the Titans moving downwards some distance below the buildings of the city.

"Ew," Alakazam said as water dripped from the tunnel roof and landed beside her. Android smiled absentmindedly as Alakazam asked, "If we could track our members then why didn't we just use your arm to find Beast Lad?"

"Well due to the method of their transformation's Beast Lad's communicator fell off but Black Bird kept hers," Android said shrugging her shoulders, "simple."

"How far away would you say Black Bird is?" Rave asked as he continued to look around at the unsettling rock walls.

"Really close it looks like," Android said as she glanced at her arm to see the red and blue dotes almost overlapping. As Android spoke the team walked into an area where the tunnel walls suddenly disappeared from their view. Lighting up his own hands Rave shot off a couple rave bolts and they hit wall a second after firing them. The room lit up to reveal a huge cavern at least the size of a football field. Rounded in shape there were tunnels all other the place, little holes dug into the walls of this huge place. To spite Rave's powers ability to light up such a huge area the entire cavern wasn't lit, the top of cave still couldn't be seen.

"How deep are we now?" Alakazam asked as she gazed in wonder at the huge area.

"Two miles," Android said as if she had been holding her breath.

"How'd we miss that drop off?"

"Where did you say Black Bird was again?" Rave asked as the team all joined at the entrance to the tunnel they had just come from.

"Well I thought we were right on top of her," Android said as she popped out of the astonished daze she was in and tapped the screen on her arm twice, turning it 3D. The dots shifted from over each other to show the blue dots standing a long ways below the red dot. "I guess she's on top of us."

The Titans eyes all simultaneously slowly moved upwards towards the sound of flapping wings where they landed upon Black Bird descending from the ceiling. "Told you this was a bad idea," Alakazam said, her voice creaking on the word idea.

The team's minds were quickly yanked away from the monster in front of them as large dirt covered hands moved to the arms of Mystic and Rave and with one mighty shove both men went flying in opposite directions. There, where the Titans had just entered, stood Beast Lad in all his monstrous glory. Spotting his sister hovering in the air he braced himself on the sides of the tunnel and let loose an enormous howl that could have only been roughly explained as sounding like some kind of drowning bear. Black Bird returned the howl with her own screaming shriek, causing all the Titans to once again cover their ears.

With a mighty push Beast Lad launched from the ground towards Black Bird with his claws ready to sink into her flesh. Closing her wings in front of her Beast Lad hit them like he had just run full force into a brick wall. Opening her wings again Beast Lad went flying back and banged against the roof of the tunnel he had just entered from, rocks falling down from the impact and covering the entrance.

"What should we be doing here?" Alakazam asked as she looked nervously towards the two monsters fighting in front of her.

"Stop this from spreading to the city," Rave said as he lit up his hands and launched a rave-bolt at another entrance causing that one to cave in as well.

"You heard him, pull something out of your hat and lets go," Alakazam said to the two non-monster magically powered Titans.

"Do I look like I can pull something out of my hat?" Alakazam asked as she waved a hand over her non-blue features. "I gave all my powers to Mothra over there. I couldn't pull lint from this thing."

"What about you?" Android asked as she turned her head up to look at Mystic.

Standing in front of an entrance Mystic banged his hand against the side of the cave wall and the rocks crumbled down over the stone doorway, "I can help."

Meanwhile Beast Lad picked himself up off the ground and shook the dirt from his monstrous head. Opening his four eyes slowly he began to growl and bare his rows of shark-like teeth. This time Black Bird launched towards Beast Lad with her long legs in front of her, talons ready to grab him by the throat. Ducking under his sister he reached up and grabbed her legs, quickly slamming her into the ground with force. He pounced and was about to drive his fist though her face but his winged sister grabbed his arm and used her other hand to scratch his muzzle. Using her long legs she then kicked the monster off from on top of her and sent him banging into a wall.

Beast Lad stood once again and quickly ran on all fours towards one of the many entrances he had carved out. Knocking Rave out of the way he ran through one of these doors that caved in behind him and locked the Titans in the room with Black Bird. Not able to follow after her brother Black Bird lifted into the air and surveyed the area to find a way to attack. But her search was stalled when the sound of digging and scratching coming from somewhere nearby. Tuning around in the air she looked to where the sound was coming from. Suddenly Beast Lad broke through the dirt across from where Black Bird hovered in the air and flung himself towards her. Connecting with her midsection they both went tumbling towards the ground. With a bang that shook the cave Black Bird hit the ground and a creaking sound was heard as one of her wings bent on an unnatural angle. They quickly began to brawl on the ground, rolling around and exchanging blows like two angry children.

"Something's not right," Alakazam said from where she stood away from the action. Squinting she noticed that when Black Bird screeched Beast Lad with her talons black magic did go from him to her but at the same moment black magic flowed from her to him. "She's not taking any of his powers. They're too equally matched!"

"So what should we do?" Rave asked as he paused in his blocking of another entrance way.

Alakazam was befuddled with this question but Mystic broke her silence, "We can withdraw our power."

"We can?" Alakazam said in disbelief but quickly said in a slow manner, "Oh yeah, of course we can." Closing her eyes Alakazam began to focus but was stopped as Mystic moved his hand in front of her as if he was blocking her from moving forward. Opening an eye Alakazam looked up into Mystic's eyes and realized exactly what he meant, "Oh I see."

"Ah you see," Android said with as much sarcasm as her circuits would allow, "that's great, umm...mind informing the rest of us?"

"We have to wait till Black Bird has the advantage," Alakazam said as she looked up at Rave

"Why wait," Rave said as he lit up his hand with a rave-bolt and launched it towards the brawling monsters. The bolt connected with Beast Lad's side and he flew off of Black Bird. Bearing his teeth Rave shouted, "Titans GO!"

Before the Titans could even reach the duelling monsters Black Bird had already bolted upright to continue the fight. One of her wings was bent at an odd angle and she turned her head to look at the fractured limb. With some force she bent the wing out straight and it cracked back into place without any pain registering on Black Bird's face, then again nothing registered on the emotions black magic ball her head had become. With out any more distractions Black Bird picked up into the air with a flap of her wings and in the same flap she bolted head first towards Beast Lad. The brother beast in this situation had only just got up and was shaking off the hit when Black Bird's shoulder connected with Beast Lad's midsection and drove him into the wall of the cavern. Acting with the same quickness that had allowed her to pin Beast Lad she pulled back her hand and drove it towards her brother. But he was too quick and ducked the blow, Black Bird's fist imbedding itself in the wall so deep she couldn't pull it out. Beast Lad began to pound at her midsection like a boxer, his sister helpless with her arm stuck.

"Mystic, Android!" Rave yelled, giving them commands without having to say more then their names.

Both nodded and snapped into motion. Mystic bravely ran right up to The Beasts and grabbing the shoulders of Beast Lad threw him with some force away from his sister. At the same moment Android aimed her cannon at the rocks surrounding Black Bird's hand and fired, displacing the rocks just enough to get her hand free though rock still remained on most of it.

Beast Lad in the meanwhile was unfazed by Mystic's throw and was up and aiming to attack the giant with all the force he could muster. But he was stopped before he could begin as the rock on Black Bird's hand was removed when she banged it against Beast Lad's head like a mallet. It had the same effect to as Beast Lad became dazed and wobbled a bit. This gave Black Bird the perfect opportunity to jump onto his back and rap her arms around his neck, choking him as he wobbled back and forth in his huge Beast form.

"Now!" Mystic shouted as he closed his eyes and the same purple light that had shot into Black Bird just a while ago shot back into him. Alakazam quickly followed suit and the blue energy returned to her, giving her back her magic and complexion.

With a sudden implosion of magic Black Bird reverted back to normal. She gasped inwardly as suddenly she went from a giant monster ready to snap her brother's neck to a small figure that looked like a rag doll hanging on to Beast Lad's neck for dear life. Before she could even focus black magic flowed from Beast Lad. This time it was much more then a barley noticeable spark, it was a whole wave of energy jolting from Beast Lad and into Black Bird with such force that dust picked up in the room and surrounded the two twins. Suddenly there was an indescribable sound like thunder and a wave of dust and black magic sent all the Titans to their bottoms.

When the dust cleared Beast Lad laid collapsed on the ground in human form and Black Bird stood over him, black magic shining from every crack in her body. "So much power," Black Bird whispered. Then the magic was gone and Black Bird crumbled to the ground as the world went black.

She woke up a few hours later to the sound of the steady beep of a heart monitor, well actually there were two heart monitors beeping in stereo, her and her brother's. "Get the number of the truck that hit me?" Beast Lad asked in a hoarse voice as he turned his head with some effort to look to where his sister lay in the bed beside him.

"Actually I think that was me," Black Bird said, her voice mimicking the painful whisper her brother's was.

"What happened?" Beast Lad asked as his face twisted in confusion.

"You turned into the Beast so I decided to do the same by using Mystic's and Alakazam's powers to boost my own," Black Bird explained. "Then I went and we fought as two monsters till we both ended up here."

"Makes sense," Beast Lad said as he turned his head to look up at the florescent lights of the sickbay's ceiling.

"Oh and I kissed Rave," Black Bird said as a large smile speared across her face.

Beast Lad turned his head so quickly he could have gotten whiplash and said, "No way."

Meanwhile just outside Rave and Android stood on the other side of the two-way observation mirror. "Looks like they'll make a full recovery," Android said as she skimmed over a clipboard.

"Good," Rave said absentmindedly as his gaze never faltered from where they lay upon one of the female occupant of the sickbay.

"You going to talk to her?" Android asked as she flipped the sheets on her clipboard.

"She's talking to her brother," Rave said as his gaze once again never moved his voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sure Beast Lad would give you some time-," Android began but she was cut off by Rave.

"Do you realize we got distracted again?"

"Come on we couldn't just leave Beast Lad like that," Android said as she shook her head at her leader's little ramble.

"No of course not," Rave said as he finally pulled his gaze away from Black Bird and began to walk away from the sickbay. "But that's one day that we came no closer to finding our parents," Rave began before his voice went harsh as he finished, "one day for Slade to plan."

Hundreds of miles across and down the original Titans sat still in their glass prison, all looking more board then in danger. "Got any twos?" Gar asked as he Vic and Kory all sat around the table with cards in their hands.

"Go fishing!" Kory said excitedly as she held two cards in front of her face.

The peaceful game was interrupted as Slade sauntered into the room, his demonic features more prominent then last he appeared. The cracks around his horns larger and the horns themselves larger in length and width. "Slade!" Dick yelled as he ran to the glass as soon as the villain entered the room. "What do you want from us? Why are you keeping us here?"

"Because I like to see you squirm," Slade said as he snickered to himself in his duel demonic voice, "and because I can't wait to see the look on your faces as one of your own children betrays their friends and family." With that Slade began to laugh, the Titans stunned silence making it the only sound in the room.

"They would never do that," Dick said as he banged a fist against the glass, "never!"

Slade paused in his laughter and came as close to the glass as he could to stare Dick down, "just you wait and see."


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear readers, I've hit a major block in the writing process and I fear that I wont be able to get back into the groove of this story until I clear some other ideas out of my head first. I apologize to those of you who really liked this story. But if I no longer like the story but continue anyway I fear it will just get worse and worse. So I leave this story and I hope the people who stuck along will read my next endeavour into the fanfiction world. Thank you.


End file.
